Team Xtreme
by Vix.Valentine69
Summary: A story about a small town girl who wants to follow her dreams. This story will follow my OC on her journey to the top. It will contain strong language, sexual scenes, adult themes, violence and maybe drug use. It will eventually be a Jeff Hardy/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Before it all began

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or TNA. I only own my OC's Jodie and Alexis. There will be a few more OC's appearing too. This story will contain strong language, adult themes, sex, violence and maybe drug use. Lemons will not be seperate chapters this time and there will be adult themes through out. I'm doing this story a little different to my others.**

 **Before it all began.**

I was born into a large family. In total i had 3 brothers and 4 sisters. We grew up on a farm in Texas, early mornings, bad smells and hardly any fun. I had always been bright and aced my school years, but i didn't want any old job. I wanted to be a professional  
/wrestler. I had grown up watching WWE. I used to watch it religiously every week. My idol was Jeff Hardy. His daring moves, unique dress sense and his forever changing hair were just a few of the reasons he appealed to me. I was always very creative,  
/i think that was why I felt a little more connected to Jeff. I would sit alone in my room, watching him fly through the air, landing crazy moves and proving his creativity had no limits. To top it off, he was drop dead gorgeous! My siblings always  
/taunted me about my dream. They would tell me to be realistic and get my head out of the clouds. People looked at me as the nerdy, smart girl next door. I was far from that, and i needed to prove myself.

I was 19 when i started my training. There was a gym in our little town that taught the basics of wrestling. I signed myself up, not letting any of my family know. If they knew, they would only put me down. I used to tell them i was going to the library.  
/The only person who knew, was my best friend, Jodie. She would sometimes join me, it was nice to have someone genuinely cheering me on. She really believed in me. We had been through school together and she had been there for me through everything.  
/She was more like my sister than my friend.

I had been training for almost a year and a half. Each session i was showing massive improvement. My coach had entered me into several local events, along with a few out of town events. I was slowly making a name for myself in the local wrestling scene.  
/My family had noticed the posts on my social media, the posters popping up through out the town and the odd occasion i would be stopped in the street and congratulated. They still didn't approve of my desicion, but they backed off a little. They saw  
/it as a dead end job that was going to get me nothing i could shout about. They would rather me become a law official or a doctor, but that wasn't anything i could even consider.

By the time i had turned 21 i was one of the best local wrestlers. Jodie had been there the whole way, cheering me on and pressing me to become better. My coach had entered me into an event in New York city. It was going to be huge! The TV crew was even  
/going to be there to film highlights. Little did i know, this was going to be my big break. I had gone into this event well prepared, Jodie by my side. The crowd went wild as i walked down to my theme, frozen by celldweller. The lights were flashing  
/around me and the flames shot out behind as i made my way to the ring. The match went by as almost a blur. The pressure from the TV crew had got to me, causing my overdrive to kick in. I stood there in the ring, the refferee held my hand high as the  
/announcer proclaimed me as the winner. The crowd was going crazy. As the realisation hit me, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Some how i managed to keep my cool, at least until i returned to the backstage area.

All i could do was scream. I had just pulled off a major event. My knees were weak and my heart was pounding. The energy shot through my body faster than ever. It was a good job Jodie was waiting for me, she caught me just in time, as i fell to my knees.  
/I remember her arms wrapping around me tight, and her face pressed against the top of my head. I couldn't believe i had just pulled that off! Little did i know, the best was yet to come.

It had been a week since i performed in New York city. The day was fairly relaxed. I had arranged to spend the day with Jodie, she was going over some of the plans she had for the weekend. I thought nothing different about the day, until my phone

rang. The number, i didn't recognise. "hello?" the phone was pressed firmly against my face, and i had a look of confusion. The voice that spoke was rough and manly "is this Alexis?" i took a big gulp before responding "yes it is. Who is this?" "i  
/am Vince McMahon of the WWE. I saw your last performance and i'd like to offer you a contract." my heart started to beat fast and my eyes became wide, like saucers. I wanted to scream and shout and jump around, but i held it in. "wow! Thank you, i  
/really appreciate that. I'd love to sign with the WWE" "i'll have the details emailed over to you. I hope you don't mind, but i got your details from your coach." i wanted to scream at him like a crazy little girl "i don't mind. I look forward to  
/meeting everyone"

That phone call changed my life. I spent almost 2 years with the WWE. They were the best years of my life! Unfortunately i didn't get to meet Jeff, he had left right before i had debuted. I had gained so many fans through my time in the WWE. I kept my  
/theme the same too, so people would recognise me. Everything was perfect. I had action figures made of me and sold so much merchandise. But my time in the WWE soon turned sour.

 **This is going to be more in depth, but i wanted to get a background in first. This is completely different to my other stories, but i adore Jeff Hardy as much as i adore Vincent Valentine. I will be updating all my stories regular now.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new chapter begins

**A new chapter begins.**

I was sat in my locker room, my face towards the floor and my hands tracing the screen on my phone. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Ever since the feud with Beth Pheonix had been written in, she had become more and more hostile towards me. It was no  
longer scripted, it had become real. I just wanted out! My eyes didn't move off my phone screen. I was waiting for Jodie to text me back, i needed to see someone friendly. Eventually my phone vibrates "hey girl, what's wrong?" a loud sigh leaves my  
lips as i begin to type back "this whole Beth thing, it's going too far. I have a feeling it's no longer scripted on her part. I need to get out of here!" it takes her a little longer to reply. I was becoming even more uncomfortable "why don't you  
try for TNA? You don't need to drop out completely. A scene change will be good for you." her words seemed to lighten the heavy, dark feeling i had inside me. TNA? Could i really transfer? My thumbs begin to type, faster than ever "i'll give it a  
go. You always know how to cheer me up. That's why i love you"

i took in a huge breathe before dialing the TNA managers phone number. It rang for a few times until i heard a female voice "hello?" i took in another gulp before answering "oh hi, is this Dixie Carter?" "yes, speaking. May i ask who's calling?" my heart  
began to beat fast, but i had no idea why i was feeling this nervous. "it's Alexis Smith, better known as Lex on WWE. I was wondering if there was any chance of transferring to TNA? My time in the WWE has been fun, but it's getting a bit too much."  
there was a long pause, my heart was still beating fast and my body was beginning to heat up. Eventually, Dixie spoke "you are a very popular wrestler in the WWE miss Smith. I think you would be a great addition to the TNA roster. Could you come to  
Orlando and have a meeting with myself and some officials?" my eyes light up and again i get the feeling i want to scream and shout "sure, when would you like me to come?" there was another pause and some rustling of papers "can you get here for friday?"  
that only gives me tomorrow to get there, but i can do it! I was so excited "yes i can make it for friday. Where would i need to get to and what time?" "come to universal studios for 2pm. Our main arena is in universal, so we can show you around and  
get you aquainted with some of our superstars. We have impact being recorded friday, so most of the roster will be here." i couldn't believe what i was hearing "i'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you" "i look forward to meeting you, Alexis."

The second the phone had been hung up i screamed. I was so happy i could barely contain myself. Then it hit me, i would never work with some of my best friends again. The main person i was going to miss was John Cena. We had become very close over my  
time at the WWE. He was like my family and i couldn't leave without seeing him. I took in a big breath of air and made my way to his locker room. I was a little nervous and also a little upset. I held out my arm, my hand was bundled into a fist. I  
knocked twice, before placing my arm back beside me. It didn't take him long to answer. He stood there smiling at me before wrapping his arms around me. I manage to pull back slightly and look into his eyes. He could clearly see worry in them because  
his smile turned into a frown "what's up?" i sighed deeply before turning away slightly "there's no easy was to say this, i'm moving to TNA. I can't stay here anymore, not now Beth is turning this feud into something personal." his face drops and  
his arms fall beside him as he processes my confesion. "i can't believe you're leaving. I hate Beth for this!" i smile at him softly and take his hand in mine "we will still see each other. I'm not going to just forget you because i'm leaving." his  
frown turns back into a smile as he brings me in for another hug. His strong arms were wrapped tight around my slender body. "i'm still going to miss working with you. I'll be rooting for you, every single day." pulling back, i smile once more. His  
grip finally releases and i blow him a sweet kiss before making my way back to the locker room.

Once all my things were packed, i wasted no time leaving the building. I'll email Vince about my offer at TNA, i can't be bothered to go through the whole Beth thing again and have him try to convince me to stay. I was going to take the next step on my  
journey, and nothing was going to stop me! The second i jumped into my car, i brought up the internet on my phone. I needed to book a hotel for tonight and tomorrow, if i was going to Orlando i didn't want to be without somewhere to stay. I had managed  
to find a hotel near universal. It looked pretty nice, but i didn't really care about the quality, i was too excited to care. By the time i arrived at the hotel, all i wanted to do was sleep. All my energy and excitement had really worn me out. Before  
i could sleep though, i needed to call Jodie. She will be so happy to hear my news. The phone only rang for a few seconds before she answered "Lexi! Everything ok?" i let out a slight squeal before answering her "i'm meeting with TNA officials tomorrow!  
If all goes well i'll be working for them next week" Jodie's scream almost deafens me, but it was nice to know she shared the same excitement "oh my god, i can't believe it! You go girl. Knock their socks off!" her words triggered a small laugh from  
my lips. "i plan on it. I'm going to get some sleep now Jo. I don't want to look crappy when i meet them." "goodnight Lex. Make sure you call me the second you're out of there!" another laugh leaves my lips as my head shakes "don't worry, you'll be  
the first to know. Goodnight" placing my phone on the table, i strip down to my thong and climb into bed. I couldn't wait to wake up!


	3. Chapter 3 The big meeting

**The big meeting.**

I had woken up early due to excitement. By the time it was 12pm i had showered, eaten and got myself dressed. I had opted to wear some black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black blazer and my platform trainers. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail,high  
on the top of my head and the back was left down. My make up was very plain and minimal, i didn't want to look like i was trying to hard. The time was finally 1:30pm and my heart was begininng to beat faster once more. I made my way to my car and  
sat in the drivers seat. I was starting to feel warm and my arms were shaking. I knew i had to calm myself down and fast. My eyes closed and my head tilted back as i began to breath slow and steady. A few minutes passed and i was finally ready to  
go. The hotel was pretty near so it only took me 10 minutes to reach the arena. The huge arena stood there, towering over me as i approached it. It was no bigger than the arenas i had been in before, but i just couldn't get rid of the anxiety and  
nerves. Once i was inside, i was approached by a male. He had a bald head and sunglasses on. His hand extended to me and a smile took over his face "you must me Alexis, i'm Billy one of the TNA officials" a small smile crept onto my face as i extended  
my hand, locking it with his in a stern yet friendly handshake. "i'm a little early, i hope that's ok?" he nods to me and signals for me to follow him "Dixie is in her office. We've heard so much about you, Alexis. You have quite the following. I  
see you're also known for your high flying moves. You remind me of one of ours, Jeff Hardy" the fact that he knew me so well already filled me with pride. "Jeff was my inspiration. I would never have gone into wrestling if i hadn't seen him in action."  
a small laugh leaves Billy's lips and he shakes his head "well, you'll be working along side your idol here. There will be time to introduce you to the others once the meeting is over." we finally reach a door. The plaque had Manager on the front.

I watched as Billy knocked before opening the door. The woman at the desk looked up and gave me a warm smile. As i walked into the room, she stood up and extended her hand to me. I let my hand lock with hers in a friendly shake "nice to meet you Alexis.  
I'm Dixie Carter, manager and founder of TNA. Please, take a seat." i released her hand and pulled out a chair in front of her desk. Billy also pulled a chair next to me. Once Dixie was seated, she opened a huge file in front of her. She skimmed the  
pages briefly before looking to me "you have quite a following Alexis, that is going to do wonders for our views and ratings. I have seen you fight, when you called us i had to find some of your WWE matches. We needed to make sure you looked the part.  
We can't go hiring people who would bring the business to a halt. I think hiring you would be beneficial to both yourself and the TNA brand, so i'd like to offer you a 2 year contract. If you do well, we'll extend it. How does that sound?" my eyes  
were like saucers and i wanted to grab her and squeeze her. But i kept my cool "i'd like that. Thank you, Dixie. I won't let you or the brand down." she smiles at me and takes out a piece of paper. Grabbing a pen, she quickly signs and hands the pen  
to me, followed by the paper. Quickly skimming through it, i leave my signature on the line next to hers, and hand it back to her. She extends her arm once more and i link my hand in hers as she smiles "welcome to TNA Lexi. We need to decide what  
theme you'll have, along with your entrance pyrotechnics and coloured lights. We also need to get you introduced to the other wrestlers here. Billy will take you on the tour and then to the woman in charge of the music and effects. Once again, welcome  
to TNA, i hope you like it here." standing up out of the chair i smile and nod before following Billy out of the room.

He turns to me and smiles "right, first off i'll take you to the womens locker room. Gail kim will be there preparing for her match tonight, Jade might even be here too. The others don't usually get here until much later. Follow me" we walked along the  
huge corridor for what felt like half an hour. I kept looking around frantically, trying to take it all in. We finally stopped outside a door that said 'womens locker' Billy knocked the door before shouting "are you decent?" a female voice replies  
"yeah, come in" he opens the door and i follow him inside. There was a slender woman standing there stretching, she had long black hair and olive toned skin. Her eyes fall on me and she extends her hand "you must be the new wrestler. I'm Gail Kim"  
my hand locks with hers and a smile takes over my face "i'm Alexis Smith, better known as Lexi inWWE" our hands release and she goes back to her stretching "so, why did you leave WWE?" i sighed and took a huge gulp of air "Beth Pheonix! The  
writers had put us in a feud, but she took it too far and made it personal. I just couldn't work like it anymore" i notice Gail shake her head as she reached out to touch her toes "that's not on. I don't think i could have worked like that either,  
but then again, i'd just punch her and be done." her words caused a small laugh to leave my lips "i wish i had punched her now. Maybe i'll get the chance, at some point." before anything else could be said, Billy placed his hand on the base of my  
back and ushered me to the door "you'll have plenty more time to socialize when you start. Right now, i need to continue the tour." i notice Gail wave as i'm being ushered out.

She seemed lovely, much nicer than some of the WWE divas i'd known over the years. We continued to walk down the long corridor "the next stop is the male locker room. You won't need to go in there, but you need to know your way around." i carried  
on following him until we reached another door. This time it said 'male locker' again Billy knocked the door, but this time he opened the door rather than waiting for a reply. I watched as he walked in, a few seconds later he signalled for me to come  
in. There was no one in there. I have to admit, i'm a little dissapointed, i wanted to meet Jeff Hardy after so many years of him inspiring me. No sooner had we arrived, we were leaving. Billy ushered me out again and began to lead me down another  
corridor. "now we're going to the canteen. Here there will be hot food available from 5pm and cold food through out the show. Some wrestlers use the canteen to unwind, but we do have a rec room for that" i took everything in and continued to follow  
him. We finally reached the canteen, i could smell the food cooking, preparing for the show ahead. The room was huge and there were tables and chairs down the middle. There was also vending machines along the one side. Some had energy drinks and protien  
bars and some had water. There was only one that had snacks and chocolate in. I took everything in, until i felt Billy ushering me to move on again.

We finally reached the last room. As he pushes the door open, he turns to me "this is the final room, the rec room. In here we have a TV, sofa's, a pool table and a mini gym. This is where you can come to if you arrive early and when you have completed  
a match. If you are not required to do interviews or be involved in a story line, you can spend most of your free time here. Do you have any questions?" it was all so much to take in. I couldn't believe i had moved on to another company, but i liked  
it. My eyes fell on Billy's and i let out a slight chuckle "it's all been a lot to take in, but i like what i see. When do i debut?" silence falls around us for a few seconds, then his hand falls on my shoulder "we want you here tonight to watch the  
show. If all goes well, we want to get you fighting next week. Your first match will either be against Maria or Jade. Before i say anymore, i need to go over it all with Dixie and the writers." i give him a slight nod in response and watch as he turns  
to leave "you can either stay here and wait for the show to start, or go home and come back. Either way, i must go and prepare the scripts." with that, he was gone.

 **This chapter was a little longer. I know not much has happened yet, but i wanted to build it up. There is going to be drama, hurt, romance and eventually an OC/Jeff Hardy pairing. I don't want to get straight into it though.**


	4. Chapter 4 The first show

**The first show.**

I had decided to stay in the arena until the show tonight, that way i could meet a few of the wrestlers before hand. It was quiet in the rec room, the only other person here was busy stretching and preparing herself. To cure my boredom, i decided to call  
Jodie, i knew she would be so happy to hear about my day so far. It didn't ring for long before she picked up "Lex, how was it?" she had so much excitement in her voice "it was amazing! I only met one other wrestler though, Gail Kim." "i'm sure you'll  
meet the others in time. When do you start?" "i'm not too sure. They said hopefully next week. I'm sat in the arena as we speak. I thought if i stayed here i'd meet people as they arrived." Jodie's scream almost bursts my ear drums "jeez girl, can  
you not do that?!" "i'm sorry, i'm so jealous but happy." the creeking of the door opening threw me off. As i turn to see who had entered, i notice Gail smiling. My attention turns back to Jodie "Jo i've got to go, time to socialize. I'll call you  
later" hanging up the phone, my attention turns to Gail, who had placed herself on the large sofa.

I placed myself down beside her and turned my attention to the TV. She had put the music chanels on. "finished your warm up then?" she turns to me and nods "yeah, i always like to make sure my body is prepared for the night ahead. So, have they said when  
you will be starting?" i shrug my shoulders slightly and turn my head to the side facing her "they don't know right now, hopefully next week. There was talks about putting me in a match against Jade or Maria." Gail starts to laugh and leans forward.  
I didn't know if i should take it bad or good, until she spoke again "if you get Maria, give her a slap from me will ya? She's a royal pain in the ass and thinks she's better than everyone." instantly i thought 'great, another Beth Pheonix' but my  
thoughts were shaken when the door creeked once more. My gaze turns to the figure that just walked in. A tall male, he had long brown hair and looked very pleasing to the eye. Gail turns to him and smiles warmly as he places himself on the arm of  
the sofa "Drew, this is our new wrestler Alexis. Alexis, this is Drew Galloway" he extends his arm out with a slight smile on his face. My hand locks with his in a friendly shake, before he releases it. "so, you from the WWE?" my head nods in response  
before he speaks again "what made you leave?" sighing to myself, i grit my teeth and explain "Beth Pheonix. Long story short, she's an arsehole!"

My blunt words seemed to hit a funny bone as he burst out laughing "oh man, i like you already! Out spoken and to the point."So far so good, everyone i had met had liked me. I couldn't wait to meet the others. For the 3 hours that followed, it was  
just me, Gail and Drew in the rec room. The time was now 6pm and the show was scheduled to start at 8pm. The other wrestlers would start to arrive any time now. My nerves were beginning to get the better of me again. Drew had left the rec room to  
grab some food before the show along with Gail. I was sat there alone with my nerves and my thoughts. Before i had time to panic, the door opens once more. It wasn't a wrestler though, it was Dixie. She placed herself on the large sofa, right next  
to me. "we think we have the perfect way to introduce you. There is an ongoing feud between Matt and Jeff Hardy. Matt has his wife as his manager, but Jeff has no one. We were thinking since you two were so alike, that you could team up. You would  
be his manager and aid him in his battles as Reby does for Matt. What do you think?" my heart was pounding and my head almost spinning. I loved the idea, but i didn't know how to act around Jeff. I had looked up to him and idolised him, what if he  
thought i was dumb for doing so? What if i fuck this up and become a stupid little fangirl? I need to be professional about this! After all, it is my job. "i'm up for that. What is the plan for my entrance? Can i keep my usual theme song?" there was  
silence for a moment, then she nodded "of course. We will be introducing you tonight. Matt and Jeff have a match, i want you to run to the ring and pretty much save Jeff from his brother. You'll be running into the ring unannounced and dealing a blow  
to Matt, knocking him back. Then he will walk off shouting and you will lean down and help Jeff."

I could not believe what i was hearing, i was being paired up with Jeff Hardy! Dixie began to speak once more "once you have checked him over, you need to escort him to the back. The camera will come off of you both, but it will catch up with you again  
in the mens locker room. You'll be asking if he is ok and giving him a pep talk. The announcers will then talk about who this woman is helping Jeff. Then next week, you'll have your first match against Reby. It will be Reby who calls you out. Are  
you ok with everything?" i was a little star struck, but i was happy with it all. "i'm happy." the sofa beside me became empty as Dixie stood up. She placed herself infront of me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I'll send Jeff in here when he arrives.  
You will need to go over everything with him and get aquainted." with that, she left. I couldn't think straight. I was going to meet the one person i had aspired to be like, and i had to make sure i kept it proffesional and not anything like a fangirl.  
This was going to be tough, but i can do it.

It didn't take too long for the door to creek open again. I was too affraid to look up. The sofa beside me sunk down as someone placed themselves down. Then i heard his voice. His soft, sweet, southern voice. "you must be Alexis. I'm Jeff" i couldn't  
look at him, my heart was beating so hard i thought it would explode out of it's place. "i know who you are, Jeff." i instantly regretted saying that. There was an awkward silence left by my stupid sentence. I could literally kick myself! Luckily,  
Jeff broke the silence "Dixie told me we were going to be partners, you will be my manager against my brother and his wife. We should really talk about tonight, has she filled you in on what will happen?" i took a deep breath in and turned my face  
to look at him. He was still as handsome as ever, so toned and fit. His hair was a dim purple and his facial hair still in it's own little design. He was exactly how i remember him in WWE, only a bit older. As our eyes meet, he smiles. "apparently  
i will run to the ring during the ending of the match and deliver a blow to Matt. He will walk off shouting abuse and i have to kneel down and make sure you're ok. Then i have to escort you backstage. The camera's will be off us for a little while,  
but then they want us in the male locker room together. I have to ask how you are and give you a pep talk. I think they want the crowd to believe we have been friends for a while." he looked at me in silence for a moment.

When he finally spoke, my heart melted once more "alright then, i'll see you in the ring" standing up, he extends his arm to me and opens his hand for me to place mine in his. The feel of his hand in mine sent shivers down my spine. My idol was not only  
talking to me, he was now my work partner. His eyes narrowed into a soft smile as he shook my hand "here's to our partnership. I look forward to working with you, Alexis"


	5. Chapter 5 The debut

**The debut**

I had made my way to the womens locker room and started to get ready for the show. Although i wasn't going to wrestle, i still needed to dress in the right gear. After pulling on my baggy black cargo pants, i traded my top for my pink and black crop top.  
/The main colour was black, with pink on the straps and a pink rim around the bottom. I placed my signature belt through the loops on my trousers, it was black with silver studs around it and it had my name, Lexi, on the front in silver gem encrusted  
/letters for the belt buckle. I wore 2 arm bands that came up over my elbows, tonight they were black with holes dotted over them. Finally i sat down to lace up my boots. I wore knee high black boots with pink laces. Now i was ready, i couldn't take  
/my eyes off the clock. I was counting down the minutes until i was to make my debut and come to Jeff's aid. I had sent a text to Jodie not so long ago, telling her to watch impact tonight. I hadn't told her much about what was going to happen, it  
/was going to be a surprise, well, more of a shock.

My constant pacing around the locker room was interupted by one of the TNA officials poking their head around the door "you're up in a minute. Come out to the entrance so you're ready and on cue." My heart started to pound hearing those words. It was  
almost

my time to shine and i was even more nervous than i was in the WWE. You'd think i'd be use to the fans, the nerves and making a debut. I placed myself near the ring entrance as Jeff walked up to me. He smiled a sweet smile as he approached. His face  
/was painted pink and black and he had painted eyes onto his eyelids. He had paint down his arms and over his hands too. I loved how creative he was. "are you ready?" his voice was soft and soothing, i almost forgot to speak. "not really, but i'll  
/be fine. Good luck out there" again, i instantly regretted my words. I felt so stupid, i already knew he was going to lose and have a crappy time. Luckily i didn't offend him, instead he just let out a small laugh "we both know luck won't help me  
/tonight." before anything else could be said, Jeff's music started to play. Before making his way through the curtain, he turns to me and waves. I think my heart just stopped!

I kept myself ready to make my move while watching the match play out on a big screen they kept by the stage entrance. I couldn't stand watching Matt give Jeff a beat down. The fact that i was going to punch him made everything a little better. The match  
/continued to play out, until Matt finally pinned Jeff. The bell rang and the ref held up Matt's hand to announce him the winner. As scripted, Matt began to assult Jeff. A hand fell onto my back followed by "you're up!" my heart began to beat fast  
/and i became warm as i ran through the curtains and down the ramp. Sliding into the ring my foot colides with Matt's groin, causing him to fall to the floor. While he was rolling around holding his crown jewels, i knelt down beside Jeff. One hand  
/on his chest and the other on the side of his face. I mouthed the words "are you alright? Jeff?" and watched as he tried to lift himself up. Matt had dragged himself up the ramp, shouting abuse to me and Jeff. I blocked him out, all i cared about  
/was doing my job. Following orders, i lifted Jeff from the floor and escorted him up the ramp. The fans were cheering like crazy for Jeff and me. It was so nice to hear my fans had followed me and still supported me.

Once we were behind the curtain, Jeff stood up right and got outof character. "you did well out there" hearing his kind words melted me inside. I had just been complimented by my idol, and i was on cloud nine. "we should get ready for the second  
/part." his words brought me back down to earth as i nod in response, following him into the male locker room. He placed himself on one of the wooden benches and got back into character, pretending to be hurt and in pain. I took my place next to him  
/and placed a hand on his back while the other was on his leg. I leaned in towards him just as the camera crew entered. "alright, in three, two, one" they were filming, i had to do my best. "are you alright?" Jeff's head was hanging down and his hand  
/was on his arm. My hands fall off his body as i place myself on the floor in front of him. I am on my knees as i lift his head up "listen, i'll help you through this, feud, or whatever Matt wants to class it as." Jeff's head slowly tilts up and his  
/eyes meet mine. I try so hard not to make a move, that would be stupid! I had to control myself, the camera was rolling. "you don't need to do this." his words cut into me, and i place both hands on each of his arms "listen to me, all the time we've  
/been friends you've been there for me. Now it's my turn to do something for you, ok? I won't hear anything else, i'm standing by you. If Matt wants a fight, he'll get one!" the cameras pull away and the staff pull back "alright, that's a wrap. Good  
/job guys."

Once they had left the room, i extended my hand to Jeff. His eyes gazed at it for a second before he placed his hand on mine in a friendly hand shake. "well done tonight. I'll see you next week." he didn't respond, he only gave me a slight nod. Until  
/i was just about to leave the room "Lexi" turning around, i notice him smiling "good job tonight. Good luck next week" nodding, i leave the room. I wanted to get out of my gear and head back to my hotel. My nerves had calmed a little now and i was  
/beginning to get hungry. All i wanted was food and my bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Quality time

**Quality time.**

It had been three days since the show and i was happy to be back in Texas. Me and Jodie had decided to grab a bite to eat in the town centre. It had been a long time since we had eaten at our favorite italian restaurant. She couldn't take her eyes off me, they looked like saucers. She almost looked possesed. "alright, what's got you so excited?" her hands come together as a smile takes over her face "i'm coming to the next impact! I'm going to get to see your first match up close" although she was excited, i didn't like the idea of her being there. Yes she is my best friend, but having friends and family at the shows really puts me off. I didn't want to make her upset, so i went along with it "awesome. It should be a good match." we sat there in silence for a few seconds before my phone rang. The caller ID was a number i didn't have saved. I paused for a moment, wondering if i should answer "aren't you going to answer that? It could be important" she was right, it could be a TNA official, so i slide my phone screen to pick up the call "hello?" "Alexis? It's Jeff. I hope you don't mind, i got your number off Dixie" the shock was evident on my face, i could tell because Jodie was throwing me a weird look.

"i don't mind Jeff, what's up?" there was a short pause before he answered me "well, a few of us are getting together tomorrow and we all thought it would be a great time for you to meet everyone properly." my ears were decieving me, had i really just been asked to spend some quality time with some of the roster? "erm, sure. Where is everyone meeting and when?" "we're all heading down to Orlando and booking into a hotel. We'll aim to meet up in the lobby for about 7pm. Can you make it?" my head was screaming at me to accept the offer, but my heart was telling me not to let Jodie down. I had planned to spend some time with her while i wasn't working, i couldn't let her down. "i'm sorry, but i promised i would spend some time with a very good friend." there was a slight pause "bring him or her with you." pulling the phone away from my ear, i turn to face Jodie. She was stood there looking a little upset. "would you like to come and party in Orlando with us?" her eyes lit up hearing my words and her hands clapped together "hell yeah! This is so awesome!" my eyes roll and a small smile makes it's way to my lips. The phone was pressed firmly to my ear once more "we'll be there. See you all tomorrow."

The second i put the phone down i felt her arms wrap around me "oh my god i can't believe i'm coming with you! I can't wait to meet everyone" i let out a small laugh before prying her arms open "calm down. We should start packing. I'll drop you off at yours then head back to mine. I'll pick you up again in an hour, ok?" her head began nodding furiously as she skipped towards my car. My eyes followed her every bounce as i walked behind her, my head shaking slightly and a smile on my lips.

I pulled up outside the family home seconds after dropping Jodie off. She didn't live too far away from me, thankfully. The first thing i done was pull out my small, wheeled suitcase. I needed to make sure i had room for everything. Several minutes of rummaging and i finally pick out tomorrow night party gear. Somehow i managed to cram everything into the suitcase, including my straighteners, make up and two pairs of shoes. Feeling confident i hadn't missed anything, it was back to pick Jodie up. Sure enough, when i pulled up outside she was waiting. Her leg was tapping and she kept checking her phone, until she noticed me pull up. Her eyes were like saucers as she piled her bag into the back seat. She took her place in the seat next to me and we began our long drive to Orlando.

The drive had taken a lot out of me, i couldn't wait to collapse on the bed. We had arrived at the hotel, it looked amazing! Everything looked so expensive and prestine. Our bags were carried to our room by the bell boy, he was very slim and almost looked fragile, but he managed to carry the bags with ease. He bows towards me "enjoy your stay" finally, we were alone. I could veg out on the bed and watch crappy TV. Jodie was too busy tweeting the world on her tablet. No doubt telling everyone where she is. She was always so excitable, it's one of the many things i love about her. She always knew how to lighten any dim situation and had done many times. My arms were folded behind my head and my eyes closed. Finally i could relax, that is until my phone started to ring. My eyes screwed up and i let out a loud sigh before picking it up "hello?" i was met by Jeff's soft voice "me and Matt are almost at the hotel, when will you be arriving?" "me and Jodie are already here. The drive almost killed me!" "i didn't expect you to be the first one there. We could all go for a drink in the hotel bar when we're settled in if you like?" although i was tired, alcohol sounded extremely tempting "yeah ok. Just text me when you guys are ready"

Placing my phone on the side, i turn my gaze to Jodie "Matt and Jeff will be here shortly, fancy going for a drink?" her eyes lit up once more and her smile almost took up her face "that would be amazing! Eek i can't wait. I need to go freshen up" my eyes rolled as she pretty much threw herself into the bathroom. There was no way i had enough energy to get dressed into something else. I didn't think i needed to anyway, it was only a quiet drink in the bar. We had been sat around waiting for what seemed like hours. I was becoming increasingly tired and less motivated to leave the room. The ring of my phone broke both me and Jodie out of our thoughts "hello?" "we're in the bar, come down." a smile took over my face and i found the energy i needed to move "we'll be right down"


	7. Chapter 7 Let your hair down

**Let your hair down.**

We had arrived in the bar, it was fairly empty, thankfully. The last thing i wanted was people to bombard us during a night off. We walked through the dimly lit bar until my eyes fell on the smoking area. I knew it was them straight away, the coloured  
hair gave it away. Matt was the first to notice us, holding his hand into the air and waving. "hey guys, this is my friend Jodie. We've been friends for years, but i have to warn you, she's a little crazy" i felt a sharp nudge to my ribs. Placing  
my hand over the bruise a laugh leaves my lips "you know i'm messing" luckily she took it as a joke and also began to laugh. We each pulled a seat out, i placed myself next to Jeff. Our eyes connected as a smile became evident on both of our faces  
"so, how was your journey?" a loud sighs leaves his lips before he answers "horrendous! There were so many arseholes on the road! I swear some people forged their license. What about yours?" i tried so hard to hold back a laugh, but the smile creeping  
onto my face gave it away, i earnt a frown of each Hardy "ours was just boring! I hate long drives."

There was a slight silence before Matt stood up and placed his hands on the table "what are you both drinking?" i took a second to think before giving my reply "i'll just have a pint of cider please." his gaze turns to Jodie. She looked as if she was  
still star struck, but she managed to get her words out "erm, i'll have a wkd blue please." my eyes follow Matt as he walks off, but they quickly fall on Jeff when his voice breaks me away from all thoughts "so, has Dixie told you what you will be  
doing next week?" "yeah, Reby is going to call me out and that will be my first ever match. I don't think she has anything else planned for me, well, not that i know of." Jeff's eyes seemed to be firmly on mine, i didn't mind though. "your first proper  
match as a TNA wrestler, nervous?" "not anymore. I was crapping myself last week! I think it's easier because i've met a few co-workers." before anyone else could speak, Matt places down 4 drinks "drink up! We need to get in the spirit of things for  
tomorrow night" i smiled towards him and raised my glass to my mouth. My pint was cool and refreshing, one of the best pints i'd ever tasted. What did i expect? This place was prestine after all.

We had spent 3 hours down in the bar. None of us were really drunk, more like merry. It had been decided that we should call it a night. After all, we didn't want to feel shitty for tomorrow night. That night the second my head hit the pillow it was lights  
out. The mixture of the long drive and alcohol made a great sleeping remedy. I was disturbed by not only the bright light hitting my face, but the firm shaking of Jodie's hands on my ribs. I let out a low groan before sitting up. I must have looked  
like shit. It felt like i had only been sleeping for an hour or two, but in actual fact, i'd been asleep for 10 hours. Jodie was already dressed and in full make up. Just the thought of moving right now made me wince. I was not one for waking up,  
i loved my bed too much. Jodie's body flops onto the bed next to me and her eyes turn into cute kitten ones "come on, get up. We've got a busy night ahead of us and we need to be prepared." i groaned once more before sighing "alright, i'll get up.  
Pain in the arse!" she began to squeal as i slowly made my way from the bed and into the bathroom. A nice warm shower would do the trick and wake me up, i hope.

We had spent the whole day lounging around apart from when we had dinner. The time was now 6pm and we needed to get ready. We had both already showered. Jodie was pretty much ready, her excitement fueling her. She was wearing a black shorts playsuit with  
spaghetti straps and her black wedge heels. She was just styling her hair as i went into my suitcase. Pulling out my red, deep plunge mini dress, i quickly strip out of my clothes. The dress was pretty short, it almost didn't cover my bum, but i loved  
this dress. It was always my favourite one for getting free drinks. I had curled my long, deep red hair and applied my make up. As i placed myself onto the bed, i began to pull on my shoes, black, knee length platforms. I could hear Jodie humming  
a song as she completed her hair. "you're really excited for tonight i take it" her hands clap together and her famous high pitch squeal almost deafens me "of course! It's not every day you get to party with famous people!" i let out a slight laugh  
and shook my head gently, before standing up and grabbing my jacket and purse. "ready?" she stands up and begins to bounce excitedly "hell yeah! Let's go have some fun"

As we enter the lobby, Matt, Jeff, Drew, Gail, Eli and Ethan were all sat around a table waiting. Jeff noticed us walking towards them and threw us a wave. Gail pulls me in for a hug before every one turns to look at Jodie "everyone, this is Jodie. She's  
been my friend since we were little kids. Jodie, this is Ethan, Gail, Eli, Drew and you already know Matt and Jeff." she turns to each person and extends her hand. After they had all shook i slapped my hands together "are we ready then?" i got a reply  
pretty much in unison "yeah, let's do this!" 2 taxis had been called to transport us to the club. Me and Jo shared one with Matt and Jeff.

As we walked into the club, the smell of alcohol and smoke machines hit my nose. It was such a strong smell, but at least it didn't smell of sweat and vomit! We found a booth table big enough for all of us. The club was fairly packed, but that didn't  
bother me. I was going to get drunk tonight, no matter what! "i'm going to get a drink, who's coming?" Gail was the first to reply as she stood up "a drink sounds perfect." as we began walking, we were soon caught up by Matt and Drew. There was a  
few people waiting at the bar, but it didn't take long for us to get served. I had ordered me and Jodie a double vodka and red bull plus 3 shots each. Matt and Drew had gone halves on a round for the guys and Gail joined me and Jodie in some shots.

The music was playing loud and the lights were skimming across the dance floor. I couldn't hold it any longer, i needed to dance. My gaze turns to Jodie as i throw her a playful smirk "dance with me?" her eyes light up as i take her hand, leading her  
to the dance floor. My hips start to sway and my body soon becomes lost to the sound of the rhythm, one of my favourite songs. We weren't on the dance floor long before Gail joined us. I had well and truly become lost to the beat. My eyes were closed  
and my body was swaying to every beat, until i felt strong hands on my hips. As i open my eyes they are met by Jeff's. He was smiling at me the warmest smile "me and Matt brought a round of shots, we have three each." shots were just what i needed.

The night went by too fast for my liking. We were all extremely drunk. The second the air hit me, i almost fell over. Luckily Drew was there to catch me. We had all spent the night dancing, telling jokes and drinking way too much, but it was all so worth  
the horrible hangover we were all going to get.


	8. Chapter 8 A budding friendship?

**A budding friendship?**

It had been almost a year and a half since i made my debut on TNA, and i loved every minute of my time there. Me and Jeff had become very good friends. Dixie had kept us paired up, earning us the name 'team xtreme'. I had become very close to Drew, Gail, Matt and Reby, despite mine and Reby's on screen rivalry. Everything was perfect, apart from Jeff's wife Beth becoming a little jealous. We had both tried to tell her we were just friends but she wouldn't have any of it. It became so bad that i was no longer able to talk to him off camera. He was one of my best friends though, and it hurt me to know i could no longer see him. Even Reby and Matt had tried talking to Beth, but she was just so set in her ways.

I had been at the arena for an hour. Tonight's match i will be competing against Jade for the knockout championship. I needed to be 100% focused. As i was stood there stretching and warming up, the locker room door opened. I was expecting to hear a female voice, but the voice i heard completely threw my focus "Lex, i need to talk to you" my eyes fall onto his, he had sadness written all over him "Jeff, what's up?" he let out a loud sigh and placed himself on the bench next to where i was standing "it's Beth. She's giving me hell over our partnership." i didn't like what she was putting him through. There was nothing going on with us, it was just a friendship, why couldn't she accept that? Placing myself next to him, i let my hand rest on his thigh "what does she want you to do now?" he sighs once more and looks to the floor "she wants me to tell Dixie to break up team xtreme." my heart almost stops hearing the news. "but what about the fans? Team xtreme is pulling in so much money for the show, i don't think Dixie will pull a big money earner apart. Why can't she just accept we are friends?" his face turns towards me and our eyes connect as his hand rests on my leg "i'm not actually going to ask Dixie to split us. Beth is going to have to deal with it. Like you said, she wont get rid of a huge money maker." silence falls around us as i begin to think. We had a huge staff party coming up soon, it would be perfect if Jeff brought Beth. Then she could see we are only friends.

"what if you bring her to the staff party? Then she can see first hand that we are only friends" the silence came back, but only for a few seconds "i suppose i could. But then again, if she is there it could be a disaster. I don't know what to do for the best. I just wish she could see it's only a friendship and nothing else." our conversation was cut short by Gail walking in. Her mouth almost drops seeing Jeff in the womens locker "what are you doing in here?! It's only for women, have you got something you're not telling us about?" a small laugh leaves my lips at her remark. "we were just talking Gail. He was just about to leave" turning my gaze back to Jeff, i let my hands fall on his arms "don't worry, we'll figure something out" he forces a smile and nods to Gail before leaving the room. My face was expressionless and my brain was working over drive. I needed to think of a way i could get Beth off Jeff's back.

My match was just minutes away and i was making my way to the stage entrance. Firm arms wrap around my waist "good luck tonight" smirking to myself i place my hands over Drew's "thanks honey" my theme tune echoed through out the arena and i felt Drew's grip losen. Time to kick some ass! I walked on to the entrance stage throwing the Hardy guns, the fans started to go wild. I bounced to the ring, slapping fans hands as i go. As i jumped into the ring, my overdrive kicked in. I smelt blood, this was going to be my night.

The match became a blurr as i heard the bell ring and the announcer talk "here is your winner and new knockout champion, Lexi!" the fans screamed and cheered as the ref held up my hand and presented me with the belt. I was in shock and disbelief, i had just won the knockout title belt and i wanted to celebrate. Jumping on to the turn buckle, i throw the Hardy guns and hold my belt up high. I was so proud right now, nothing could bring me down. As i made my way back up the ramp, fans leant over the railing for pictures and to shake my hand. I was still completely shocked i had become the new champ. The second i walked through the curtain backstage i was met by Jeff's embrace. He held me so tight i could barely breathe "well done! I'm so proud of you Lex" i managed to wriggle out of his arms and gather my breathe. I still couldn't believe it "thank you. I'm so happy right now! I'll be celebrating tonight for sure" my words had cut into him. I had completely forgot that Beth wouldn't let him see me out of work. His smile slowly turned into a frown and his eyes looked towards the floor. "i wish i could join you. Have a drink or two for me?" instantly i felt horrible for what i had said. "shit, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to upset you. Surely Beth knows you're staying in a hotel tonight? She doesn't need to know you're out with me" i noticed the smile he once had slowly return into a slight smirk "we both know i shouldn't, but fuck it. I'll meet you after the show"


	9. Chapter 9 Bad decisions

**Bad decisions.**

I had joined Jeff in the club an hour after the show. We had decided to play it safe and not tell anyone where we were. The less chance of Beth finding out the better. I placed my hand over his and pretty much dragged him to the bar "come on, i need a drink or two." he let out a slight laugh and let me lead him to the bar. We were greeted by a bartender who smiled at us warmly "what can i get for you?" i paused to think for a second before i replied "i'll have a shot and a cocktail please." the bartender nods and turns to Jeff "and for you?" "i'll just have a bottle of beer please" we stood at the bar waiting for our drinks, i could see that Jeff looked a little tense. Maybe he was worried Beth might still find out, or maybe he was just a little tired after his match earlier. Once our drinks were handed to us, i lead him to a small table out of the way of everyone.

I placed my hand on top of his "is everything ok? You look tense" his eyes were firmly on his beer "i'm fine, it's just problems at home getting to me. I shouldn't need to lie to her about seeing my friends." i really did feel bad for him. The only way he could see me was by lying to his wife. I began to feel horrible about bringing him out tonight. My face sunk and a loud sigh left my lips "what's wrong?" our eyes connect as he looks at me worried "i just feel horrible for making you come out. I shouldn't make you do something when it means lying to your wife. I'm a shit friend!" i felt his hand on my chin as he tilted my head to look deep into his eyes "it was my choice, you didn't force me. If anyone is in the wrong here, it's me. You're not a shit friend, in fact, you are an amazing one." his words made me feel warm inside. He actually classed me as a decent friend. I still couldn't help but feel bad though.

The words to one of my favourite songs echoed through the club as my eyes lit up "man i love this song, i'm sorry but i have to dance" a smile took over his face as he watched me jump off to the dance floor. The beat took over my body as my hips began to sway. It would have been nice to have another female here to dance with, but i was still happy with the company i had. I was dancing for several minutes before Jeff's hand fell onto my shoulder "another drink?" his hand cupped mine as he lead me back to the bar. This time we had shots, and lots of them. Four each to be exact. They were horrible, but they were strong. Just what i needed to get the celebration going. "come on, you're dancing with me. No excuses!" he didn't seem to mind the idea of dancing, i didn't even need to drag him. He followed my lead willingly. We took up a small space on the dance floor and the beat took over me once more.

The night rolled on and we were both pretty drunk. We had been dancing for the last half an hour. Everything was going great until Jeff's phone rang. I noticed his face drop as he checked the caller ID "shit, it's Beth. I can't talk to her, i'm steaming and in a loud night club." my shoulders shrugged as my hips continued to move to the beat "just leave it, tell her tomorrow you fell asleep early." i could see in his eyes that he was worried. "i'm going to go outside. I'll call her back and say she just woke me up. I'll be back soon" i pouted as he walked off, but i didn't let it get to me. I was well and truly drunk and i wanted to dance. The fact that i was still on cloud nine really helped with the party mood.

Jeff returned after half an hour. He looked pissed. "i guess it didn't go too well" his head shook furiously "she's being a bitch. Apparently she called Reby and asked her to knock on my door. When i didn't answer she put two and two together." now i felt bad. I couldn't help but blame myself for all this "come on, lets go back to the hotel. I don't feel like partying much anymore." i could see in his eyes and the way he grabbed me that he didn't want to leave "no way, she knows i'm out with you so it can't get any worse. Fuck what she thinks, i want to have a good night with my friend" before i could protest his hand was cupped around mine and he was leading me back to the bar. Another three shots and a cocktail each later and we were slightly worse for wear. From the bar i was dragged back to the dance floor.

We stayed in the middle of the dance floor for the rest of the night, the odd trip to the bar inbetween songs. By the time 3am came, we were both extremely drunk. Almost to the point that we couldn't walk. Somehow we managed to flag a taxi down. Luckily Jeff told the driver where to take us, my brain just didn't work. If it was left to me, we'd be lost. The walk back to our hotel rooms would have been hillarious for anyone watching. We stumbled several times while holding on to each other and the walls. I hadn't been this drunk in a long time, but it felt amazing. We had just had an amazing night, it was a shame it was coming to an end. My room came first. After several minutes rummaging for my key, i finally managed to open the door. Turning to Jeff, i give him a warm smile and wrap my arms around him "thanks for an amazing night. I hope you don't get in too much trouble" as i pull away, i notice the smile on his face "she's going to go mad, but i don't care. See you at the arena next week" i managed to bring up my hand to wave as he walked off.

My room was spinning, the sight of it made me feel sick to my stomach. "fuck i'm drunk! Need...my bed" i had managed to stumble to my bed. It was as if my body couldn't go anymore. I became limp and flopped onto my bed face down. The spinning got worse as i was lay flat, but i didn't need to worry. I fell into an alcohol induced sleep fairly quick.


	10. Chapter 10 Old memories

**Old memories.**

I had sailed through the last few weeks shows, keeping a firm grip on my knockout title. No one could take me down, i felt unstoppable. Me and Jeff seemed to have become even closer, despite the fact that Beth wouldn't get off his case. I had just got backstage after my match against Maria, when i was approached by Dixie "i need you to get freshened up. You'll be accompanying Jeff in his match for the championship against Drew. I need team xtreme on top form tonight, the pair of you will be doing a signing tomorrow afternoon. I'll fill you both in after the match tonight." nothing more was said. I didn't even have time to ask questions. Jeff's match was happening after the one going on right now. I had no time to spare. Pushing open the male locker door, i notice Jeff sitting on the bench. He had only applied half of his face paint, his face looked full of regret.

As i placed myself next to him, i felt his hand rest on my leg "i don't know where it all went wrong. Me and Beth were so happy, but then she turned. I get quized every night after a match or a special event. We have so many fond memories, why is it all being thrown aside?" my heart sank. I just wanted to make everything ok for him, but i knew i couldn't. Placing my hand over his, i rest my head on his shoulder "sometimes people change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. It's not our fault if our loved ones change due to a friendship. If there's no trust, there's no relationship. We can sit and talk more after the show, i promise. Right now, we have to get ready and show our fans we are strong!" his eyes connected with mine as a smile formed on his lips "thanks Lex. I'm so glad i still have you as a friend." a short silence falls around us before i stand up and place my hands on my hips "finish painting your face and then paint half of mine. I think it'll look great for our image" his eyes seemed to light up as i spoke. Finally, he looked happy.

Our faces were painted and we had taken our place behind the curtain, ready to make our way to the ring. Jeff's theme starts to play as he turns to look at me "let's do this!" bumping our fists together, we begin making our way through the curtain. The fans start to scream as Jeff takes to the stage, shortly followed by me. The arena was taken over by screams. As we made our way to the ring, fans leaned over the railing to touch us and take photos. Sliding into the ring, i jump up to the turn buckle and throw the Hardy guns. Jeff had done the same on the opposite turn buckle. Jumping down, i made my way to the centre of the ring, next to Jeff. I was shocked to feel his arm fall around my waist as we stood there. I shook it off, thinking nothing of it when Drews music echoed through the arena.

The match had been going on for almost 30 minutes. Both men were becoming tired and sore. I stood outside the ring, shouting for Jeff to win at the top of my lungs. The fans were also encouraging him. Finally, ten minutes later Jeff gets the pin on Drew. The bell rings as the ref holds his hand up and the announcer takes the mic "here is your winner, and new TNA champion, Jeff Hardy" the arena fills with screams as i throw myself into the ring. Our arms wrap around each other in a tight embrace "you did it! I'm so happy for you" i could feel him smile into my neck before he pulls away and holds his hand up with mine.

 _I was stood at ringside, eagerly awaiting for him to get the pin. The match had gone on for what felt like hours, but it had only been 20 minutes. The fans started to cheer as the bell rings "here is your winner, and new WWE champion, John Cena!" my eyes lit up as i jumped into the ring and threw my arms around him."you did it! I'm so proud of you" his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace as the fans continued to scream._

"are you alright?" his words snapped me from my memories. We were still stood in the ring, his eyes were firmly pressed on me as he looked to me in confusion "i'm fine. I was just remembering the time Cena won the WWE championship. It was just like this, and i was there to see it. It's times like this that i miss my friends back in the WWE." a warm smile formed as he cupped my hand in his "come on, let's get out of here" we walked back up the ramp hand in hand, high fiving fans as we walked. Once we were behind the curtain, we were approached by Dixie "Alexis, Jeff, your signing will be held here in universal studios at 2pm tomorrow. Come dressed as if you are wrestling, face paint too. The fans will get the chance to have pictures with you both too, so we need team xtreme looking their best." i couldn't wait, this was my first ever signing and it was also team xtreme's first signing.


	11. Chapter 11 The signing

**The signing.**

I had gone to Jeff's hotel room to get ready. He was going to paint half of my face again. I placed myself on a chair and scooped my hair back into a loose pony tail as he prepared his face paints. "what colours do you want?" i took a moment to think  
before replying "pink and black, my favourite colours" he threw me a slight smile before bending down in front of me. He dipped the brush into the black paint and began to draw a pattern on one side of my face. It ony took him 15 minutes to complete  
it. "what do you think?" he brought a mirror to my face so i could inspect his art "i love it! Thank you" he smiled at me once more as i stood up "now you have to do yours. We've only got 40 minutes before we're due at the venue" as he began to paint  
his face, i walked into the bathroom to style my hair. I had decided to straighten it and give it some volume by back combing the top.

We had made it to the venue with 10 minutes to spare. Dixie was there with Billy, setting everything up for us. There were posters of me and Jeff together along with large cardboard cuttings of us both. The fans were lining up outside, the line was almost  
to the entrance of universal studios. We only had a three hour slot, there was a good chance the fans near the end of the line weren't going to get in. Me and Jeff were stood in a side room waiting. His hand rested on my shoulder "what do you say  
to a few drinks when we're done?" a smirk crept onto my face, i'll never turn down a good time "sure. We could go back to the club, or just stay in the hotel bar" "the club sounds fun." before we could talk some more, Billy poked his head behind the  
door "we're ready for you" he lead us to the main room. As we took our seats behind the table, we could hear the fans screaming. Dixie was stood by the door with two guards, waiting to let the fans in.

We had been signing for almost two hours, trying to get through as many fans as we could. My hand was starting to hurt due to all the writing, but i carried on as if nothing was wrong. The last thing i wanted was to let the fans down. The next few to  
the table were a group of young girls. They had face paint like Jeff's and his arm bands on. One of them even had her hair dyed like his. They came straight over to us, huge smiles on their faces. "i'm so happy to finally meet you both! Jeff, you  
have been my idol for years. Can i please have a picture with you, and then one with both of you?" I noticed a smile on Jeff's lips as he signed the girls poster and put his arm around her. She looked like she was going to faint at any minute. One  
of the girls had her phone out, it looked like she was recording the experience. After they had all had photo's, the girl with the coloured hair turns back to us both "i think you make a great couple, why aren't you together?" Jeff lets out a slight  
laugh before answering "i'm married, that's why we're not together." the girl in front of us screws her face up "you shouldn't be married, you and Lex make a better pairing" before she could talk longer, Dixie walks over and ushers her off.

The signing finally comes to a close. Only a few fans were turned away. I felt so bad for them, but there was nothing i could do. We made our way back to our hotel rooms to clean up. I didn't want to go to a club with face paint all over my face. By the  
time i had showered and got dressed the time was just before 8. i had put on a black denim mini skirt and a black tank top, along with my knee high black platform boots. I was stood in the lobby waiting for Jeff to turn up. I was stood there waiting  
for almost 20 minutes before he turned up. I threw him a glare "thanks for making me wait Mr. What kept you?" he lets out a loud sigh "i was talking to Beth. She's not happy with me going out tonight, but i told her she'll have to deal with it." i  
still didn't know what her problem with me was. We weren't too cuddly or flirting, there was no reason she had to feel threatened by me. All i could do was hope she didn't give Jeff too much hassel.

We jumped in the taxi and made our way to the club. I didn't care what trouble it would cause, i was going to make sure Jeff enjoyed the night. If i had to, i would talk to Beth and tell her there's nothing going on. As we walked in, the music was playing  
full volume. The lights were shooting around the room and on the dance floor. The smoke machines were kicking out so much smoke we could barely see. We made it to the bar and ordered some shots and a cocktail each, before making our way to a small  
table. "we are going to have fun tonight and enjoy ourselves. No thinking negative! Deal?" he smiles at me before taking a sip of his drink and nodding softly "deal"


	12. Chapter 12 What have i done?

**What have i done?**

We were sat at the table enjoying our drinks when my favourite song came on, so freakin' tight. "i have to dance to this, it's my all time favourite song!" i pretty much ran to the dance floor. My hips started to sway instantly as the beat took over my  
body and mind. My eyes were closed as i moved to every bit of the bass. I had become lost in the song, until a tap on my shoulder broke my rhythm"shots?" Jeff was holding two shots and he had a wicked smirk on his face. I thought nothing of  
it and downed both shots. My eyes began to water and i could feel the burn as the liquid made it's way into my stomach "shit, are you trying to kill me?" he began to laugh, causing me to frown slightly "it's only sambuca. I didn't have you down as  
a wuss" playfully nudging him, i let out a loud laugh and continue to dance.

Several shots and cocktails later we were both dancing. We each had a cocktail in our hand as we moved to the beat of the music. Smoke machines going off around us as the lights danced. This had turned out to be a pretty good night, and we were only half  
way through. The beat to intoxicated echoed through the club, causing my eyes to light up. Grabbing Jeff's free hand, i begin to let my body move to the beat, singing every word. "let's dance, no time for romance. You got me, intoxicated" it seemed  
like the perfect song for the night. We got each other intoxicated and all i wanted to do was dance. Jeff's hands wrap around my waist and his body follows the movements of mine. We were dancing extremely close, but i didn't see any problem. Just  
two friends enjoying themselves. His head rested on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as we danced. My arms snaked into the air and fell down behind me, touching the back of Jeff's head. I don't think either of us knew exactly what  
we were doing. We saw it as a bit of harmless fun, or so i thought.

As the night came to an end, we both stumbled towards a taxi. We had consumed so much alcohol tonight, but we had fun. After almost falling out of the taxi back at the hotel, we managed to stumble back to Jeff's room. Neither of us wanted the party to  
end, so we ordered a bottle of wine from the bar. I had plugged in my phone and put on some club music. Jeff had poured us both a drink as we sat down on the sofa. We sat up for hours drinking wine. But tiredness was finally getting the better of  
me as i let out a loud yawn "i think i should get back to my room now. I'm knackered" i noticed Jeff pout a little, he still wanted to party. I stood up and made my way to the door, Jeff following behind me. Turning to face him, i wrap my arms around  
him "i've had an awesome night. Thank you for getting me out." before i could pull away, i felt his lips press against mine. For some reason, i didn't push away. Our tongues began to clash and roam each others mouths as our grip on each other tightened.  
I felt his hands slide up my back as he deepened the kiss. I almost became lost in the moment, until something clicked in my head. What were we doing?

I managed to pull away, breaking the kiss. His eyes were connected to mine, confusion evident in them. "we can't do this, how could we let this happen?" i didn't give him time to answer me. I flew out of his room as fast as i could. Closing my door behind  
me, my back presses against it firmly as i begin to slide down it. I couldn't get my head around what had just happened. I felt horrible. I had just kissed Jeff, with so much passion. If Beth ever found out, she'd be crushed. How could i do this to  
someone? My thoughts began to race and i started to hate myself. How could i look at him normal again? This was really going to put a strain on work. Would i even be able to carry on being his partner at work? I couldn't think about anything else.

When i woke up the next morning, my head felt like it was going to explode. Not only from the hangover i had, but the thoughts of last night. I just sat there in my bed, knees to my chest, going over what had happened. There was a loud knock at my door,  
but i ignored it. How could i see anyone with how i'm feeling? Whoever was at my door wasn't giving up. Eventually i walked over to answer it, i was shocked to see Jeff standing there "we need to talk about last night. Can i come in?" i let out a  
loud sigh before moving out of the way, allowing him entrance. I felt his firm hands on each of my arms. The look in his eyes was a mixture of confusion and hurt "i'm sorry about what happened. I was drunk and i let myself go a little too much. I  
don't want this to affect our work partnership or our friendship" i didn't want it to either, but i was having a hard time coming to terms with it. " i hate myself for not pushing away. If Beth ever found out, it would crush her. How could i let myself  
do this to another person? I don't want it to affect our friendship, but i need time to think about it all." his eyes looked towards the floor and i could tell i had just hurt him "i'm sorry Jeff, i didn't mean to hurt you. Please understand how bad  
i feel about it all." in an instant his arms were wrapped firmly around me and his head was resting on my shoulder "i do understand, i feel bad about it too. You are one of my closest friends, i can't lose you. I'll give you some time though." with  
that, he pulled away and walked out of my room.


	13. Chapter 13 Moving on

**Moving on.**

It had been a few weeks since our kiss. I had tried my best to avoid him for the week that followed the event. I maintained a professional relationship with him, i couldn't let the fans down. We were still friends, but we saw each other less now. I felt  
too bad about what happened, i couldn't carry on like before in fear it might happen again. I had started seeing Drew recently, but we had kept it between us. We didn't want everyone to know our business and try to get involved. Plus some team xtreme  
fans might not take the news lightly. I had just turned up to the venue ready for impact. Me and Drew had drovethere together. As we were a little early, we decided to make good use of the time. No one was supposed to be getting here for at  
least another hour, so we made our way to the male locker room.

He threw his arms around me the second the door was closed, locking our lips together. Our kiss deepened asour hands began to roam each others bodies. We hadn't noticed Jeff walk in, until he spoke "oh, don't mind me" instantly i broke the kiss  
and turned to face Jeff. He looked pissed "i'm sorry, we didn't think anyone would get here for at least another hour" he stood there, eyes narrowed. His glare was firmly placed on Drew "thanks for telling me Lex. I'm supposed to be your friend!"  
man i felt awkward. I didn't know why he was acting this way. It was as if i had just cheated on him and he caught us red handed. I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into a fight about it "i'm sorry. I have to go get ready for my match tonight"  
i didn't even turn to say goodbye to any of them. I couldn't wait to get into the locker room.

Since walking in on me and Drew, Jeff had been walking round with a right chip on his shoulder. He barely spoke to me, let alone looked at me. I didn't know what his problem was, he should be happy for me, not angry. I had just won my match and made my  
way backstage. Making my way to the male locker, i let out a loud sigh as i prepared to walk in. I saw Jeff sat down applying his face paint. "you going to tell me what's bugging you?" he didn't even look at me when he spoke "i can't believe you're  
with HIM! Why didn't you tell me?" sighing, i place myself beside him "i didn't want to tell anyone. We don't want people knowing because i didn't want to upset our fans. I thought you'd be happy for me" he lets out a loud sigh and lowers his head  
"i'm sorry, i should be happy for you. I'm just going through a rough time right now." i knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, tightly. "you can talk to me you know. Don't think that because of the little incident that we can  
no longer talk." rather than returning my embrace, he stands up, causing me to fall backwards a little. "i'm fine!" his words were sharp and stern. "fine, be like that! I'll see you next week!"

I was supposed to accompany him to the ring tonight, but he had pissed me off so much i couldn't bare to be near him. Dixie had agreed to let me leave early. I had told her everything about what had just happened. Being a woman, she understood completely.  
I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I headed straight for the one place i knew i could be happy, my home. I needed to see Jodie, she always made things alot easier for me.

 **Jeff's POV**

The energy was rushing through my body, sending an electric feeling to my bones. I won the match no problem, but i knew i was going to get in shit for doing the unplanned swanton bomb. I didn't care though, i was angry and i felt unbreakable. As soon  
as i got back to the locker room, i packed my things away and made my way to the hotel. I knew i shouldn't but i had gone back to my old ways. The white powder in front of me looked too good to pass up. There was a perfectly cut large line in front  
of me and i waisted no time snorting it. My nose went numb along with the back of my throat. Then the feeling hit, i felt like i was flying high. My body began to tingle and my head felt like it was in a fish bowl. But then the amazing feeling hit  
me. I fell back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, taking it all in. The euphoria was soon interupted by the ringing of my phone, it was Beth. I really didn't want to talk to her right now, but if i ignored her i'd never hear the end of it. "yeah?"  
"wow, what a nice way to talk to your loving wife! When will you be coming home?" a loud sigh slips out accidently "tomorrow, why?" i could tell she was beginning to get angry with me "because your wife and daughters miss you! You're not with HER  
are you?" i hated the way she would talk about Lex. She was one of my closest friends at one point, but now it felt like she was gone forever "i won't be seeing her again. I pissed her off earlier, big time." "good riddence i say! I suppose i'll let  
you go then. See you tomorrow. Me and Ruby love you" "tell Ruby daddy loves her. Bye"

I knew not saying i love you to Beth would probably land me in shit, but right now i didn't want to love anyone. The night i had shared a kiss with Lex, i realised that i actually had feelings for her. But now she hates me, i blew our friendship because  
i was high. Story of my life!


	14. Whatever happened to friendship?

**Whatever happened to friendship?**

Due to the way my life had played out recently, i decided to have some time off work. Jodie had been by my side the whole time. Jeff had tried to call me but i rejected every single call. I couldn't bare to talk to him, not after how rude he was to me.  
/Several months had passed. It had been written into TNA that i had been in a serious car accident and needed a year off. The year was almost up and i wasn't looking forward to seeing Jeff again. But i had to, for the fans. We were still team xtreme  
/and our fans adored us both. I was just preparing to leave my home when my phone rang. This time it was Matt "hey Matt, everything ok?" he sounded happy to be talking to me "there's a party at Jeff's house tonight, you coming?"i really wanted to say  
/yes, but i couldn't. Beth hates me and i don't think i could face her after what happened. "i don't think so Matt, Beth hates me." "she's not here tonight. Please come, we all miss you." i let out a loud sigh before shaking my head "alright i'll be  
/there. See you soon" the only reason i was going, was the others. I had missed everyone so much, including Jeff.

It took a few hours for me to finally reach Jeff's place. As i pulled up, i gasped at the sight of his home. It was huge! I was still in shock as i walked towards the door. I was still gazing up towards the roof as i knocked the door. "hey Lex, glad you  
/could make it" i was broken from my thoughts by Matt. His arms wrapped around me tight "everyone's inside, just go through" i took in every inch of my surroundings as i made my way to the lounge. Everyone was here, Drew, Eli, Ethan, Gail, Jade, Reby  
/but no Jeff. My gaze turns to Matt again "where's Jeff?" "oh he's in the back garden, he should be getting the BBQ ready" "i'll go check" i managed to find my way to the back door. The one thing i had noticed, there were no photo's of him and Beth  
/anywhere in the house. I shrugged it off and opened the back door. Jeff was stood by the bbq with a beer in his hand. He looked up as i made my way over to him "hey Jeff. I came out to see how the bbq was coming along. Matt said you'd be out here"  
/he smiles warmly at me before looking back to the coal on the bbq

"i'm glad you could make it. I wanted to talk to you about our last encounter." i really didn't want to talk about it, but i wanted to give him a chance to explain. "alright, i'm listening" he let out a sigh as his head turned to the floor "i was using  
/again. The reason i was so angry was because it was a drug fueled rage, i saw you with Drew and it triggered my anger. I had so much going through my head i didn't know what to do. Whatever happened to our friendship? We used to be so close, i miss  
/those days." he almost looked as if he was going to cry. My heart sank hearing his words. I couldn't stay angry at him and throw our friendship away. My arms wrapped around his waist tightly "i'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. You should have  
/told me about the drugs, i could've helped you through it." his hands fell on my arms as i stood behind him, still holding him "i thought you would have ran a mile, Beth did. Once she realised i was using again, she took Ruby and Nera andmoved  
/in with her parents." now i felt bad. I couldn't believe she had just got up and left. He needed help, not to be abandoned.

"i won't abandon you again Jeff. I've been a real crappy friend recently, but i'll help you through all this. I'm sure Beth will come back when she realises you're clean again" his hand tightens around my arm before he turns around and throws his arms  
/around me "thank you." we stood there in each others arms for a few minutes, before i pulled away. "i'm going to get a beer. I'll be back soon" he smiles at me warmly beforei walk back into the house. Grabbing a beer, i make my way into the

lounge. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Reby had noticed me walk back in, she signalled for me to come over "can i have a word?" i didn't think anything of it and followed her to the hall way. "what is it?" she looked at me, but i couldn't  
/read her expression "Jeff hasn't been the same since you left. It's like a part of him died. He really values your friendship Lexi, he needs his friends now more than ever" a slight smile forms as i place a hand on her arm "don't worry, i won't be  
/leaving him to deal with everything alone. I've already spoke to him."

Moments later Jeff calls to everyone "food is ready" i've never seen people move so fast in my life. I'm guessing the alcohol had made everyone ravenous. Once everyone had been given a burger, i placed myself next to Jeff. He gently nudged me as i began  
/to eat. It was nice that we had managed to get our friendship back. Once everyone had eaten and gone back inside, i felt Jeff's hand cup mine "come with me" i let him lead me to a huge grassy part of his garden, where he lay down looking to the sky.  
/I lay down beside him and gazed to the stars "the sky is beautiful tonight" "it is. I like to just lie down and gaze to the stars. Since Beth left, i haven't really had much to do apart from work." i placed my hand on his and gave a reasurring squeeze  
/"don't beat yourself up over it. Just aim at getting her back."

We lay there for hours holding hands. It was as if the party wasn't happening. We were finally disturbed by Matt "there you guys are. We've been partying without you! Are you going to come join in?" "yeah, we'll be in soon brother" Matt shrugged his shoulders  
/and stumbled back towards the house. I sat myself up "come on, let's go enjoy ourselves" i stood up and began walking towards the house, followed by Jeff. I grabbed another beer and sat down on the couch. Jeff placed himself on one of his chairs.


	15. Chapter 15 Love hurts

**Love hurts.**

The party had been going on for hours, it was almost 3am. People had begun to pass out where they sat. Matt and Reby had fallen asleep in one of the spare bedrooms, while the others were all over the floor and chairs. Drew, Eli, me and Jeff were the only people still awake. Drew and Eli were arm wrestling while extremely drunk. I felt Jeff's hand on mine "are you coming to bed?" i had to admit, i was getting tired. And i couldn't be bothered to watch Drew and Eli anymore. "ok. Do you have another spare room?" his hand was firmly around mine as he lead me upstairs. Pushing open a door, he leads me inside. The room was huge. There was a large four poster bed covered in a black satin Duvet. "wow, if this is a spare room, i'd love to know what your room is like" he smiles to me warmly before letting go of my hand and closing the door "this is my room. There's no harm in friends sharing a bed, unless you want to fall asleep with everyone downstairs."

i shifted uneasily as i looked around "but this is yours and Beth's bed, i can't sleep in here" he smiles at me once more before starting to strip down to his boxers "don't worry, she left me. And like i said, there's no harm in friends sharing a bed. Just chill and climb in"

He was now stood in just his boxers. I could feel my heart beginning to race at the sight of him. I had always thought he was handsome, but seeing him in next to nothing sent me crazy. I tried so hard to hold back my blushing and watched closely as he pulled back his duvet. I didn't know if i should get undressed or stay in my clothes. I was beginning to feel warm and a little nervous. "are you getting in then?" his words snapped me back to reality. I began to take my clothes off, leaving just my underwear and tank top on. His eyes were firmly on my body as i climbed into the bed. He pulled the duvet up over us and looks deep into my eyes "goodnight Lex" for some reason i found myself wanting him. I had never felt like this about him the whole time we had been friends. Before i knew him, i would have jumped at the chance to be in his bed. But now, now he was a friend, i shouldn't be having these thoughts. I manage to smile, pushing all my thoughts to the back of my mind "goodnight Jeff" i watched as his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I found myself wondering what he would be like in the sack. My cheeks began to turn a bright red, thank god Jeff was asleep. Eventually i nodded off.

The warm rays on my face woke me up. I let out a yawn as i turned to face Jeff. My cheeks instantly turned red once more as i realised i wasn't dreaming. I just couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. Maybe it was because i hadn't seen him in so long. I shifted nervously when i heard the door open and Matt's voice "hey bro wake up" as my head pops out the covers Matt's eyes go wide "woah what's going on here?" my cheeks turn red again "i didn't want to sleep with everyone on the floor, so Jeff said i could sleep here." seconds later Jeff throws back his side of the duvet "what do you want Matt?" he was still stood there wide eyed "did you guys have sex?" i let out a nervouse laugh as Jeff sighed "no brother, we didn't. I let her sleep here so she didn't have to stay on the floor. What did you want?" the look on Matt's face was priceless "i just wanted to say me and Reby are going now, we'll be back later ok?" Jeff nods as Matt turns to leave "see you later Lex"

My eyes fall on Jeff as he stands up. He looked so perfect. I needed to get rid of these thoughts, and fast! "i'm going for a shower, make yourself at home" i watched on as he dissapeared into his bathroom. Taking the opportunity, i quickly got dressed and made my way into the lounge. Drew and Eli were still here, so i sat down on the couch beside them "what are you guys doing still here?" "we haven't been to sleep yet. Just waiting for a taxi to come pick us up" Eli's voice sounded hazey and low. You could tell he hadn't been asleep. It was almost amusing to watch them try to form words. The alcohol was still fresh in their blood.

Their taxi eventually turned up, i don't know how they had managed to walk to it. Jeff had come downstairs after his shower and sat next to me. He turned the tv on and placed his arm on the arm of the sofa "what do you have planned today?" i shrugged my shoulders "nothing really. I suppose i should prepare for tomorrow. I need to be ready for my return and i still haven't booked into a hotel" "you know, you're more than welcome to stay here until the show. It saves you some money on the hotel" i don't know why, but his offer made me feel nervous. "i don't mind getting a hotel. I used to do it every week" i could tell i had hit a nerve when his face dropped "alright then. It would have been nice to have company" instantly i felt horrible "alright, i'll stay here again. This isn't the way to get your family back though" it didn't look like he cared. The second i said i would stay, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. As i pulled away, i gave him a warm smile "i'm going to jump in your shower and change into some clean clothes." i knew in my heart i shouldn't be staying here again. If Beth found out, there would be no chance she will come back. I didn't want to ruin a family. I shrugged off my thoughts and jumped straight in the shower.


	16. Chapter 16 The return

**The return.**

My second night at Jeff's i made sure i had the spare room. Matt and Reby had joined us for dinner and a movie night. Despite my doubts, we actually had a really good night. I drove to the arena with Jeff. As we walked in, everyone was waiting "welcome back!" every single wrestler was there to welcome me back. I could feel my eyes tearing up. They actually missed me and cared that i was coming back. I suddenly felt very content about my job and everyone i worked with. I never had anything like this in the WWE. Tonight i was due to have a match against Maria and then i was to accompany Jeff to the ring in his match against Ethan. I made my way to the locker room to get ready. Once i was in my wrestling gear, i made my way to the stage entrance. Tonight i had put on my black, baggy cargo pants and a white zebra print crop top. I had my black arm bands with the holes in and my black knee high boots. I was ready to raise some hell in my return.

My theme tune echoed through out the arena and the fans went wild. Hearing them cheer for me after my year off filled me with confidence. As i walked through the curtain, the fans erupted. They were leaning over the railing to touch me as i made my way to the ring. This feeling was like no other, i loved every single fan. Due to my time off, the knockout championship was taken off me and given to Maria, but i was going to take it back tonight. Her music started to play and the fans began to boo her. They were fully backing me, every step of the way. We were now half way through the fight, Maria was lying in the ring out cold. To my fans surprise, i took to the turn buckle and stood up high. After throwing the Hardy guns, i lunged forward and performed a swanton bomb. The commentators were just as shocked as the fans were. As i went to pin Maria, the fans started to go crazy once more. I got the pin just as Jeff entered the ring. His arms were around my waist and i was lifted off the floor. He had been watching the tv backstage and saw my swanton. "i can't believe you done that, and perfectly! I'm so proud of you!"

The ref walked over and handed the knockout championship back to me. I had the ref holding one hand up and Jeff holding the other "here is your winner, and new knockout champion, Lexi" the crowd go wild once more as i make my way to the ropes, throwing the Hardy guns once more. As i go to turn around Jeff grips on to me tightly, turning me to face him. I did not expect what happened next, and neither did anyone else. He placed both hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips firmly to mine. The fans were going crazy cheering him on, but i didn't know what to think. He had just kissed me on tv, Beth would surely hear of this, there was no doubt about it. As he pulls away, our eyes connect. I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

His hand cups mine as he leads me back up the ramp, high fiving fans on the way. The second we are behind the curtain his lips are pressed to mine once more. His tongue was dancing across my lips, begging for entrance. But i pulled away, leaving him looking shocked and hurt "what was that for? Now you'll never get Beth back. You know she's going to hear about our kiss, it will be all over the tv!" he smiles at me warmly before kissing my forehead "i don't want her back, i've known that for a while now. Come back to mine with me tonight? Please" my thoughts were racing and i didn't know what to make of all this. I couldn't say no, but i didn't want to give off the wrong signals. "alright i'll come back tonight. But then i'm going home" his eyes lit up as he lead me to the locker room. When we reached the male locker, he turns back to face me "after my match meet me at the front entrance. We'll stop off and grab some beers on the way to mine" i smiled and wrapped my arms around him, before walking back to the female locker room. I only had 20 minutes before i was due to accompany Jeff to the ring.

I was stood by the stage entrance when his arms wrapped firmly around me once more "ready?" i nod slightly and lean my head back, resting against his forehead. Jeff's music echoes through the arena as we prepare to make our entrance. He walks through the curtain first, closely followed by me. The fans go wild once more as we make our way to the ring. We were stood in front of each other when his hands cup my cheeks and his lips press against mine. I was still shocked over the last two kisses, now i had another to process. The fans were obviously going to think we were dating now. He pulls away as Ethan's music starts to play. All i could think about at ring side was the kisses Jeff had given to me. In a way, i loved them and wanted more. But my heart was telling me not to. I was well and truly confused!

The bell rings as Jeff was announced the winner. Making our way backstage, he takes my hand in his. "i'm going to grab my things, see you at the front entrance in a few" i was still shocked due to recent events. I had to really think about how i was going to handle this. I knew i didn't want to lose our friendship over all this, but i didn't feel like i could be with him. All i could think about was how bad Beth must feel. I don't even know if she had watched the show tonight. Maybe fans had left comments on Jeff's twitter and instagram. They could have even tweeted Beth. My head felt like it was going to explode.


	17. Chapter 17 Confusion and heartache

**Confusion and heartache.**

The whole journey to Jeff's was silent. I didn't know what to say to him after what happened. He had left me sitting in the lounge drinking a beer, while he showered. So many thoughts were swirling around my head. I wonder if Beth has seen tonight's show? What should i do about all this? Do i try and talk to Beth, or Jeff? I was thinking so much that my head hurt. I had both hands wrapped around my beer and my eyes were staring towards the bottle top. I hadn't even noticed Jeff walk into the room, until i felt him sit beside me. His hand was resting on my thigh as i turned my gaze slightly, so i could half see his face. "everything ok?" there was a long pause, before a loud sigh escaped my lips "i'm just thinking. You shouldn't have kissed me on tv Jeff. Even if you don't want Beth, she shouldn't see you with another woman. If i was her, i'd be heartbroken!"

I could tell that my words had cut into him, but he needed to hear it. There was an awkward silence before i spoke "you should have spoke to her about your feelings before even thinking about moving on" his face dropped as his gaze turned to the floor "i didn't go about it the right way, but i couldn't hold back any longer. I'm sorry if i've made you feel bad" i couldn't stay mad at him. He must be just as confused as i am over all this. My hand rests on his thigh "don't worry about me. Just worry about talking to Beth and sorting all this out" he didn't like hearing my words, but they needed to be said. Poor Beth would be so heartbroken over all of this. He lets out a loud sigh before standing up "i'll give her a call. You're right, she does need to hear how i feel from me." i watched as he left the room. My heart began to pound. I wanted him to talk to her, but not while i was sat here. I suddenly felt very awkward and wanted to be anywhere but here.

An hour passed when Jeff finally walked back in to the room. His eyes were bright and he looked happy. Confusion took over me as he placed himself next to me " i've spoke to her. She knows exactly how i feel about her and she has accepted it. I can't continue to be with her when i have feelings for you" i began to get nervous as my heart started to pound. I couldn't be with him, not this soon. We had been friends for so long, i didn't know if i could actually be with him. Everything was going way too fast and i needed to take a step back. "Jeff, i don't know how i feel about all this. You're a very good friend to me and i don't want to lose that." before i could say anything else i felt his hand cup my face "i'm not expecting you to make any sort of decision right now. I'm happy with being friends, Lex." we sat there in silence for a few minutes before the door swung open. We both turned to see Matt stood in the door way, beers in hand. "it's the weekend, lets party! I've got shannon coming round too. Reby is staying at home with Maxel though, we can't get a sitter."

Sure enough, Shannon Moore turned up, with more beer, shortly after Matt. What was planned for a quiet night, had turned into a full blown party. I wasn't complaining though, i needed a stiff drink or two after the night i had. The drinks were well and truly flowing now and we were all merry. It sucked that Reby wasn't here. Being the only girl at a party wasn't very fun. Matt had put on some club music and was dancing, beer in hand. The sight of him trying to dance caused me to laugh and shake my head. He paused and gave me a stare "you come and do better then missy!" i threw him a smirk before standing up "alright then. Prepare to be put to shame!" i took place beside him and let my hips sway to the beat of the music. My hands began to move with my body as my hips swayed seductively. Jeff's eyes were firmly watching my every move. Me and Matt were only dancing for a few minutes before Shannon spoke up "who wants some shots? Get this party really kicking" hearing shots mentioned i instantly stop and turn to Shannon "i'll do some shots!" he signalled for me to follow him into the kitchen. I was shortly followed by Jeff and Matt.

Several shots later we were all pretty drunk. Jeff's house being so out the way meant we could have the music really loud. Matt and Shannon were dancing stupid next to each other, i was dancing seductively without realising. The music had completely taken over me, until i felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. A warm breath on the right side of my neck as i feel a stern body press up against me. I knew it was Jeff, i knew his embrace all too well by now. Our bodies were dancing close and his arms were holding on to me tight. My eyes closed as i let the music take over me. I had almost forgotten about the confusion of my situation. Alcohol always made everything better, until the morning after. After a few hours and several more drinks, we were all well and truly drunk. Matt and Shannon were slouched over on the sofa, while me and Jeff were sat on the back porch. His hand was resting on my thigh as we gazed to the stars. The music was still playing loud, we could even hear it in the back garden. I felt Jeff's head rest on my shoulder "how are you feeling now?" i let out a loud sigh before resting my head on his "i don't know what to think. But if you are sure you don't want to be with Beth, i will support you. That's what friends are for" his grip on my thigh tightens as he snuggles in to my neck.

The time was now 4am and we were all beyond drunk. Matt had somehow managed to drag himself to the spare room, while Shannon had passed out on the living room floor. I had just placed myself on the sofa when i feel Jeff's hand on my shoulder "you can share my bed if you like? It's better than sleeping on the sofa or floor" hearing his words sends the thoughts in my head into overdrive once more. I liked the idea of sleeping in a comfy bed, but i didn't want to give off the wrong impression. I took a moment to think before letting out a sigh " i don't know, Jeff. Don't you think it would be better if i stayed on the sofa after everything?" i could tell that wasn't what he wanted, but i knew he wouldn't push me. "alright, if you want to stay on the sofa, i wont stop you." i could hear the sadness in his voice, which made me feel horrible. "wait!" he turns back to face me as i stand up "i'll join you, but no funny bussiness, got it?" he smiles warmly and nods before taking my hand in his.

I let him lead me back into his bedroom. It was still as magnificent as i remembered, the black satin sheets had been replaced with a set of deep purple ones and there was a black lace drape at the bottom of the bed that could be pulled to one side, so the TV could be watched. I had started to become nervous once more as i caught Jeff undressing out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to mind that i was still in the room, but i did. My eyes shot around the room nervously, trying to take my mind off of him stripping. "are you going to sleep in your clothes?" i was quickly snapped back to reality by his voice. I turned to face him, my eyes falling on his bare chest "i was just trying to give you some privacy. I'll get ready in the bathroom." i tried so hard not to get warm and flustered as i walked into his en suite. The second the door was shut, my back pressed firmly against it and my cheeks turned a bright red. Ever since our kiss i had been feeling increasingly nervous around him. I knew i had to somehow calm my nerves and maintain a professional and friendly relationship with him.

After i had stripped down to my thong and bra, i made my way back into the bedroom, clothes in hand. Jeff was under the duvet now, which made it easier for me. I was so confused about everything and i didn't need added emotions. Placing my clothes on the floor next to the bed, i pull back the duvet and snuggle into the bed. The mattress was soft yet stern, just right for a perfect nights sleep. As i pull the duvet up over me, i feel a hand fall on to my hip. My eyes connect with Jeff's as he smiles at me warmly. "you're so beautiful, Lexi" the alcohol was still fresh in our blood, so i passed it off as the drink talking and shake my head "goodnight Jeff."


	18. Chapter 18 Only time will tell

**Only time will tell.**

It had been several months since Jeff had told Beth how he felt. I had stood by him through everything. It had been a very emotional time for them both. Beth was now living back with her parents with both children, while Jeff stayed in his home. He had made an arrangement to have Ruby and Nera every other weekend, but i knew he wasn't happy with it. With his job, sometimes he wouldn't be able to stick to their agreement. Team xtreme was continuously getting a bigger following and the fans were constantly posting about me and Jeff getting together. I had decided to keep our relationship proffesional and friendly. I knew he wasn't happy about it, but i couldn't be with him.

I had just finished my match against Jade, the only appearance i was making on tonights show. Jeff and Matt had been reunited through the script and were fighting against the helms dynasty tonight, leaving me and Reby to relax. We were sat in the rec room watching crappy TV "do you fancy going out tonight? My mum is having Maxel for the night and i don't want to waste a night off" my eyes light up at the idea "sure. I think we could all do with a night out. It will be nice to have another female out for a change" Reby starts to laugh as her head shakes "i'm just thankfull for a night out! I have to drop Maxel off at 7 so be ready for 9?" "i can do that. Hopefully it will be a good night!" we were cut short by Matt and Jeff walking in. They were laughing about something and playfully nudging each other. Reby's voice grabs their attention "the four of us are going out tonight. It's the first night off i've had in months." both Hardy's just nod in agreement. "shouldn't you both get your things?" it was evident that Reby was becoming aggitated with them. "alright, alright. We'll meet you girls out front in a minute"

9pm came round too fast, i was almost late meeting everyone. I had thrown on my red, deep plunge mini dress and some black platform shoes. Once i got into the hotel lobby, everyone was there waiting. Matt signals for me to hurry up as Jeff's eyes follow my body as i walk towards them. Reby smiles warmly at me and brings her hands together "ready to have a wild night?" i nod in response and follow her outside. Matt walks beside her as Jeff walks by my side "you look amazing tonight Lexi" i always adored compliments, but he had seen me in this dress many times before. Why did i look better tonight? "you've seen me in this dress many times Jeff, why only compliment it tonight?" he sighs and looks to the floor "because tonight is the only night i've truly noticed. All the other times i've been married and couldn't really appreciate you." i felt bad for quizzing him, but at the same time i understood his pain.

As we walked into the club, the familiar smell of alcohol and smoke machines hit me. It was a smell i had grown to like. The lights were dancing around the room and the music was loud. The bass sounded amazing and made me instantly want to dance. It was fairly packed, but that wasn't going to get in our way. Straight away we all pile over to the bar. The first round is as usual, shots. Followed by strong cocktails. I think we all want to get drunk tonight. We had finally found a table out the way a little. The music was intoxicating as my feet started to tap. "i have to dance!" wasting no time, i stood up, drink in hand, and made my way to a spot on the dance floor. My hips began to sway to the music as it began to take over me. I was only dancing for a few seconds before Reby took a place by my side. It was so nice to have a female dance partner for the night.

We had been on the dance floor for just over an hour when Matt walked over with a tray full of shots. He had a wicked smile on his face as he shoved the shots towards us. "we each have four, get em down ya!"needless to say, me and Reby didn't need asking twice. We each downed our shots and quickly got back to dancing. Matt's eyes were wide at how fast we knocked the shots back. I threw him a small smirk "jealous that we can drink better than you?" he looked on to me in shock "you two are not human man!" with that, he walked towards the table Jeff was sat at. I caught Jeff's eyes firmly following the movement of my hips, so did Reby. "someone likes what he sees" i brushed it off as friendly banter. I knew he liked me, but there was no way i was going to mix business with pleasure. I could lose a friend if it didn't work out. And i wasn't going to run that risk. "you'd think he'd be use to seeing me like this by now" Reby bursts into laughter and shakes her head slightly "yeah, you'd think so"

The hours flew by and so did the drinks. By now, we were all fairly drunk. The music was still playing loud and the smoke machines filled the room with smoke. Lasers were shooting around the room, occasionally lighting up peoples faces. My head was buzzing and my body tingled, but that was all part of the fun. Reby had gone to the bar with Matt, leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor. My eyes were closed and my body had been taken over by the beat. I was lost in the music again, until i felt strong arms around my waist. My eyes connected with Jeff's as he smiled sweetly at me "you looked like you could use a dance partner" i returned his smile and placed my hands on his hips. Our bodies began to move in sync to the music as the lights danced around us. His grip on me was tight, but it made me feel safe. As we danced, i became lost once more, burrying my head into Jeff's chest. It felt like we were stood there for hours, until Matt's hands fell on each of our shoulders. "i got you both a drink" we parted and turned to Matt. He had brought us each a cocktail. I gave him a smile and took my drink, taking a large sip. "cheers Matt" he returns my smile and slaps my back "we'll be at the table"

The night had finally come to an end, unfortunately. The four of us were drunk and in high spirits. The whole taxi ride home me and Reby were singing, at the top of our lungs. If i was sober, i'd have felt sorry for the poor driver. When we finally reached our hotel, Reby and Matt became locked in each others embrace. Me being drunk, nudged them both "get a room guys. Some of us don't want to see that!" i had a huge smirk on my face as Reby looked towards me. She returned my smirk and began leading Matt towards the elevator "we have a room, and i plan on doing more there!" my face screwed up as she laughed at my expression. That was not an image i needed in my head.

To avoid the love birds, i had waited for the second elevator. Jeff was still stood next to me, even as we stepped into the lift. I noticed his face looking to the floor. He looked troubled or in deep thought. Gently nudging him, i lean my head towards his shoulder "everything ok?" he sighs loudly and turns to face me "i'm fine, i just have a lot on my mind." i knew when not to press him, and this was one of them times. With every thing he had just been through, the last thing he needed was me pressing him to talk. As we reached our floor i took his hand in mine and walked down the hall way. "would you like to come in and have a drink?" i notice his head nod slightly as i opened the door, leading him inside. I wanted to take his mind off whatever was plaguing him, so i poured us both a large vodka and coke and placed myself beside him.

"tonight's been fun. It's nice to have Reby out with us. Having a female friend around always helps. Have you enjoyed yourself?" his eyes fall on mine and a small smile creeps onto his lips "yeah, i have. Sorry i've been a bit weird since we got back." "don't even try to explain yourself, i understand. Let's just have a few drinks and put all problems behind us"


	19. Chapter 19 Dazed and confused

**Dazed and confused.**

The warmth on my face caused my eyes to squint as i reached for my quilt. My hand roamed about for a few seconds before falling on something that definitely was NOT my quilt. I turned around and almost gasped at what i was greeted with. Jeff was lying there, sound asleep. Instantly i thought the worst, that something had happened and now it was going to be awkward. _'why do i drink that much?' 'what if something has happened?'_ my head was quickly filled with thoughts that made me feel like i was going to explode. I sat there on the bed, knees to my chest, head in my hands, when i feel Jeff's hand on my leg "are you ok?" my eyes turn to his. He was still fully clothed, my heart instantly calmed and the thoughts left me. "yeah, i'm fine. I think it's just a really bad hangover" he laughed slightly and sat up, pushing back the duvet "maybe you shouldn't drink vodka after the party has finished." he had a cheeky grin on his face, but not for long. My arm quickly collided with his ribs "i was trying to lighten the mood, Hardy!"

That morning was the first time i had actually thought about me and Jeff having sex. It was the first time my heart had pounded so hard it felt like it could beat out of my chest. It was the first time i had actually imagined the two of us, together. The image scared me at first. I couldn't bare the thought of anything like that happening. He was my friend and only my friend. Or so i told myself. From that morning, me and Jeff grew closer by the day. We would casually flirt with each other behind the scenes aswell as on camera. I didn't let it get to me, i just passed it off as two friends passing friendly banter. Little did i know, it was about to get much more confusing.

I had just finished my match and retained my knockout title. As i made my way to the female locker, i feel a hand grab me. I was shocked to see Matt when i turned around "Matt, what can i do for you?" he looked so happy, almost as if he couldn't contain himself "Jeff spent the night with Beth last night. They've been talking all day, hence why he wasn't in today. I think he is finally coming to his senses" for some strange reason, my heart sank. I felt a strong feeling of upset and anger, but i didn't know why. I had wanted him to sort things out with Beth, but now it's happening i hate it. I stood there, a blank look on my face. "Lex? Are you ok?" i'm snapped back to reality as i look to a confused Matt "yeah, i'm fine. I'm so happy for them both. If you don't mind, i need to get showered and get home." i walked away, leaving Matt stood there puzzled.

The door of the locker room swung open as i pushed against it, almost taking it clean off the hinges. I didn't care if anyone was in here, i didn't care what i looked like to others. I couldn't explain why i was feeling like this. Walking straight to the locker i kept all my gear in, i slam my fists against it and press my head to it. My heart was beating fast and i could feel the anger inside me. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but i did. It was my choice to stay friends with Jeff, it was me who wanted them back together. It was me who was too blind to see how i really felt. Was i finally realising how much i care about him? All i knew is i needed to get away from here and drown my sorrows. As i was changing, Gail walked in. She knew straight away that something was up, and walked over to me. "Lex, everything ok?" i let out a loud sigh and looked towards the floor "not really. I'm having some weird feelings that i can't explain. I should be happy, but i'm not. I almost hate her!" it was as if Gail could read my mind.

"you're on about Jeff getting back with his wife, aren't you?" i let out another sigh, before placing myself on the bench "yeah. I wanted them to get back together, i made the choice to stay friends with him and nothing more. I don't even want to be with him, but i'm so angry that he wants her. I think i'm just confused and so use to us being close. Beth hated us being close before, so i know she'll stop him from seeing me again." "don't think like that, he has his own mind and i'm sure he'll tell her to back off. I doubt he will put your friendship on the line like that." i hoped Gail was right, but right now i needed to drink "hey Gail, do you fancy coming out with me tonight? I need to get drunk and party" a smile took over her face as she placed her hand on my arm "of course. If it'll cheer you up, i'm game"

We had got to the club just after 9pm. As usual the lasers were dancing, the music was loud and the room was filled with smoke. I was greeted by that all too familiar smell again and my problems begin to fade. Our first stop was of course the bar. 4 shots and a double vodka redbull down and i turn to Gail "that hit the spot! I aim to get steaming tonight, so i appologise in advance." a slight laugh leaves her lips as her head shakes "you do what you need to girl. I'll make sure you get back safe." once i had ordered a strong cocktail, i took my usual place on the dance floor. It wasn't long before the beat of the music took over my body and i was lost in the sound.

I had been dancing for hours, stopping for shots inbetween. It was 2am and Gail had already gone home, leaving me to party alone. The mood i was in, being alone was a bad thing. I'd already put away 15 shots, 2 double vodka redbulls and 2 cocktails. I was always able to handle my drink in large doses, but tonight i didn't care how much i drank, or how much passed my limit i was going to get. My hips were swaying to the beat of the music as the lasers danced across my face. I could feel my head beginning to spin and my body started to tingle. I didn't care though, i wanted to become numb. I was so consumed by the music i didn't even notice Matt and Jeff walk in. It had been a few minutes since my last drink and i needed another! As i stumbled towards the bar, i felt strong hands grip my waist "Lex what are you doing?" that voice was all too familiar, i turned to face Jeff and smiled "i'm getting drunk, what do you think i'm doing?" my eyesight was going blurry, but i could tell he was worried "how much have you had?" pushing his hands away from my body, i begin to laugh "not enough! Now, if you'll excuse me i want another drink." no sooner had i pushed him away, i felt his hands back around my waist. I let out a sigh and attempted to push him away once more

"Beth won't be happy that your hands are on me, you don't wanna fuck it up before it's started" i felt his grip tighten as he turned me around "what are you talking about? You know me and Beth split up months ago" i began to laugh once more "don't try and bullshit me, i know you stayed with her and things are back on. I'm happy for you, i really am. But you can't fuck it up by being near me. Can i please get another drink now?" i felt his hands fall away from my waist and i made my way to the bar. I didn't care what i said or what i was doing, i just needed to drink some more. This party wasn't over for me, not by a long shot. 2 more shots downed and another cocktail in my hand, i made my way back to the dance floor.

 **Jeff's POV**

How could she have known about Beth? Straight away my thoughts fall on my brother. I didn't give him much time to explain himself, my hands were gripping his top as i moved closer to his face "why would you tell her about Beth? You know she was only round to sort out seeing the kids." "woah easy man, i thought it could be the beginning of you two getting back together. Lex wants it to happen as much as i do." the rage in me calmed as i let Matt go "why is she drinking like that then?" his shoulders shrug "maybe she's worried you'll have to break off your friendship with her. We all know Beth doesn't want you to talk to her." i let out a loud sigh and turn my gaze to Lex. She was still dancing as if she hadn't a care in the world.

 **Alexis' POV**

My eyes were closed and my hips swaying. I was beyond drunk now. The feeling of strong arms wrapping around my waist brings me back to reality, a dazed reality. Jeff was stood there smiling at me "you don't have to worry about our friendship. I'm not getting back with Beth, we were just discussing the kids. The three of them stayed round last night, not just Beth." i frowned a little and then returned his smile "i think you're making a big mistake. You and Beth have so much history, it's a shame to throw it away. I'm glad our friendship is safe though" his grip tightens as he pulls me closer to him. Our bodies were dancing close and i found myself feeling content. _'what's happening to me?'_


	20. Chapter 20 Is this what you want?

**Is this what you want?**

We had been dancing close for what felt like hours. The music was coming to an end and i was beginning to feel numb. Tonight i had drunk way too much. I was over my limit by a long shot, and Jeff could tell. He never let me out of his sight. By the time the night was over, i could barely walk. I could feel Jeff's arm wrapped around my waist as we walked to a taxi. Matt couldn't stop laughing at the state i'd got myself into. "watch yourself Hardy! My foot will collide with your balls if you're not carefull!" he continued to laugh as we got into the cab "yeah right, you couldn't lift your foot the way you are" to his surprise, my foot came up and met his groin swiftly. Causing him to curl up on the seat. This made Jeff laugh as his brother moaned "alright, i guess i deserved that" "i warned you!"

When we reached the hotel, Matt sulked as he made his way to his room. Jeff's arm was still firmly holding me up as we walked. We reached his room and my head began to shake "this isn't my room, why are we here?" i felt his other arm wrap around me as he leant me against the wall. "you're in no fit state to be alone" i couldn't argue, even though i wanted to. Once he had opened the door, i was escorted in and placed on the bed. The second his arms were removed from around me, i fell backwards. As i lay there looking at the ceiling, i could feel the room around me start to spin. This was not a good feeling, but i only had myself to blame. When Jeff placed himself beside me, he lifted me up so i was sitting again. "why did you drink so much tonight?" i wish he'd never asked that question, at least not when i was this drunk. "i thought i only wanted to be friends with you Jeff, but when i heard about Beth, i wanted to rip her head off! I don't understand why i'm feeling like this. Maybe it's because i don't want to lose you as a friend?"

My words had shocked him. I could just make out his blank expression as he sat there staring into space. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again "you'd never lose me as a friend Lexi. If i was to get back with Beth or find a new love, i would never let them come between us" hearing Beth and new love really pulled on my emotions. I didn't want him to find a new love, but i knew it was going to happen eventually. I had never been so confused in my life. I wanted him to be happy, but i didn't want him to move on with someone else. I wanted him so badly, but i didn't want him. I needed to figure this whole mess out. Before my thoughts could take over, Jeff's hand cupping my face snaps me back. He was smiling sweetly at me "you mean too much to me Lex. Don't ever forget that" and those words turned my rational thinking to shit. I felt so warm inside and for that moment, my brain was telling me i needed him. My hands come up to cup either side of his face as i lowered my lips to his.

It didn't last long before he pulled back and sighed "stop, you're drunk and don't know what you want" his words cut into me, but i knew he was right. I couldn't just jump straight into it. I am far beyond drunk and i could end up regretting anything that happens tonight. A loud sigh finds it's way out of me before i stand up "i need to get some sleep, in my own room" i could tell Jeff didn't want me to be alone, but i needed to be. I needed to figure all this out in my own head. And staying in the same room as the man that had my thoughts in knots wouldn't help at all.

I had managed to stumble to my door and somehow open it. My vision was still very blurred as i attempted to make my way to my bed. My body became numb as i fell towards the bed, falling face down. I couldn't fight it any longer, the alcohol took me into a deep sleep.

 _The fans were screaming our names and cheering loudly as Jeff lifted me off my feet. I had just retained my knockout title in a fatal three way and i felt great! My arms wrapped around the back of his neck as our lips connected in a passionate kiss. My eyes were closed and i was savoring every second. When my eyes open, we are lying on a hotel bed. Jeff's strong arms and chiseled chest on show as he starts to kiss my neck. My head leans back into the pillow as the pleasure takes over me. His kisses left tingles behind them as he moved up and along my jaw line, eventually falling on to my lips once more. It felt like heaven! My eyes closed again as i let the pleasure take over, but it was short lived. As i opened my eyes, it was no longer me under Jeff. I saw him leaving kisses along Beth's neck as she let out soft moans of pleasure._

 _I tried so hard to shake this image away, but it would not budge. I blinked repeatedly in hopes that each time i opened my eyes, the image would be gone. But it was no use. My heart began to break and my thoughts started to race. Is this what i really wanted? Jeff and Beth back together, or me and him to give it a shot? I couldn't believe i was actually contemplating me and Jeff with a future together. I had never intended for this to happen, but it seemed like it would never be. "what are you thinking Lex? He is destined to be with Beth. You are just his friend, and that's all you'll ever be. You need to accept that. I'm so sorry" i could hear Reby, but i couldn't see her. Although i didn't want to admit it, those words were true. I needed to accept it once and for all!_

My head was thumping and my stomach was turning. All i could think of was trying not to throw up. A loud groan left my lips as i rolled over, pulling the quilt up and over my head. I didn't want to move, ever! I would say i'm never drinking again, but it would be a lie. It felt like several hours had passed before i actually left my bed. I felt like shit and i looked like shit. The only thing i wanted to do was to hide away from the world. My body limped lifelessly over to the sofa, where i slumped down. The tv was going to be my best friend today. I had sat slouched over watching tv for hours. My hangover had finally passed and i'd even managed to eat something. My dream had been playing on my mind all day. I couldn't get the image of Jeff and Beth out of my head. Even though i was going through imense confusion, i knew i had to step back and let them find each other once more.


	21. Chapter 21 Accidents happen

**Accidents happen...**

A few days had passed since my drunken mess. I still felt confused and a little upset, but i was determined to make things right. Jeff had a match tonight against the miracle, but i was given the night off. My plan was to watch the match and meet up with him for a drink after. There i would attempt to talk him round to giving things with Beth another try. But it didn't exactly go to plan. I was sat on the edge of my seat, watching Jeff's match. My eyes were firmly glued to the tv watching him fly through the air, until he began climbing up the main entrance. My eyes went wide as i realised how high he was and just what his plans were. I couldn't watch! My hands come up to my face as i shielded away from what was about to happen. And then i heard it. The sound of Jeff's body hitting the cold, hard floor of the arena as the miracle moves out the way.

The fans all gasp at the same time. Slowly my fingers part, revealing the image of Jeff's lifeless body, as he gets pinned. As the bell rings, paramedics run to the scene followed by Matt and Reby. I couldn't believe my eyes! How could he be so stupid? Jeff was now barely visable through the wall of paramedics. I could just about make out Matt holding his brothers hand. My heart sank as i watched it all. My first reaction was to find out if he was alright, but i knew i should get in touch with Beth. She needs to be the one who comforts him, not me. I took to Twitter and sent her a direct message. It didn't take her long to reply. She genuinely seemed saddened by the news and promised me she would be there by his side.

I had sat around my home, nervously awaiting any news on his condition. Luckily Jodie had seen it all happen and made her way to mine. Her hand fell on my shoulder as i stared blankly into space "Lex, call him. You need to find out what has happened, you're only torturing yourself sitting here not knowing" i couldn't bring myself to react. I needed to let it play out, i needed Jeff to have Beth bring him through this. A loud sigh left my mouth as i turned to face Jodie "i can't Jo. Beth needs to be the one to comfort him, not me. A lot has happened between me and Jeff, but i need to put it right." without hesitation, she pulls me in for a hug. I can feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. All i wanted was to know if he was alright.

Several hours had passed and i had been cuddled up to Jodie for most of it. We were watching a movie, when my phone rang. I sat up to check the caller ID, it was Matt. My eyes widen as i answer "is he alright?" Matt's voice sounded low and tired "he's damaged his neck and collar bone. He'll make a full recovery, but he will be out of action for a year minimum. The doctors say it could take up to two years for him to be fully healed." my heart sank hearing his words. I just wanted to hold Jeff and tell him everything would be alright, but i knew i couldn't "did Beth make it?" there was a slight pause before he replied "yeah she did. Said she was notified by you, Lex." i took in a deep breath and let out a sigh "she needs to be there for him Matt. You and me both know it's for the best" there was another awkward silence "but, he asked for you. The first thing he said when we were getting him out of the arena was, where's Lexi" my heart sank, but i managed to hold it together "i'll see him when he returns. Wish him well from me please."

It had been a week since Jeff's accident. I had been in touch with Beth every day making sure they were both ok. It was nice to have started a friendship with her. Maybe now she will trust me finally. Jeff had been written out of the TNA script for a year and a half, but i was going to keep his name alive. Dixie wanted me to keep promoting team xtreme. I was due to work with Matt and Reby a fair bit while Jeff was inactive. My relationship with the Hardy's had to be maintained so Jeff could jump back where he left off. Tonight me and Reby had a match against Rosemary and Maria. I had just finished getting myself ready. Wearing my holed arm bands, black hot pants, pink and black zebra crop top and my face was painted like Jeff's. I was stretching in the locker room when the door flies open "you're up Lex" it was Dixie making sure i was ready. I gave her a warm smile and jumped "i'm ready" once i reached the entrance, Reby was stood waiting. Matt was stood next to her wishing her luck.

My theme started to play and the fans began to scream. The roof to the arena was officially blown off by their enthusiasm. I made my way to the entrance, throwing the Hardy guns, causing the fans to scream more. As i made myself to the ring, i slapped fans hands along the ramp. They made everything better. Hearing the fans scream and call your name is enough to boost anyones confidence. When everyone was in the ring, we all stood there staring at each other until the bell rings. It was all very one sided. Me and Reby owned the whole ring, and it felt great! Once Reby got the pin, the crowd began to go wild once more as the ref held up our hands. We watched and laughed as Rosemary and Maria limped up the ramp. Adrenaline was pumping through my body as i jumped to the turnbuckle, throwing the Hardy guns once again. It always felt so good to win a match!

 **A shorter chapter due to writers block "/**


	22. Chapter 22 We meet again

**We meet again.**

It had been just over a year and a half since Jeff's accident. We hadn't actually spoke since before it all happened, so i was extremely nervous about seeing him again. He had been due to return last week, but his doctor advised him against it. I had  
no idea when he would be returning, but i knew when he did, it would be awkward. I had a match tonight against Maria and i was told there would be interferance from her husband. This would cause me to lose the knockout championship. I wasn't excatly  
thrilled about it, but i knew i couldn't hold it forever. I was dressed and made up ready for the match, my face was painted once more to keep team xtreme alive. When my theme began to play, i burst through the curtain throwing the Hardy guns. The  
fans started to scream as i made my way towards the ring. As i jumped on the turnbuckle, my music was cut short and replaced by Maria's. Instantly, my eyes fell on her as she walked towards the ring. She looked too snobby to be a professional wrestler.

The match was well underway and i was coming out on top. Until her husband, the miracle, runs down. He had grabbed a chair and made his wayinto the ring. Taking a swing at me, i manage to dodge just in time. Only to run into Maria's foot colliding  
with my abdoman. The next thing i feel is the cold, hard chair crashing onto my back. It was being swung by the miracle, which wasn't enough to disqualify Maria. My eyes were closed and my body was aching. I was lying there face down, when the crowd  
begin to scream frantically. I heard the collision of a chair against a body, but i had already been pinned. The match was over and i had lost my title. As i was pulling myself up, i feel strong, warm hands on both my arms, pulling me gently to my  
feet. I was shocked to see Jeff smiling at me "you looked like you could do with some help" my eyes were wide as i stood there in shock. I couldn't speak. It had been so long since i had seen him, my heart was racing and my body was trembling.

He gently walked me back up the ramp. The whole time i couldn't seem to get my heart rate to slow down. It felt like i was a silly little fan about to lose her shit! When we finally made it behind the curtain i just looked at him blankly as he smiled  
at me "thanks for helping me Jeff, it's so nice to see you again after so long" i could tell by the tone of his voice that he was messing with me. Somehow i managed to gather myself and smile back "i'm sorry, i didn't expect to see you. I thought  
when you pulled out last week, there was no chance of you returning this week. How are you feeling now?" his hand fell around my shoulders as we walked towards the locker room "i'm not too bad now. The pain has subsided and i almost feel completely  
normal again." out of nowhere a loud laugh makes it's way out of my mouth, and my elbow digs into Jeff's ribs "you, normal? You've never been normal Hardy!" he playfully pushes me in return and shakes his head "thanks for that! Well i suppose if i  
was normal, i'd be boring."

As we reached the locker room, the door flies open and Matt's arms wrap around us both "so, are you both up for drinks tonight? Celebrating my little brothers return" my eyes roll as i gently push him back "yeah alright then, it's been a while since the  
group went out." Matt's hands clap together as he smiles "awesome! We'll all meet up in the hotel lobby for 9pm, ok?" both me and Jeff nod as we watch Matt walk back into the locker room. My head shakes as a smile takes over my face "he's like a kid  
sometimes. I suppose i should go wash all this paint off and head back to the hotel. I'll see you later, Jeff" he smiles as i walk towards the womens locker room. As the door closes behind me a huge smile takes over my face. My tummy felt like it  
had butterflies fluttering around inside and my heart was beating fast again. After all this time being away from him, my heart has grown fonder of him. I was no longer able to deny that i had feelings for him, but i could still hide them away. Thoughts  
began to race in my head as i washed the face paint off.

Finally i was cleaned and ready to head back to the hotel. The whole journey back my head was stuck on Jeff. It was starting to get to me now. I needed to find a way i could take my mind off of my feelings for him. Shaking my head clear, i begin to search  
through my wardrobe. I wanted to look sexy! It took me almost an hour to finally decide on an outfit. I had opted for a short, black, tight fitting dress with a low front and off shoulder straps. After putting on my chunky black platform shoes with  
spikes on the heels, i began to style my hair. It had slight waves and loads of back combed volume on top. Finally, my make up. Black cat eyes eyeliner with a flick at the ends, silver shimmer in the corners, black eye shadow near the flicks, pale  
foundation and brown eyebrow pencil. After applying my deep purple lipstick, i grab my coat and purse. One more quick look to check i haven't missed anything. My head nods as i grab the hotel key and make my way to the lobby.

For once, i'm the first one there. It doesn't take the others long to join me. Matt, Jeff, Reby, Drew, Ethan and Gail. When Jeff's eyes fall on me, they go wide, causing me to laugh slightly before nudging him "ready to party?" he nods slightly and holds  
his arm out for me to link mine with "it should be an awesome welcome back party!" his eyes connect with mine. But before we could become lost, Matt claps his hands together "alright then, let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23 A happy return?

**A happy return?**

We arrived at the club and i was greeted by that all too familiar smell again. I hate to say it but, it was a smell i had missed. Smoke filled the club and lasers were dancing around the room as we walked over to a booth. Once we were all seated, Matt  
stood up and slammed his hands on the table "who's drinking what?" my eyes light up "i think we should start this party off the right way, with shots!" he throws a wicked smile at me "i love that idea! Gimmie a hand at the bar?" i nod and shimmy my  
way past every one to help Matt. As we walk to the bar, Matt's arm falls on my shoulders "we need to make this a night he won't forget!" "i agree, a proper welcome back party" the bartender walks over to us and instantly recognises us "oh wow, Matt  
Hardy and Lexi. Could i get your autographs please?" we both smile and sign the piece of paper he hands us. "thank you so much! What can i get you?" i notice Matt lean over the bar, eyeing the shots "we'll have 20 shots of sambuca please" the bartender  
nods and prepares our drinks. He hands them to us on a tray and shakes his head as Matt hands themoney over "these are on the house" i smile at him and take the tray "thank you"

Placing the tray on the table, i hear Matt's hands come together again "drink up!" Gail, Drew and Ethan each take two, while me, Matt, Jeff and Reby polish off the rest. Tonight was a night to party, and that is just what i intend to do. Rather than sitting  
down, i point back to the bar "i dont know about you guys, i need another drink" after downing another three shots and ordering a cocktail, my place on the dance floor calls me. My hips begin to sway as the lights dance around me.

 **Jeff's POV**

I had just ordered me and Matt another shot each and a double vodka redbull. As we walked back through the crowd all i could see was Lex. She was dancing without a care in the world. My eyes seemed to be glued to her as we walked back towards the table.  
I guess Matt picked up on it as he hit me in the ribs playfully "watching the talent are we?" i shrugged it off and acted like it was no big deal "i can watch people dance, as long as i don't touch. Maybe when we are drunk enough, we'll have a dance  
too" i hear the laugh from my brother and feel his hand on my back "yeah, that'll be a sight for sore eyes!" as i sat down, i found my eyes wandering back to Lex. Every move of her body had me captivated.

 **Alexis' POV**

I had become lost in the music. There was no where else i'd rather be, until my glass was empty. I let out a sigh and made my way back to the bar. After ordering another shot and cocktail, i made my way to the booth. "who's up for a dance?" Matt starts  
to laugh as he stands up "why not!" he takes Reby by the hand along with Jeff and leads them to the dance floor. The beat to say you do roars through the room. This is one of my favorite songs, so i have to dance. Taking a place next to Jeff and Matt,  
my hips begin to sway. Everything was going great, until control starts to play. "what a song!" my eyes close once more and my hips sway. This song was my all time favorite and the lyrics were beautiful. As the song kicks in, i notice Jeff dancing  
a little uncomfortable. Throwing him a smile, i take his hand in mine "cheer up, this is supposed to be a party!" the words to the song hit deep into my thoughts and set my heart racing. Realising Jeff is closer than usual, panic sets in. It takes  
me a few minutes, but i manage to brush it off and continue to dance like nothing was going on in my head.

A few hours passed and many more drinks were consumed. I was still dancing, Jeff by my side. "so, how are things with you and Beth?" i don't think he was expecting me to bring her up. He looked a little uncomfortable "not bad i suppose. Why didn't you  
make any effort to see me or call me when i had the accident?" instantly i felt bad and it was my turn to feel uncomfortable "i took a step back. You and Beth needed to work things out, and you couldn't do that with me around. I'm sorry. I thought  
about you every day, but i couldn't get involved." his face sunk and his gaze turned to the floor "i needed to see you, even if it was just once. You're one of my closest friends and you didn't even get in touch once." my heart sank even more hearing  
his words. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I needed to be anywhere but here. "i'm sorry..." i couldn't take it anymore, i needed to leave. And that's what i did. I regretted it instantly, but i needed to get myself out of that situation.

I pretty much kicked open the door to my hotel room. I hadn't even bothered to tell the others i had gone home. Yes i had alcohol coursing through my body and yes it was more than likely enhancing my emotions, but i felt lower than low right now. I had  
bailed on one of my best friends when he needed me the most. There was no excuse that would make this right. I hated myself! In my alcohol enhanced rage, i poured myself a glass of vodka and coke. More vodka than coke. It almost didn't touch the side  
of my throat it was gone so quick. No sooner had it gone, i was pouring and drinking another. I wanted to drink until i was numb, or at least until i fell asleep. All i could think of was how Jeff must have felt when i didn't even show any sign that  
i cared about him in his darkest time. All i was interested in was getting him and Beth back together. I felt like such a selfish and rubbish friend.

I sat there drinking for another 2 hours. The club would have closed by now and they would be back any minute. I couldn't even think about how Jeff must feel about me deserting everyone. All i wanted to do was hide away drinking more than my limits. A  
loud, sharp knock on my door snapped me back to real time. I was well and truly drunk, but i had to answer the door. Who ever it was, wasn't going to give up easy. "alright, i'm coming" as the door opened, i was met by Jeff. He looked a little worse  
for ware, wobbling as he stood still. "can i come in?" i let out a sigh and moved aside so he could enter. After closing the door, i took a seat on the sofa next to him "i'm sorry i upset you Lex, that wasn't what i intended to do" my head starts  
to shake and tears begin to fall down my face "no, you had every right to upset me. I've been a shit friend to you! I should have been there for you when you needed me. I'm so sorry" his thumb gently wipes tears off my cheek as his other hand gently  
tilts my head to look at him "please don't cry. You're not a shit friend at all. I understand why you done what you did, you thought it was for the best." my head shakes once more "i only cared about getting you and Beth back together. I even became  
friends with her hoping she would finally trust me around you. I should have put that aside and made sure you were ok. I went on with my life as if nothing had happened and that's not something you do when your friend needs you!"

Before i could say anything else, his lips press firmly against mine. I was far too drunk and emotional to push him away. I should have, but instead, i return the kiss. My hands cup his face tenderly as his tongue explores my mouth. I feel one of his  
hands trail down my body as he gently pushes me onto my back. The sofa was pretty small, but he managed it with ease, not once breaking the kiss. One of his arms was propping himself up while the other hand explored my body. Our tongues were now battling  
as i pulled him closer to me. I could feel him massaging my breasts, causing me to moan softly into his mouth. This must have sent him crazy, because i felt his hand slowly make it's way down to the bottom of my dress. He gently lifted it up and snaked  
his hand underneath, pulling my thong to the side. Our lips were still locked in a passionate kiss and my body was bucking slightly beneath him. Then it hit me. The pleasure. I felt his finger slide into me, causing my back to arch and my nails dug  
into his back. I let out a low moan into his mouth as he picked up the pace. My hips were bucking as the pleasure took over me.

I had been completely consumed by the feeling of pure bliss. I let out another moan as he entered another finger, while massaging my sweet spot with his thumb. My grip on him tightened as my moans became louder and more often. I could feel myself reaching  
my climax as he picked up the pace. Everything was perfect, or so the alcohol made me feel. He began to massage me faster as his fingers moved in and out. My legs became stiff as my back arched. I was taken by the feeling of complete fulfilment and  
pleasure as i climaxed around his fingers. Breaking the kiss, he pulls back and looks into my eyes. We become lost in the colours of each others eyes for a few minutes, until i break the silence "i think i need another drink after that!" he smiles  
and moves back so i can sit back up. "would you like a drink?" he smiles but shakes his head "i've had too much tonight" i shrug it off and pour another vodka and coke.


	24. The morning after the night before

**The morning after the night before.**

Jeff had left late last night and i hadn't fallen asleep until gone 6am. My head was aching and my stomach felt a little fragile. Letting out a groan, i reach for my phone _'2pm?! Shit, i've slept too long!"_ i instantly start to panic about having  
/to leave the hotel room, when the antics from las night hit me, hard. Pausing, my eyes go wide as the vivid image of me and Jeff enters my head. Falling to my knees, my hands come up to cover my face "what have i done?!" my first thought isto

ring Jeff "Lex, everything ok?" i let out a loud sigh "no! Why did we let last night happen? We're screwed!" "calm down, we just have to keep it to ourselves" The panic began to rise inside me "keep it to ourselves?! How can i look Matt and Reby in  
/the face knowing what we have done? Beth is supposed to be my friend, how could i do this to her? I can't even talk about this right now. I'm sorry" the phone was hung up before he could protest. I was going to have to live with this guilt and there  
/was no way around it.

I had finally made it back to my home and all i could think about was last night. Part of me was mentally telling myself off and the other part was wishing it could happen again. I was confused before, but now it was so much worse! And just when i thought  
/it couldn't get any worse, my phone goes off. A text message from Beth _**'hey Lex, i hope your head isn't hurting too much. We're having a BBQ tonight and i'd love it if you'd come. Xx'**_ guilt took over me and i let out a loud  
/sigh. I couldn't really pull out because that would look weird. I had to try my hardest to keep things normal _**'it doesn't hurt as much now. Sure, a BBQ is just what i need to get rid of a hangover. Would you like me to bring some refreshments? Xx'**_ i  
/needed to keep it together and get through this. Surely it can't be that hard, can it? First things first, get out of last nights clothes. I put on a pair of skinny black jeans and a low cut black tank top with my black belt with chains hanging off.  
/I had my knee high wedge boots on and normal pale foundation and black eyeliner on. Before i could start on my hair, my phone goes off _**'YES! Bring some adult refreshments ;) it's only me, Jeff, Matt, Reby and Shannon so we won't need too much. Be here for 8 and you're welcome to stay the night if you need to. The kids are with grandparents for the night! See you soon xx'**_ i  
/let out a loud sigh before straightening my hair and grabbing my coat and purse.

After stopping off to get alcohol and mixers, i finally pull up to Jeff's house. My heart starts to pound as the realisation of the situation hits. Walking towards the huge house in front of me, i begin to panic a little. I had to do all i could to stay  
/as if nothing happened. Pushing open the front door, i take in a deep breath "BETH?" "WE'RE IN THE LOUNGE" the second i walk in to the lounge i notice Jeff. Luckily i don't have much time to think, Beth walks over and wraps her arms around me shortly  
/followed by Reby. My nerves start to act up once more as i survey the room for a place to sit, deciding on next to Shannon. "i brought enough alcohol to keep us going all night. I even brought some apple shots" Beth smiles as she stands up "i'll grab  
/some glasses." she turns to Jeff and leans down close to his face "start the food please" she leaves a soft kiss on his lips and makes her way to the kitchen. As Jeff stands up, he glances over to me briefly, before making his way into the back garden.  
/I must admit, seeing Beth and Jeff that close hurt so much. A few seconds later and Beth returns, glasses in hand. "let's start this party off!"

An hour passes and it's safe to say we are all a little merry, apart from Jeff. We were all sat in the lounge when Jeff pokes his head in "food is done" i've never seen a bunch of people move so fast. We all piled outside ready for our burgers. Once everyone  
/had a burger, we all found a place outsideto sit down while we ate. Shannon had been giving me the eye all night, but i couldn't take my mind off Jeff. I knew it was wrong of me, but i couldn't help it. That was, until Beth placed herself in  
Jeff's

lap as they ate. They looked so loved up and happy. Seeing how they were with each other made the guilt in me rise it's ugly head. I felt sick to my stomach. So sick that i couldn't finish my food. "i need another drink. I think the hangover is still  
/fighting with my insides." as i stood in the kitchen, drink in hand, my thoughts trailed back to last night. I remembered how natural it was and all the feelings that went through my body. _'i need to take my mind off last night!' 'maybe Shannon?'_ i  
/was snapped back to reality by Reby's hand on my arm "i came to pour another drink but i saw how down you looked. Everything ok?" i quickly shake all thoughts away and smile "yeah i'm fine. Just thinking about back home. I miss Jodie and my parents"  
/she returns my smile and tightens her grip on my arm "aww babes, everyone misses their family at some point in their lives. Come on, get some more alcohol in you and come enjoy yourself. Shannon has taken a liking to you" she playfully nudges me and  
/winks, before pouring a drink and taking my hand. She leads me back to the garden and sits down next to me.

Another hour passes and more drinks are consumed. We are all more than merry but not drunk. Jeff had brought a stereo outside so we had some music. Matt and Reby were mixing cocktails while Jeff was sat beside Beth, beer in hand. I caught a glimpse of  
/him with his hand around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. The flame inside me began to burn again, but before i could think, Shannon walked over smiling. "so, Lexi. Having a good time?" shaking my thoughts away i return his smile "yeah, you?"  
/"of course. With you here it's even better!" his flirting had taken my mind off Jeff for the time being. If he could express his happiness with Beth, then i could try and move on. I stood talking to Shannon for half an hour. It was going great! He  
/was funny, sweet and very handsome. "fancy a swim?" his words cause me to pause slightly "a swim?" before i could say anything else, he had picked me up and carried me to the pool. Throwing me in to the cold water, he starts to laugh. That is, until  
/i pull him in too.

The two of us splashing around had caught the attention of the others, who ran over to see what had happened. "what the hell happened?" the sound of Matt's voice and the look on his face made us laugh even more. "we decided to throw each other in the  
/pool" Matt was stood there shaking his head "fully clothed? You guys are crazy!" before i could think about not having dry clothes, i feel Shannon's arms wrap around me and his lips press to mine. All i can hear is the others cheering us on and clapping.  
/When we finally pull away, i catch a glimpse of Jeff's face. He was looking on in horror as my arms wrap around Shannon's back. I notice his head shake as he walks back towards Beth and the others. My arms were wrapped around Shannon, tight, and i  
/loved it. I had forgot about Jeff almost and i didn't care that he was with Beth right now.

It was now 3am. Matt and Reby had already gone to bed, leaving me, Shannon, Jeff and Beth sat in the lounge. Beth had given me and Shannon a towel each while she put our clothes in the tumble dryer. I could see Jeff trying not to look at my body, wrapped  
/in only a towel. But i didn't care. Shannon had my full attention. I was sat on his lap, arms around him. "i'm going to bed. Are you coming baby?" all i saw was Jeff stand up and point towards the hall way "yeah i'll be up in a minute" before leaving  
/the room, Beth throws us a large duvet and some pillows "i'm sorry we don't have anywhere more comfortable for you guys." turning my attention from Shannon i smile at her "don't worry. The sofa bed is good enough. See you in the morning" the second  
/Beth leaves the room Shannon pushes me on to my back and removes his and my towel.

The sight of his muscles sends me crazy, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The touch of his skin against mine sends shivers down my spine and my tummy becomes light and flutters. I quickly realise just how long it's been since i had sex and the urge  
/to have Shannon becomes stronger. Our tongues start to dance around and explore as i feel him push against me. Feeling his erection pressing against me pushes me over the edge. My hips buck towards him as my hands push him in to me. Our kiss deepens  
/as i feel him slide in to me. My head tilts back as he starts to thrust slowly. I let out soft, low moans as he picks up the pace. The last thing i want is to wake everyone up. That would be embarrassing. His hand glides over my body as his pace quickens  
/even more. It was getting harder to keep quiet and i was reaching my climax. I could tell Shannon wasn't far behind me because his pace was getting quicker and he was moaning softly. I could feel myself begin to tighten as my head tilts back and my  
/legs wrap around him. His moans become more frequent as his body starts to shake. My legs begin to stiffen as i tighten around him, reaching my climax as my eyes close and i clamp my teeth shut to keep quiet. With in a few minutes i feel him spill  
/his seed inside me. Our bodies were warm and shaking as he looked in to my eyes and smiled at me "that was amazing!"


	25. Chapter 25 i will get over you!

**I will get over you!**

Shannon had fallen asleep pretty much straight after we had sex, typical! I was lying there, staring to the ceiling. For some reason i just couldn't sleep. Even though i had stayed here in the past, i just couldn't drift off. As i was lying there, blankly,  
i started hearing a loud banging coming from above, shortly followed by loud female moans. At first i thought Matt and Reby, but then i heard Beth scream Jeff's name. A huge part of me wanted to scream and cry, but there was also a huge part of me  
that wanted to forget him. It felt like they were having sex for hours before they finally stopped. Now there was no chance of me sleeping, so i went into the kitchen and poured myself a drink, a strong one! It was then that i decided, i will get  
over him. I was fed up of being the one who got hurt and the one who always had her heartbroken. I didn't understand how he could go on as if nothing had happened the night before. From tonight, mine and Jeff's relationship would be business only.  
I'll be civil with him if i saw him out and about, but we will no longer be friends.

Finally 8am came around. I was still sat up wrapped in the duvet, staring blankly into space. Jeff was the first one downstairs. "morning Lex. Did you sleep well?" i didn't even turn to look at him "haven't slept. I'm going home soon. Just waiting for  
Shannon to wake up" i got no reply, well not until a few minutes later when he placed my clothes next to me "you'll need these if you're leaving. Is everything ok?" i let out a cocky laugh and continue to stare into space "i'm fine. Can you leave  
the room please? I want to get dressed" the second i heard the door shut, i quickly clothed myself and gently shook Shannon. He looked at me with tired eyes before smiling "i'm leaving now. Get my number off Jeff so we can keep in touch" pressing  
my lips against his, i leave him with a soft kiss before walking out the house.

It had been a week since Jeff's BBQ and we were both due in work. I was going to be at ringside while Jeff had a match against Moose, then i had a match against Jade. I had walked straight in and into the female locker room to get ready. Once i was in  
my ring side gear tight black hot pants and a ripped black crop top and my knee high boots, i made my way to the entrance. Jeff turned up a few minutes later and looked to me confused "no face paint today?" i glanced over to him and laughed "that's  
your thing, not mine." my gaze turned from him back to the space in front of me. I felt his hand on my shoulder "is everything ok Lex?" shrugging his hand away, i turn back to face him "it's Lexi or Alexis, only my friends can call me Lex. We will  
have a professionalrelationship from now on. I need to get over you. Hearing you and Beth the other night confirmed it all for me" his face dropped hearing my words, but before he could say anything his music started to play.

It felt like i was stood at ring side for days. Time seemed to stand still. When the bell rang, i had never been so relieved. Jeff had won his match and now i had to get in the ring and celebrate with him. I done my job. Held up his hand and gave him  
a hug. While we were mid hug he leans in towards my ear "i'm sorry you had to hear that. Please don't give up on us" i let out a laugh and shook my head "it's too late for that now" pulling away, i throw the guns and begin to make my way back up the  
ramp, Jeff following behind. The second we were behind the curtain, i felt his tight grip on my arm as he pulled me to face him "i thought you were all asleep, i'm sorry. If i don't carry on as normal, Beth would have been hurt again. I need our friendship,  
Lex" pulling my hand from his grip i start to walk off "i had sex with Shannon the other night round yours. I'm going to see where things go. I need to get over you!" i knew my words would hurt him, but i needed to say something to put him off persuing  
me.

The second my match was over, i made my way to the locker room to grab my things. Then it was back to the hotel for the night. I know casting Jeff aside how i did was wrong. But what he was capable of was worse. My heart ached after everything that had  
happened. It needed time to heal. For the next several months things between me and Jeff were rough. I still hung out with Reby and Beth, but i would only talk to Jeff when i needed to put on a front. No one suspected anything, because i had adapted  
to being a broken woman. Every weekend i would go out and find a different guy to take home and sleep with. I was trying to heal a broken heart and a hole i had inside me. The friendship me and Jeff had was one of the best. But after everything that  
happened, i just couldn't look at him the same. Every time i saw him my heart broke a little more, until the day it couldn't break any more. I became a cold, distant human being. I drink heavily every weekend and find new conquests. Jeff had stayed  
clear from me for the last few weeks. Him and Beth seemed happy and that was all i ever wanted. Getting their happiness has caused my insanity. Maybe one day i'll be myself again. But for now, i am broken. I am a shell of the person i used to be,  
with a heart of stone and a body full of alcohol.

Team xtreme was still going strong and the fans knew nothing of what was going on behind closed doors. I had become the master of disguise through the events that happened. I could easily put on and remove the mask when needed. I was going to need my  
mask more than ever next week. We had a work party coming up and a signing. Just my luck team xtreme were the headline for the signing.


	26. Chapter 26 Broken

**Broken.**

The night of the party and i had just finished getting ready. The whole TNA roster were going to be having a huge party tonight in the conference room of the hotel. Unfortunately for me, Jeff will be there. Tonight i had decided to wear a short black  
mini dress with a long chiffon back panel that flows to the floor. It was very low cut and figure hugging. Pairing it with my black stileto heals and curly hair with back combed on top and my usual going out make up. I finally made it downstairs and  
the room was already packed. Luckily it was dark and being lit up by only disco lights and lasers. First stop, the bar. The bartender smiles "what can i get you?" my face stays blank "three shots of sambuca and the strongest cocktail please" he nods  
and prepares my drinks. The bar had been paid for all night, so i'm going to milk this! The shots didn't last long, once they were gone i made my way to a small table. It was set back from the others a little, just how i liked it recently. The music  
was so loud it was vibrating the walls, again, just how i liked it.

I sat there enjoying my own companyfor almost an hour. Putting back shots every 10 minutes. My peace was shattered by Matt. He had walked over to me with Jeff by his side. Usually this would hurt me, but i feel nothing these days. He extended his  
arms and pulled me in for a hug "why are you over here alone?" as i pull back i turn my gaze to him, a blank expression on my face "i wanted to drink and be alone" i notice Jeff shift uneasily as Matt laughs "well you've got us to keep you company  
for a while now. Would you like a drink?" the last thing i wanted was company, but i couldn't say no to Matt. He's done nothing to me. "i'll have a strong cocktail please." he nods and makes his way to the bar, leaving Jeff stood there looking awkward.  
My eyes stay focused on the dance floor, even when he speaks "i hear the signing tomorrow is going to be mental. There's so many people due to turn up" i shrug and continue to stare into space. After a few minutes Matt returns with drinks. I waist  
no time drinking a huge gulp of mine.

As the hours passed, more and more people arrived. It was really starting to fill out now. I still had both Hardy brothers sat next to me, but i had got used to them being there now. I just blanked them both if i needed to. I'm already five drinks and  
10 shots into the night, but i need more. "i'm going to grab a drink." when i reached the bar, it was as if the bartender could read my mind. He placed three shots of sambuca in front of me and the strongest cocktail. I could get used to this! Once  
the shots were gone, i made my way back to the table. There was still two too many people sat there. I just sigh to myself and continue to drink. Until Matt grabs my arm "come on, we're dancing! I'm fed up of you being depressed and closed off" i  
tried so hard to pull away, but his grip was too tight. I had no choice but to dance. I could see Jeff watching us. My body began to move to the music, but not like it used to. It was as if everything had died in me when i became heartbroken.

The time was now midnight and i was starting to feel drunk, finally. I had become so use to alcohol that it rarely touched me anymore. The party was starting to die down a little now, but i was still in full swing. Poor Matt was a little too drunk. I  
felt more sorry for Reby having to deal with him later. I couldn't wait to head to a club as soon as this party was over. I needed some excitement and a new conquest, it is the weekend after all. I continued to dance next to Matt until the last song  
of the night at half past midnight. That was my go ahead for the club. "come on Matt, i need to get you up to your room." before i could escort him, i feel a soft hand on my shoulder. To my surprise it's Reby. Jeff must have told her about Matt's  
condition "he's in a bad way Reby, i feel sorry for you!" she laughs and attempts to lead Matt back to the room. For the first time in a very long time a smile creeps on to my face. The sight of a very drunk Matt attempting to walk was enough to make  
anyone smile.

The club was packed and the music was loud. The second the smoke and lasers hit me, i wanted to party, hard! Once i had knocked back several shots, i took my usual spot on the dance floor. My head was spinning and the music slowly started to take me to  
my happy place. The one place i didn't feel hurt and pain. Nights like this, i knew i could just get myself lost and not have to feel anything. My inner vixen didn't take long to come out, as my hips began to sway. The loud bass sent vibrations through  
my body, head to toe. My hips moved to every beat as my hands trailed down the sides of my body. I could finally enjoy myself. I must have been dancing for at least an hour before i felt hands on my hips. As i turned my eyes fell on Jeff. He was stood  
there with a tray of shots. "help me down them?" i stared blankly at the tray for a second before shrugging and taking two, downing them straight away. "how come you're here? With shots?" he smiled at me and placed the now empty tray on a table "so  
i can't go out drinking now?" i could tell by his voice that he was messing with me. "i just didn't expect you to be here. I honestly thought you'd call it a night when Matt was escorted back."

The atmosphere between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but i didn't want it to ruin my night. I could see that he wanted to talk and try to set things right for tomorrow. The last thing either of us wanted was the signing to go badly. So  
i gave him the benefit of the doubt and turned down the bitchy attitude.


	27. Chapter 27 cracks in the mask

**Cracks in the mask.**

I was dressed up in my ring attire for the signing. I'd been waiting several minutes, watching the fans piling up outside the doors to the arena. If this had been any other time, i'd be pacing around nervously. Even the sudden placement of Jeff's hands on my shoulders didn't shock me. "nervous?" my head shook slightly "not really. Are you?" he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the side of me, gazing out the window. "i always get a slight bought of nerves, but they soon go." i could tell by his expression and the way he was moving nervously that something was bugging him "spit it out Hardy!" he turned to me, a little shocked "what do you mean?" i let out a slight laugh "i can tell something is bugging you. What is it?" he shifted slightly and looked to the floor "i just think we need to talk. Would you go for a drink with me later?" after letting out a loud sigh, i placed my hands on my hips. I knew it had to happen at some point. Might as well be sooner than later "alright we'll talk. But we have to make a night of it. Recently the music has done wonders for me and if we're going to talk this out, i am going to need alcohol and decent music. Deal?" he nods and gives me a slight smile.

"we're ready for you!" Billy had popped his head round the corner, signalling us to head to the booth. Once we were seated, security began letting the fans in. Most of them were dressed like me and Jeff. Some even had full face paint on. It was always so heart warming to see how much the fans adored us. We were sat there for just over three hours, signing and having pictures taken. When it finally came to an end, i was glad to stand up. As we both walked back towards the locker rooms, i felt Jeff's hand around my arm. "i'll meet you at the club for 9. and don't worry, i'll have some drinks waiting." a small smile crept to my lips "don't let me down now Hardy!" he returned my smile and watched as i walked into the ladies locker room. My heart started to flutter a little at the thought of the night ahead. Was my guard dropping after so long? I couldn't let that happen!

The time was now 8pm and i was stood in front of my floor length mirror. I had a black corset on with a tight black mini skirt and my knee high black wedge boots. My hair was straight with a little volume on top and my make up was the usual for a night out. I stood there staring at my reflection for a few minutes. All i could think about was if i looked good enough for him. Why were my feelings starting to come through? After mentally slapping myself, i made my way to the taxi rank just down the road. Leaving an hour early meant i could quickly down a few shots before Jeff arrived, calm my nerves a little. Why was i feeling nervous again? After not feeling for so long, it felt strange to feel, even a little.

I managed to down five shots and a cocktail before 9pm came. Just like Jeff, he was on time. And not happy to see me there before him. "i thought we said 9?" i shrugged my shoulders and gave an innocent look "i needed to get some shots in me" luckily he laughed it off and ordered some more before taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. His hands placed firmly on my hips as his eyes connected with mine "where did it all go wrong?" i couldn't believe he had asked me that! My eyes narrowed slightly " maybe when we had one night of passion and you pass it off as nothing. Then your BBQ. You didn't even think about how i was feeling! You paraded Beth in front of me and then to top it off had really loud sex knowing i was downstairs. It went wrong when you disregarded me!" i tried so hard to pull away and walk off, but his arms wrapped around me, pulling me back to him. "i'm sorry Lexi, i should have thought about your feelings but i was stuck. If i toned it down with Beth, she would know something was up. Yes i went about it all the wrong way, but try to look at it from my point of view." the anger inside me was about to boil over, but the look on his face made me reaslise i had been selfish about the whole ordeal.

If he had put me first, Beth would surely pick up on it. The whole time i had been blaming him when i should have looked at the bigger picture. The anger quickly turned back to guilt. A feeling i hadn't felt since the days of our friendship. "i'm sorry. I was too focused on how i was feeling to take in what you must have been feeling." my face had dropped and i began to feel sadness. It was all still so alien for me to feel again. As i brought my gaze up to meet Jeff's, he had a smile on his face "don't worry about it. We all have ups and downs in life, let's just put it all behind us" his words brought a slight smile to my face. There was some serious cracks forming in my once sturdy mask. I was no longer able to block all feelings. And it was down to Jeff. Before i could say or do anything, i felt him lift me off my feet. My legs wrapped around his waist as he held me in front of him, laughing. I finally began to laugh and feel happiness again. "let's go get shit faced!" i loved that idea! He carried me all the way to the bar, before putting me down and ordering several shots each.

The hours passed and we had consumed even more alcohol. I was actually feeling drunk for a change. We had taken a place on the dance floor, the lasers were dancing around us and the smoke covered our feet. I finally felt a little more normal. My hips were swaying to the beat of the music and my eyes were closed, taking in every single beat. Jeff's hands were firmly placed on my hips, gliding with their every movement. Right now, i didn't care that my mask was cracking. It seemed like spending long periods of time with him made me lower my guard. When ever he wasn't around, i could maintain my mood and feelings. The mask had no problems. But being alone with him, i forget about the world and my problems.

We had just downed another three shots and ordered another drink each. We had just found a small table when the lyrics to the song playing triggers my weakness for Jeff. The song was, don't let me down and the lyrics were, i need you, i need you, i need you right now. They kept repeating in my head. Over and over again. I loved this song, but i just couldn't hear anything passed them words. Luckily, Jeff snapped me out of it "everything alright?" a slight smile crept on to my lips as my head nods slightly "yeah i'm fine. Just listening to the music. You know how sometimes i just get lost in it" he did know me. He knew me better than i knew myself. Once the song was over, i took him by the hand and lead him to the dance floor once more. No more dwelling on what could have been or what might have been. No more sulking and no more isolating myself. I needed to dance and bring my mood up. Or at least forget everything again.

The alcohol was well and truly coursing through my body by this point. We had been dancing for the last hour and a half. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms were around the back of his neck. I was laughing again and enjoying myself. The beat to intoxicated took over me as i began to move to the beat, i felt Jeff nudge me playfully. He had a wicked smile and a look of mischief in his eyes. As i nudged him back, his arms wrap around me and he leans in to me. Pushing me back slightly. He pressed his lips against my neck and began to nibble slightly, causing me to laugh uncontrolably. I manage to slap his back and gather myself to my feet again. We gazed into each others eyes before bursting out laughing. "i've missed you Lex" his words were soft and serious, causing me to stop laughing. Instead, i look into his eyes and smile "i've missed you too!"


	28. Chapter 28 Building bridges

**Building bridges.**

The images from last night were still fresh in my mind. When i woke up this morning, i thought i would've been able to forget my guard dropping. But it seems forgetting the connection i have with Jeff will be harder than i thought. Maybe even impossible. Today was going to be a peaceful, relaxing day. I had slouched on the sofa watching bad tv, when my phone vibrates _**'Lex, i really think we should have a house party tonight! It's been so long since we hung out and i miss you. Xxx'**_ i could always rely on Jodie to think of some way to disrupt my night. She was right though, it had been a long time since we done anything together. _**'yeah sure. Come by mine for 7 and bring booze!**_ _ **i'll pay for half of it. I'm sending text invites to a few people to join in. Xxx'**_ we couldn't have a house party with only two guests! I sent texts to Matt and Reby, Jeff and Beth, Drew, Ethan and a few of the girls from work. I had recently moved into a custom built house just on the out skirts of Cameron, North Caroliner. No one had even seen it yet, let alone been in it. I suppose this could be classed as a house warming party. The house was way too oversized for just me, but i always liked having more space than i needed. It was nice to have five bedrooms too, i could have people stay over with no worry of sleeping arrangements. One of the best features is my huge pool in the back garden. It even has a small grotto for privacy, and a waterfall at one end.

It had just gone 7 and Jodie had just turned up. She had brought so much alcohol you'd think she was fueling a stadium! The more the merrier in my eyes though. "so, who's actually coming?" i shrug my shoulders as i poured myself a strong drink "i text loads but heard nothing back. I did say to just turn up though. I'm fairly sure Matt, Jeff, Reby and Beth will turn up." she smiles to me and pours herself a drink "i hope they do. If not, we'll just watch movies and drink stupid ammounts on our own!" she could always see the brighter side of life. Sometimes i wished i was more like her.

We had already knocked back three drinks each. Slightly stronger than normal too. It had just turned 7:30 when the door knocked. I was surprised to see only Matt and Jeff when i opened it "where are the other halves?" they both shrugged as i let them pass by me "looking after the little ones. Where's the strong alcohol?" i looked to Jeff in shock and confusion "in the kitchen, just to the right. Once he had walked away, i turned to Matt "what's up with him?" he let out a loud sigh and shook his head "him and Beth are not too good. They keep fighting and pissing each other off." my heart sank. The last thing i wanted was for them to split up again. "oh dear. Maybe i should try and have a word with him" Matt's shoulders shrugged once more "you could try. We've all tried. Sweet home you've got here by the way." i smiled at him and let out a slight laugh "thanks. Jodie is in the lounge if you want to make your way through" he nods slightly and walks towards the huge door leading to the lounge.

As i walked into the kitchen, i catch Jeff drinking from the bottle of vodka. Placing my hand on his arm, i gently nudge him "what's going on with you two?" he shakes his head and slams the bottle down "she just keeps pissing me off! I don't exactly make her happy either. I'm thinking maybe we should just give up!" instantly my arms wrap around him "don't talk like that. You love each other, you can't just give up. Every relationship goes through rough times." he lets out a loud sigh and places his head in his hands "i just don't know if i can do it anymore." my grip tightens and my head rests on his shoulder "you can do it. Just think of everything you've been through together. Maybe letting your hair down and having some fun tonight will ease the stress" his head lifts up slightly and a small smile creeps onto his lips "you're right. Maybe all i need is some fun and time away from home." after pouring us both a drink, i lead him into the lounge to join the others.

The hours pass and we are all a little drunk. We were all sat around in the lounge playing spin the bottle. It was Jeff's turn to spin. There were several shots layed out for the forefits and we had music playing in the background. The bottle lands on me "alright Lex, truth or dare?" i sit there for a few seconds before giving my reply "dare!" the look of mischief on Jeff's face was evident the second i said dare. " i dare you to arm wrestle with me. If you win, you don't have to do a punishment. If you lose, you have to sit topless for the next two rounds. You can keep your bra on though" i love a good challenge, so there was no way i was going to back down "you're on Hardy!" i gave it my best shot, but he was too strong for me. The second i lost, both Jeff and Matt cheered. Great, now i had to sit topless for two rounds. The next one to spin the bottle was Jodie. It landed on Jeff and instantly Jodie's eyes lit up "truth or dare Jeff?" he didn't even need time to think before he replied "dare! All the time" i didn't like the look she had in her eyes as she thought the dare through. "i dare you to make out with Lex for 30 seconds" his jaw almost hits the floor. Not only am i topless, but now he had to kiss me.

My heart started to pound as he came closer to me. He was centimetres away from my face and i could feel his warm breathe on me. "start, now" my eyes were still open as his lips crashed to mine. His tongue forced into my mouth and began to explore while i was still in shock. Eventually my eyes closed and i gave in to temptation. But it was over "times up!" i could have killed Jodie for suggesting it and then stopping it.


	29. Chapter 29 Temperature rising

**Temperature rising.**

As the hours passed we became more and more drunk. By now we were all fairly intoxicated. Matt was sat in the chair dozing off while Jodie, me and Jeff were still sat playing spin the bottle. It had just landed on me, again. Jodie had that look in her  
eyes again as she looked to me "truth or dare Lex?" i didn't want anymore dares right now. I was still recovering from kissing Jeff. "truth" she lets out a slight laugh "do you think Jeff is hot?" my eyes go wide and my cheeks turn a bright red "and  
you can't lie Lex!" i could barely look at him let alone admit i think he's hot. "Jo you bitch! Yeah, i think Jeff is hot. Can we stop playing this game now?" both her and Jeff began to laugh "nope! Me and Jeff are enjoying ourselves. Your turn to  
spin Lex" it was just my luck that my spin lands on Jeff. "truth or dare?" he throws me a wicked smile "truth" i notice Jodie start to jump "i'm asking this one! Would you bang Lex?" my stomach dropped hearing her question and my cheeks turned bright  
red once more. I couldn't bare to hear his reply, so i stuck my fingers in my ears. They were quickly removed by Jodie though. "you have a colourful way with words Jodie, but yes, i would 'bang' Lex"

i wanted the floor to swallow me whole. I had never been so embarrassed in my life! "that's it! No more spin the bottle, you've had too much to drink Jo" her face screwed up as i took the bottle away "you're no fun!" i shook my head and rolled my eyes  
"sorry. I'm going to pour another drink, do either of you want one?" Jodie starts to nod furiously while pouting and Jeff smiles. The second my back was turned in the kitchen, i felt strong arms around my waist and warm breath on my neck. A huge smile  
took over my face as i placed my hands on top of Jeff's "someone had too much to drink again?" his reply was almost instant "what makes you ask that?" my head shakes a little as i laugh "because you get real loved up when you've had too much." he  
begins to leave soft kisses down the side of my neck "maybe i just want to be near you" nope! I couldn't let this happen again. Pushing him away gently i turn to face him "stop it. Think of Beth." it was as if he didn't even hear me. He lunged forward  
and scooped me off my feet, pressing me against the kitchen counter. His arms were wrapped around my waist as his lips crashed on to mine.

I wanted to push him away so badly. But there was a part of me enjoying it. Feeling just how excited he was against my leg didn't help the situation either. I wanted him so bad, but i couldn't give in. Somehow i managed to push him away to break the kiss  
"please don't push this. I can't do this with you. It would destroy Beth if she ever found out what we have already done. I don't want to make it worse." he reluctantly sets me down on the floor. "i'm sorry, it just feels right" a comforting smile  
takes over my face as i bring my hands up to cup his face "you're just acting like this due to the alcohol and the fight you and Beth have had. Trust me on this one, it's better for everyone if we just leave it alone" placing a soft kiss on his forehead,  
i continue to pour the drinks.

A few more hours pass and Matt is now completely out of it asleep in the chair. Jodie is so drunk that her eyes are rolling and her head keeps falling to the side. I was also actually quite drunk for a change. And it looked like Jeff was pretty far gone  
too. It had been an adventful night and at times it got a little too heated. By the way everyone was, it seemed like a good time to call it a night. "come on Jo, you're fucked! Bed time" she threw me a glare as she tried to stand up. "i don't need  
my bed" she instantly fell back into the chair. "yeah alright then. You can't even stand!" i some how managed to get her up and walk her to one of the spare bedrooms. I didn't even bother trying to get her undressed. It seemed like she passed out  
the second her head hit the pillow. When i came back into the lounge Jeff had also managedto get Matt to a spare room. I decided to pour myself and Jeff another drink. We sat on the sofa watching the tv for a little while, both of us not wanting  
to call it a night yet.

I could tell he was thinking about too much. He was staring into space rather than watching the tv. "everything ok?" his gaze turned to me as he smiled "i'm fine, just getting tired" that wasn't the only thing playing on his mind. But if he didn't want  
to tell me, i wasn't going to push him. "lets call it a night then and get some sleep. I'll show you to your room" he let out a loud sigh before standing up and following me up the stairs. As i pushed open the door, i signalled for him to go inside  
"this is it. I'll see you in the morning" before i could walk out the door, i felt his hand grab my arm "you don't have to go yet" i really didn't want to go, but i knew i had to. If i stayed with him it would only get us into trouble. "Jeff, you  
know it's not a good idea" again, it was as if he didn't even hear me. His arms were pulling me towards him as he edged to the bed. I could already see this ending badly if i didn't put my foot down.

He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on the end of the bed. I was sat facing him, one leg either side. He was smiling warmly at me. The whole time all i wanted to do was throw him down and ride him like there was no tomorrow. But i knew i had to have  
self control. I couldn't do this to Beth. His eyes connected with mine as he lowered his lips to mine, but i managed to bring a hand up to block contact. "stop and think how you would feel if this happened to you. Think how Beth would feel if she  
ever found out." his head begins to shake "i wouldn't care! I tried to tell you downstairs that i don't think i can carry on. It's not the same with me and Beth anymore." it was my turn to shake my head, as i stood up "well at least make sure you're  
single before making a move on some one. I'm going to bed now, goodnight Jeff" i didn't even give him chance to reply. I knew i had to get out of that room quickly.


	30. Chapter 30 Give in to me

**Give in to me.**

It had been several months sincemy house warming party. Work had gone smoothly. I had taken back the knockout championship and Jeff had also gained a belt. Him and Matt had become tag team champions. The last few weeks had been tense. Jeff had decided  
/tocall it a day with Beth. She was heartbroken, but she expected it after all the fights. Being her friend, i tried to be there for her as much as i could. I also tried to be there for Jeff. Truth is, i wanted to distance a little from him.  
If anything

happened between us, it would break Beth's heart. I couldn't live with the guilt.

I had won my match tonight against Jade. And Matt and Jeff had retained their championships too. We had all agreed to go out for a dance and some drinks to celebrate. I knew in my head it was a bad idea, but i couldn't spite Matt. I was wearing a deep  
/red,low plunge, halter neck, mini dress and my black chunky platform shoes with spikes down the heels. My hair was curly and back combed on top for volume. As we were all staying in a hotel due to filming, we all decided to meet in the lobby  
and

head to the club together. I was the first one there, shortly followed by Matt and Jeff. The second Jeff's eyes fell on me, his jaw almost hits the floor. He had been single now for almost 2 months, and he tried to seduce me a fair bit. But he always  
/endedup empty handed.

Once we stepped foot into the club, a huge smile takes over my face. I couldn't wait to get my party on! To start the night off, we all knocked back five shots each and ordered the strongest cocktail. We were all in the mindset of getting drunk and partying  
/the night away. Rather than finding a table with the boys, i took my place on the dance floor. My hips began to sway to the beat and my eyes closed. Talk dirty was playing, so i started to dance as sensual as i could. I knew this would more than likely  
/sendJeff crazy, but i needed to let everything down and have a good time. It wasn't long before Matt joined me on the dance floor. But i wasn't expecting why he joined me "what's going on with you two then?" my jaw drops and my eyes go wide  
"what

doyou mean?" he lets out a slight laugh "i've seen you together. The sexual tension is so thick, you could cut it!" i actually became speechless for a moment. I didn't quite know how to answer him "Jeff has made a move on me, but i turned him  
down.

Icouldn't do that to Beth, she's my friend"

He looked at me suspiciously before answering "but if it makes you both happy, shouldn't you just say fuck it? They have split up and there's no way they'll get back together. I think they've both accepted that" again i was left speechless. Had Jeff put  
/himup to this? Or was this genuine? "are you pulling my leg Hardy?" he begins to laugh and shakes his head "no i'm not. I am genuinely asking what's going on. He seems happy around you Lex. I just think you should consider all options before  
you

crossthem off. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it" my cheeks began to turn a bright red "i might have thought about it. But that doesn't mean i'm going to let it happen. It doesn't even mean i want it to happen." he lets out a loud sigh  
and

shakeshis head once more "i think you're denying it to yourself. You shouldn't dismiss it before it's even happened." it was my turn to shake my head this time "i can't deal with this. I'm going for a drink!"

Another five shots and a cocktail later and i'm back on the dance floor. My hips are swaying to the music as the lasers dance around me. Matt had joined me again, but this time he was actually dancing. It didn't take long for Jeff to join us either. We  
/wereall dancing happily until Jeff's arms manage to snake around my waist again. He smiles warmly at me and pulls me in closer as our bodies dance. I could see Matt out of the corner of my eye, grinning to himself. He knew there was a connection  
/betweenme and Jeff. And he wasn't going to let it drop. I shook it off and let myself forget everything. My hips began to sway to the beat once more and my arms wrapped around Jeff's neck as our bodies moved. Everything was great, until control  
came

on.I instantly remembered the last time we danced to this song. And so did Jeff by the look on his face.

I feel him pull me closer to him as he presses his forehead against mine. It all became very intimate as our eyes closed. Everything around us dissappeared apart from the music. It felt as though we were in our own little world.

As the song comes to an end, i feel Jeff's lips press against mine, softly. Without thinking, i return the kiss. Before it can deepen, we're disturbed by Matt's hands slamming on our shoulders. Causing us to part. "who wants another drink?" my eyes roll  
/as i laugh "yeah i'll have one." Jeff nods as his brother walks away. His eyes were glued to mine and he was smiling sweetly. Then he leaned in to my ear "give in to me." he sent a shiver through my whole body. I wanted him like crazy. But i still  
/felt like i couldn't go there. Even after what Matt had said. I just couldn't get the guilt of hurting Beth out of my head. I was so happy to see Matt return with drinks. Gently pushing Jeff away, i take the cocktail out of Matt's hand and take a  
/large sip. The heat was rising inside me and i needed to take the edge off. I couldn't get my mind off Jeff. He was becoming harder to resist each time. I needed a distraction and fast!

I had left the boys sat in the booth and made my way back to the dance floor. My hips began to sway to the music once more as the beat took over. This was just what i needed to let myself cool off. I had been dancing for a few minutes when i noticed a  
/young lad throwing me a smile. He actually looked quite fit. _'what could a little harmless flirting do?'_ before my thoughts could run wild, he had approached me, smiling. I returned his smile as he leaned in towards me "i hope you don't mind  
/me asking, but would you like to dance with me?" it was just a dance, what harm could it do? "i don't mind." his arms wrapped around my waist as i placed my hands on his shoulders. Our bodies began to move together along with the beat. "my name's  
/Josh by the way. And i'm guessing you're Lexi, from TNA?" of course he knew who i was. I couldn't go anywhere without someone recognising me. "yeah that's me. Are you a fan of team xtreme?"

He smiled at me and let out a slight laugh "i'm a fan of yours. I love how you easily glide through the air, taking out all your opponents. And you're extremely beautiful. Jeff is one lucky man to have a woman like you!" my cheeks began to turn a slight  
/red at his flattering words "thank you. But me and Jeff are not together. I've been single for some time now." his eyes almost light up as i spoke. "it's hard to believe someone as beautiful as you has been single for so long. I would have thought  
/you'd be snapped up straight away!" my cheeks turn a brighter red "people have tried, believe me. But i enjoy being single. No rules and no one to answer to." he smiled at me once more before tightening his grip on me. I wanted a distraction and i  
/got one!


	31. You can't fight fate

**You can't fight fate.**

 **Jeff's POV**

I had been sat there, watching, as Lex danced with some random guy. They had been dancing a little too close for my liking. She was laughing and flirting. This just made my blood boil. I know she isn't mine, but i had been trying for so long. Just to  
get a chance with her. I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder "if it's bothering you, go and grab her attention." i let out a loud sigh and look to the floor "she has made it clear that she doesn't want me bro. I've tried for so long and still she turns  
me down. Maybe i should just give up and move on" it was Matt who sighed this time, as he placed himself next to me. "she's worried about hurting Beth. I can understand why though. She's her friend and she doesn't want to make her feel like she's  
trying to take her place. Try and talk to her. The worst that can happen is she'll say no" Matt was right. Lex felt like she had to stay away from me, for the sake of hurting Beth. She didn't want her to feel like the second she was gone, Lex would  
jump in her place.

Me and Beth had a lot of history. And two children together. But that part of my life was over now. Yes i will still see my girls, but i am free to be with whoever i want to be with. "i suppose i could try talking to her." i was cut off by the sight of  
Lex and this randomer kissing. My blood instantly felt like it was boiling, and i wanted to rip his head off. "go and distract her, but don't get angry. You don't want to piss her off" i had to listen to Matt for once. I waisted no time making my  
way over to the pair. They were still dancing close, until i placed my hand on Lex's shoulder. She turned to look at me, a little surprised "could i talk to you for a minute?" she rolled her eyes and turned to the lad she was with "i'll come find  
you in a bit." as he walked off, she turned to me. "what do you want? I was enjoying myself" i sighed and looked to the floor "i'm sorry, i couldn't watch you two any longer. I know you're free to do what you want, but it still hurts to watch." her  
face sunk as she looked to me. I didn't want to upset her, i just wanted her to know how i feel.

"i didn't think. I'm sorry, Jeff" she looked saddened as i placed my hand on her arm "don't worry about it. Would you like another drink?" her frown turned into a cheeky smile as i pointed towards the bar "i'll never turn down another drink." i took her  
hand in mine and lead her to the bar. We each downed three shots and then walked back towards the dance floor, cocktails in hand. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck as i placed a hand on her hip. She was smiling sweetly at me as our bodies  
began to dance. There was nothing i wanted more right now, than for our bodies to be close. I wanted her all to myself, but this was the closest i was going to get. For now. I believe it is fate that me and Lex should be together. And nothing will  
get in the way of fate. I just need to bide my time.

 **Alexis' POV**

We had been dancing close for a little over 20 minutes. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. His strong arms were wrapped around me, tight, as we danced to the beat of the music. The lights were dancing around us gracefully, and the smoke  
was dancing around our feet. A part of me was loving every moment. But another part of me was telling me not to get too close. I had already hurt his feelings once tonight, i didn't want to do it again. Matt's arms draped around our shoulders as he  
leaned in towards us "drinks?" we both nod in response ""i'll give you a hand" Jeff's grip around me fell as i watched him walk off with Matt. I was left on the dance floor with my thoughts. I honestly didn't know what to do or think. It was quite  
clear to anyone who knew me and Jeff, that there was a connection between us. Before i actually befriended Beth, i wouldn't have thought twice about being with him. But now i'm actually pretty close to her, i couldn't bare the thought of hurting her.

The hours passed and the alcohol flowed. It was now 3am and kicking out time. We were all pretty drunk and in high spirits. We walked out of the bar propping each other up. Matt had his arm around Jeff's shoulders, and i had my arm around Jeff's waist.  
I felt his arm rise up and grip tightly around me as we walked. It was nice to feel secure and safe. My head was spinning as we walked, making it a little harder to move. Everything around me felt as if it was swaying. The taxi ride back was eventful.  
Matt had his head out the window almost the whole journey. He had been trying to take the nauseous feeling away. Jeff had his arm around me the whole time. I felt a little awkward, but at the same time it felt nice. It was a relief to get back.

I wasted no time getting back to my room. My head was spinning and the alcohol coursing through my veins made it hard to see straight. All i wanted to do was sleep. But i felt like if i closed my eyes, i would vomit everywhere. It was not a pleasent feeling.  
What started out as a decent night, quickly turned into a nightmare. Usually i could handle this feeling, but tonight i think i overstepped my limits, big time! I didn't even bother to get undressed. Pulling back my duvet, i climb straight into bed  
and hide deep under the duvet. Luckily the alcohol took me to a deep sleep pretty much straight away.

 _Jeff was stood there, in the ring. He had just won his match and become TNA world champion. I couldn't be more proud of him! He turns to me, eyes wide and a smile on his lips. I feel his hands wrap around my waist as i am lifted off my feet. His smile took over most of his face. I gazed into his perfect hazel eyes. All i wanted was to kiss him. It turns out i don't have to wait long for my wish. His head lowers gently and his lips press firmly to mine. It was as if the fans around us dissapeared in this moment. It was short lived though. The ref broke us free, holding Jeff's hand high. The fans began to scream. They were overjoyed that he had won the title, and so was i. The scene around me fades to black briefly. My heart begins to race and panic starts to rise. But then it fades. Jeff was now lying next to me, arms draped around my body. We were lying in bed, our tops were off. My heart began to race once more. His face starts to come closer to mine as his hand wanders my curves._

I sat bolt upright. My breathing was heavy and sweat was beading on my forehead. Why was i dreaming of Jeff again? I just couldn't seem to take my mind off of him. Maybe it's time for a holiday. I can't let my thoughts get the better of me.


	32. Chapter 32 Personal time

**Personal time.**

I had taken some time off. After everything going on in my head, i decided to let loose. I'm only going to be off for a week, but it's very well needed. I had dragged Jodie over to mine. We had planned a girls night out at our favorite club. Girls only,  
music to my ears! The last thing i needed were the Hardy's or any other men for that matter. I had some music playing while me and Jo got ready. She was wearing a medium length, grey swing dress with three quarter arms. And i was wearing a figure  
hugging, short, black strappy dress. Jo had her hair tied up in a high pony tail, while i had mine in flowing curls with a little volume. We were casually drinking a bottle of vodka too. It was always nice to be merry before actually arriving at the  
club.

After two hours, we were finally ready. Jodie turns to me and smiles, as we walk out the front door of my home "we'll head to the club until close, then more drinks round yours?" i throw her a cheeky smirk "of course! It's time to unwind and have some  
serious fun." before we knew it, the taxi had arrived. It didn't take us long to reach the club. Before exiting the taxi, i lean over and hand the driver some money "don't worry about the change" he smiles warmly at me "thank you ma'am. Enjoy your  
night" i return his smile and nod, before joining Jodie. Once we were in the club, the familiar smell and sounds hit me hard. I couldn't wait to get more drink in me and dance. "come on, lets get some shots!" Jodie smiles and follows me, eagerly.  
We each down four shots and walk away with a vodka and coke each, taking a place on the dance floor.

The music was loud and the lights danced around us. My hips started to sway to the beat and my head tilts back slightly. Jodie was also moving seductively, letting the music take her. When we are together, heads turn. We had been dancing for a while now.  
Our bodies were still in sync to the beat as the lasers and lights danced. I was broken from my trance, Jodie's arms wrapped around me "lets get another drink." i smirk at her and follow behind as she walks to the bar. The bartender throws us a small  
smile before placing his hands on the bar "what can i get you two beautiful girls?" my eyes roll at his comment, but Jodie seems to be taken by him. The look on her face says it all. I let out a slight laugh as she speaks "we'll have a shot of sambuca  
each and another vodka and coke each, please" the bartender smiles and prepares our drinks. Jodie's eyes don't move from admiring him from behind.

Once we had our drinks, it was back to the dance floor. Our bodies start to sway once more "i really needed this Jo. Thanks for coming with me" she smiles warmly at me "i'm always up for a good old party! And i'll always be here, that's what friends are  
for" i loved how loyal she is. I always knew i could count on her to cheer me up and save me from myself. I truly was so lucky to have a friend like her. I quickly became lost in the music once more. My eyes closed and my hips swayed. Tonight really  
was pretty awesome so far.

We had been dancing for just over an hour. The alcohol was really starting to take effect. My head was spinning, but in a good way. I felt happy and floaty. We were dancing close, our hips moving in sync to the beat. As my eyes opened, i noticed a few  
men watching us move. They looked like their jaws were about to hitthe floor. I giggle to myself a little, before pulling Jodie closer to me. We were pretty much grinding against each other now. Our hands glided over each others bodies as our  
hips swayed. But the moment was cut short by a very familiar voice "wow! I never knew we'd be walking in to see this!" my face turns to meet Matt's wide eyes. He was stood there with Jeff, both sets of eyes were wide as they watched. I let out a low  
sigh. _'i'm out in a night club in Cameron, what did i expect?!'_ i throw them both a slight smile "i didn't expect to see you guys out"

"me and Jeff were bored and fancied a drink. Reby has taken Maxel to see her parents, so we figured a few hours in the club couldn't hurt" my eyes roll slightly "i should have known i couldn't escape the Hardy boys!" Matt lets out a laugh and shakes his  
head "there is no escape! Would you both like a drink?" now he was talking my language! "we'll have a vodka and coke each please" he smiles at me and makes his way to the bar, Jeff following behind. It doesn't take them long to bring our drinks back.  
Me and Jodie stay on the dance floor, while Matt and Jeff find themselves a table. Our bodies start to sway again as the lights dance all around us. The smoke machines were putting out some serious smoke. It almost covered our feet.

We had now been in the club for a good five hours. We were both fairly drunk. Matt and Jeff had joined us on the dance floor. The music was blasting around the room, sending me crazy. Jeff's arms some how managed to snake themselves around my waist. His  
chest was pressing firmly against my back as we danced. The heat inside me started to rise once more. _'how can he do this to me everytime?'_ i was broken from my thoughts by his hips grinding against mine. The feeling sent a tingle throughout  
my body, causing the hairs on my neck to stand to attention. His hands were firmly pressed against the front of my hips. With every movement, i felt his arms and body glide with mine. We were dancing close for a few minutes, before i feel him lean  
in to my ear. I could feel the warmth from his breath on my neck. "are you ready to give in to me yet?" suddenly my body becomes warmer and my heart starts to race. I managed to let out a slight giggle and regain my composure "you wish Hardy!"

i think maybe i had just encouraged him. He smiled into my neck and tightens his grip on me. "you're right there"a second wave of heat takes over my body and sends my heart into another frenzy. Why did he have this power over me? Before i know it, he's  
turned me around. I'm now stood there, facing him. His eyes were soft and loving, yet full of lust. His hands were now firmly on my lower back and our bodies were pretty much pressed against one another. The heat inside me was almost through the roof.  
I could barely contain myself. He smirks at me and presses his forehead to mine. "you'll give in one day. I'll make sure of it" there it goes again. My heart was now pounding faster than ever! Lukily, Jodie notices how tense i was becoming and places  
her hand on my shoulder "should we take this party back to yours?" the club was going to close any minute, and i needed to get away from Jeff's embrace.

Gently pushing him back, i turn to Jodie "yeah, i think we should." i then turn to Jeff "i'll see you back at work" as i was about to walk off, i feel strong hands on my arm "we'll come with you. It's not every day Matt gets a night to himself" my face  
screws up a little hearing his words, but Jodie makes the situation a lot worse! "that sounds like a plan! Come on, we'll buy some alcohol on the way back" i could kill her right now! This was supposed to be a girly night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Behind closed doors.**

We had stopped off for alcohol before returning to mine. There was enough alcohol for a party of 10! We had all made ourselves comfortable in the lounge. I'd put on some music and Jodie had poured us all some shots and a drink each. We were sat around  
the coffee table, shots in hand. "here's to an awesome house party!" we all held our shots up, and then downed them. The look on Jodie's face made me burst into laughter. The shots were a little strong, causing her to screw her face up. She throws  
me a glare, before shaking her head "they are vile! But so good" my eyes roll as i take a sip of my drink "they get the job done though!" i notice Jeff smirk out the corner of my eye. "it's always good to get the job done right" my heart goes into  
overdrive once more. Luckily Jodie and Matt hadn't picked up on the meaning behind his words.

The time was 4am and the party was still in full swing. We were all drinking happily and listening to the music i had put on. Everyone was in high spirits and having a laugh. Not one of us was showing signs of slowing down. I had decided it was time for  
another drink, so i made my way into the kitchen. After pouring myself another vodka and coke, i made my way to the back garden. The air was cool with a mild breeze. The stars looked beautiful in a cloudless sky. I took a moment to take it all in,  
before placing myself on the grass next to my pool. I just needed a few minutes to get some air. It was becoming a little too warm inside. It didn't take Jeff long to join me. He places himself down on the grass next to me and nudges me slightly.  
"everything ok?" i let out a slight laugh, but keep my eyes focused on the sky above. "yeah, i'm fine. I just wanted to get some air. It's getting a little too warm in there" i feel Jeff edge closer to me "i know what you mean. The breeze out here  
is nice. How long did you request off work?"

I turn to him slightly "only a week. I'll be back in the ring for filming thursday." he smiles at me warmly and places a hand on my leg "it's been weird without you. It's always less interesting when you're not around." his words make my cheeks turn a  
rosey red. I place my hand on his and turn my gaze back to the sky "i'm sure it's nice to have a break from me sometimes. I know i can get quite loud and hot headed" he laughs a little and squeezes my leg "that's what makes it better. When you're  
not around, causing trouble, it feels like a huge portion is missing." before the moment could get any better, or worse, we are interupted by Jodie "there you two are. Why are you both out here?" i sigh and stand up, shortly followed by Jeff "i needed  
some air Jo. It's getting warm inside. We're coming back in now." she smiles and skips back into the house. I turn to Jeff and hold out my hand "come on, lets join the party"

Once back inside, i take a place on the sofa, drink in hand. Jeff places himself in a chair next to Matt. The music was still playing, loud. It was nice living where i do. It's out the way of other houses, so i can't get in trouble playing loud music  
and having parties. Jodie had stood up and begun dancing in the middle of the lounge. I roll my eyes and watch as her hips start to sway. She was well and truly drunk, bless her. I can't say i'm much better. The alcohol was coursing through my veins  
and my head was starting to feel a little fuzzy. Another two hours had passed, making the time 6am. We were all still very much in the party mode, apart from Matt. He was slowly nodding off in the chair. "don't you think you should get some sleep  
Matt? You do have to get back to Reby and Maxel at some point today" he looks over to me, his head swaying a little "yeah i probably should get to sleep." i stand up and signal for him to follow me "i'll show you to a spare bedroom."

Once Matt was tucked up in bed, i made my way back in to the lounge. Jeff and Jodie were sat talking. Jodie had that 'she devil' look on her face, instantly making me a little worried. Placing myself back on the sofa, i throw her a glare "what do you  
look so devilish for?" she laughs a little and smiles at me "no reason Lex. Me and Jeff were just talking about how loud and anouying you can be" i throw a cushion at her before throwing her a glare "cheers! Both of you can kiss my ass!" they both  
start laughing in unison. I love them both, but sometimes i wish i could just get away from them. Jodie has her ways to embarrass me and Jeff knows all the right buttons to press to get me heated. Between them, they could ruin me!

Another hour of talking and drinking passes and my head is now spinning. Bringing my hand up to my forehead, i let out a groan "maybe it's time for bed" i notice Jodie nod slightly in agreement "yeah, i could go for some sleep!" i stand up, wobbling a  
little, and turn to Jeff "i'll show you to your room" turning to Jodie, i point towards the stairs "you know where your room is girl. I'll see you in the morning." she nods and makes her way up the stairs. She's stayed here so many times, that i decided  
to give her her own room. It's easier than having to make the room up everytime she came round. And she is pretty much my family. Somehow, i make my way upstairs, followed by Jeff. I could barely walk and my vision was a little hazey. As i stumble,  
i feel Jeff's strong arms wrap around me. "steady on man, looks like you've had more than enough tonight!" we both laugh as he props me against a wall.

Taking a moment to gather my barings, i start to lead Jeff to a spare bedroom. As i open the door, to my horror, the bed hasn't been made. "shit! I didn't expect to have a house full tonight. Looks like we'll have to share, i hope you don't mind" he smirks  
at me and starts to lead me back to my room "i don't mind, Lex. You should know this by now." crap! I need to keep my head screwed on and my control. Pushing open the door to my room, i signal Jeff to come inside. He places himself on my bed and starts  
to pull off his top. My eyes go wide and i quickly have to take my mind off the beautiful sight in front of me. "i'm going to get undressed. I'll be back in a moment." leaning over him to grab my night shirt, i quickly make my way into the en suite.  
I've never moved so fast in front of a male before!


	34. Chapter 34

**I need you...**

The heat inside me had started to cool off. But i knew, the second i step back into the room, it will begin to rise once more. Shaking the feeling off, i take in a deep breath. As i walk back into my bedroom, i notice Jeff. He was lying on my bed with  
the tv on. What's worse, he was only wearing his trousers. The sight of his chiselled torso sends a warm tingle through my body. He looked so perfect! His hair was flowing down towards the bed as he propped himself up on one arm. He notices me walk  
into the room and smiles at me, patting the bed to signal me to take a seat. Hesitantly, i place myself next to him, looking to the tv. I had to keep my eyes away from him. The second i see his perfect form, the heat inside rises. "what are you watching?"  
i feel him shift a little "i just put anything on while i waited for you." my heart was pounding once again. I knew i had to get into bed with him, but the thought of it was sending me crazy. How long can i keep up this 'friends' business?

I shift uneasily and sigh. I couldn't let anything happen, if i keep Beth in mind. It would kill her inside if i jumped into bed with her ex. I feel Jeff's hand rest on my bare leg "everything ok?" suddenly, his words bring me back to reality "yeah i'm  
fine. Lets get some sleep" he smiles warmly and stands up. To my surprise, he removes his trousers, kicking them to the side. My eyes must look like saucers! I couldn't seem to pull them away from his almost naked body. His laugh breaks my thoughts  
"like what you see?" my cheeks turn red and my heart begins to flutter "shut it Hardy! Don't flatter yourself too much, it's not good for your ego" he begins to laugh again as he pulls back the duvet, sliding himself into my bed. My heart is pounding  
so hard it could jump out of my chest. Taking in a deep breath, i also slide into bed, wrapping the duvet up around me.

Jeff's eyes were focused on mine as he smiles at me "goodnight Lex" i return his smile "goodnight" as his eyes closed, i began to feel the heat from his body. How was i supposed to sleep with him next to me, almost naked? My thoughts kept jumping from  
him to Beth. One minute i was thinking about Jeff and his body, and the next i was thinking how much it would hurt Beth. I really was in a mess. I didn't know what to do for the best. Eventually the thoughts slow down and i drift off to sleep.

I couldfeel something warm and heavy on one side of my body. I stirr a little, trying to ease whatever was pressing on me. Nothing seemed to help. My eyes flicker open and my head instantly starts to throb. I let out a low groan and bring a hand  
up to my head. But i notice an arm draped over my body. My heart begins to pound fast as i realise Jeff was cuddling me. I turned gently, so i'm facing him. He looked so peaceful and content. I almost felt bad for waking him up. As i placed a hand  
on his hip, i shook him a little. His eyes opened gently and a smile took over his lips "good morning. Did you sleep well?" i instantly melt inside "yeah, did you?" his hand slowly brushes down my arm, causing a tingle to follow the traces "i can't  
complain." we lie there, lost in each others eyes for a moment.

I feel his hand come up and caress my cheek. Our eyes still connected. A smile takes over his face, before he leans down pressing his forehead to mine. Having his face so close to mine sends my body into a frenzy. I felt so guilty for the feelings i was  
getting. My body was aching for him and my heart wasn't far behind. I had fought so hard to keep my control so far, but it was becoming harder by the day. Each time i saw him, i would find myself wanting him more. It was getting more like i need him.  
I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His hand was still cupping my cheek and his thumb was tracing over my cheek bone. The sensation inside me was growing. Breaking our eye contact, he closes his and gently presses his lips to mine, tenderly.  
I was in shock and trying to stop myself at first. But his tongue started to dance over my lips, begging for entrance.

My eyes closed and i gave in to the feelings inside me. Our tongues began to battle as our kiss deepens. His hand slowly moves from my cheek, down my neck, over my shoulder and then traces my ribs to my hips. Stopping at my thong. His touch was turning  
me into jelly and my heart was now pounding faster than ever. I could feel the intense heat inside me starting to rise. My hand started to glide over his hip and then to his back. He felt so warm and strong. My finger tips were almost tingling. His  
body starts to press against mine as he deepens the kiss. I was now moaning slightly into his mouth. I wanted him so bad! All the guilt had left me for the moment and all i could think about was him.

His fingers trace the seam of my thong, delicately, before he pulls them down. I manage to kick them off, without breaking the kiss. His fingers start to dance over my thighs and up to my tummy. My hips start to buck as my need for him rises. I never  
realised i could want someone as bad as i want him. My hands trace his muscles before falling on the seam of his boxers. He smirks into the kiss before letting a finger slide into me. My back arches and i let out a loud moan. The feeling of pleasure  
takes over, fast. I loved having him inside me, but i wanted more! He began to move his finger, in and out. My moans became louder and my hips started to buck harder. I feel his weight start to shift as he presses my back to the bed, climbing on top  
of me. Positioning himself between my legs, he continues to move his finger, in and out. The pleasure was almost too much. I needed him, now! I trace both hands down his chest and place them under the seam of his boxers, pulling them down as far as  
i could.

I could feel him pushing against me, and it was sending me crazy. My hips started to buck faster and harder, but he kept his cool. He smirks into the kiss and enters another finger. My back arches once more and i start to moan even louder. I could feel  
his length against my leg, which made my need for him grow. This moment was perfect. "oh shit! I'm so sorry, i...i didn't realise.." her words make us both jump and instantly stop what we were doing. I could kill her! I had finally got to the stage  
where i didn't care about the consequences, and she ruins it!


	35. Chapter 35

**My aching heart.**

Jodie's face was bright red after walking in on us. She was just stood in the door way, eyes wide and jaw hanging. "i'm so sorry" i let out a slight laugh and shake my head. Jeff was now sat next to me with the duvet up around him. She didn't see anything when she walked in, but hearing it must have been bad enough. "it's alright Jo, you weren't to know. What did you want?" she was still stood in shock. It was as if she couldn't get the image out of her head "i was only going to see if you both wanted something to eat. It's almost 2pm!" 2pm?! Shit, we slept in late! "yeah sure. We'll get dressed and meet you downstairs" she throws me a look as if to say, yeah right, you mean you'll finish the job and then come downstairs. To be honest, i'd love to finish the job, but it might be out the question after that.

As she leaves the room, i feel Jeff's hand on my arm. My eyes fall on his, lust evident in them. _' and there's me thinking he couldn't perform after Jodie walking in on us'_ my thoughts are interupted by Jeff pressing himself against me once more. He gently lies me down and leans over me, pressing his lips to mine. It doesn't take me long to get back into the zone. My arms wrap around him tight, pulling him on top of me. His chest pressing against mine as our tongues battle. I start to trace his muscles with one hand and place the other in his hair, letting my fingers entwine around the strands. His hand was gently massaging my breast, causing me to moan into the kiss. I wanted him like crazy, but i never thought i could let myself get this far.

His hips press against mine as the temperature rises. My heart was pounding and the heat was becoming more intense by the second. I don't know how much longer i can hold off. His hand gently glides down my body, back to my sweet spot. Although i loved his fingers inside me, i was longing for more. My legs were wide apart so he could position himself properly. He breaks our kiss and smirks at me, before leaving a trail of kisses along my neck, sending me into overdive. At the same time, he inserts two fingers and begins to move them slowly. My back arches once more as i start to moan. I need him!

 **Jeff's POV**

Her back arched beneath me as i started to move my fingers, slowly. I wanted her like crazy, but i also wanted to take my time. I've been waiting so long for this, and i didn't want to rush. Her hips were bucking, begging me for more. But i wasn't ready yet, i wanted her to be pleading me. I picked up my pace as i left soft nibbles down her neck, causing her to moan louder. I could see the sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. The pleasure was rising, fast. I wanted her so bad. Crashing my lips onto hers, i feel her hand start to explore my body. Her fingers traced every muscle, leaving a warm sensation behind them. I could feel her getting tighter as her hips bucked faster and harder. She was almost begging for me to take her. Her moans became louder with each movement, until she tightened around my fingers. I felt her release around me, making me want her more. She was panting heavy and her head was tilted back a little.

Breaking the kiss, i smile warmly as i gaze into her eyes "stop teasing me already!" it was written all over her face, just how much she wanted this. I smirk at her before pressing my lips back to hers. Our tongues start to dance and her hips press against me. I slide my fingers out of her and begin to tease her body. Leaving a soft trail over her breasts and thighs. She was moaning loud into the kiss as her hips bucked. My need for her was rising, almost ready to explode. I need her!

 **Alexis' POV**

He was pressing against me, gentle but firmly. I could feel his length pressing against my sweet spot, and it was driving me crazy. I needed him so badly, but he just keeps teasing me. My arms wrap around him and my nails dig into his back, pushing him towards me. My hips were bucking faster and my panting became louder. He breaks the kiss once more and gazes into my eyes, sweetly. I could get lost in his eyes. He smiles at me before kissing and nibbling my neck. His hips press to mine and he lets out a low moan. I could tell it was becoming harder for him to resist, so i wrap my hand around him and start to pump, gently. He starts to moan against my neck as i pick up the pace. Now it was him that was bucking his hips faster. His eyes closed and his head pulls back slightly.

His moans were becoming louder and louder. My hips bucked towards his as i pushed him towards me with my free hand. I couldn't handle this any longer. "please, just take me" his hand abruptly stops mine from playing with him and he postitions himself at my entrance. I was already completely wet and ready for him. My nails dug into his back once more as his lips connected with mine. Our tongues started to battle as he gently slides into me. My back arches and a loud moan leaves my lips. The feeling of him being inside me completely takes over me. The pleasure was like no other. He begins to thrust slowly, but i need more. I move my hips faster, in hopes to encourage him to go faster. But he defies me, taking it at his own pace. I start to moan louder as the heat rises and the pleasure takes over me. My nails dig into him once again as i push him closer to me. He was losing control. His pace quickens as my legs wrap around him, pleading him to go deeper.

 **Jeff's POV**

Her nails were digging into my back and her legs were wrapped around my waist. She was pushing me deeper inside her and i loved every minute of it. It was getting harder to stay in control. I just wanted to thrust harder and faster, but i also wanted to savor the moment. Her moans were becoming louder and she was beginning to tighten again. I couldn't hold it back any longer. My thrusts became faster and deeper. Her hands had fallen to the sides of her and were gripping the sheet. Her head had tilted back and her eyes were closed. The pleasure had completely taken over me. I couldn't control myself as i continued to pick up the pace. I was so close to my own climax when she tightens around me. She lets out a loud moan and her back arches. Her legs were still firmly wrapped around my waist and my hands were holding her lower back. I wanted her closer to me so i could get deeper. The pleasure finally becomes to much.

 **Alexis' POV**

My legs were shaking and my breathing was heavy and fast. He was thrusting so fast now and it felt amazing. He started to moan louder and his breathing became heavy. My head tilts back as i feel him fill me with his seed. The warm release inside me felt great. I never wanted this moment to end, but i knew we were expected downstairs. I feel him slide out of me before falling to the bed beside me. I turn to face him and place a hand on his chest "i think we should get ready and go down to Jodie. Plus, i'm starving!" he smiles at me and sighs "i don't really want to move, but i suppose we have to." leaning over, i place a soft kiss on his forehead. Then i make my way into the bathroom. I still couldn't get my head around what had just happened.


	36. Chapter 36 Bitter sweet

**Bitter, sweet...**  
 **  
**

I stood there staring blankly into my mirror. I couldn't stand the reflection looking back at me. All I kept thinking about, was how much this would hurt Beth if it got out. In order for me to have happiness, I would have to cause heartache. My happiness  
wasn't worth the sanity of another. A loud sigh leaves my lips as I pull on my thong and bra. I felt completely satisfied, yet horrendously guilty. As I walked back into the bedroom, Jeff was pulling his tank top over his head. He turned to look at  
me, as I walked towards my wardrobe. I couldn't bare to look at him. As I searched through my clothes, I felt his strong arms around my waist and his head nestle into my neck. "You don't look too good Lex, is everything ok?" I let out a loud sigh  
and look to the floor "I can't help but feel guilty. If Beth found out about what we just did, it would ruin her. I'm supposed to be her friend. Friends don't sleep with ex husbands. I feel like such a crappy person!" Jeff's grip around me tightens  
"Lex, you can't keep torturing yourself like this! Yes, she may be hurt by it all, but she'll get over it." I couldn't deal with this right now. The only thing I needed, was food! "Can we talk about this later? I'm starving!" a slight sigh leaves  
his lips, before his arms release me.

As we walk into the lounge, Jodie looks up at me with a smile "afternoon, love birds. Food is in the oven. I kept it warm for you!" I smile at her before walking into the kitchen, shortly followed by Jeff. As i take the plates from the oven, Jeff places  
a hand on my back. " I don't want this to ruin our friendship" I turned to face him, a smile on my face "don't be stupid, nothing will ruin our friendship! Here" handing him his food, i make my way back to the lounge. Jodie was watching one of her  
sit-coms. I placed myself down next to her on the sofa, as Jeff sat in one of the chairs. There was an awkward silence while we ate. "so, now you two have done the deed, are you...together?" my heart sank. "no, we're not. It was a one off. I can't  
betray Beth by taking her husband" the look on Jodie's face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "but, they're not together anymore. How would you be betraying her?" I let out a sigh and shake my head "I'm supposed to be her friend. I can't go  
around sleeping with her ex husband! If she found out, I don't know what she'd do!" there was an awkward silence once more, before Jodie spoke up "I do understand where you're coming from, but she's going to be hurt when Jeff moves on anyway. If it's  
going to happen, you might as well take a chance" I hated to admit it, but she was right. If Jeff starts a relationship with anyone, Beth was going to get hurt. I needed time to process this whole situation!

The rest of the week passed fairly quick. I hadn't seen Jeff since he left mine, and i hadn't called him. I had just pulled up at the arena, ready for tonights show. I wasn't fighting tonight, but I was going to be ring side for Matt and Jeff's match.  
They were up against Decay and their tag title was on the line. I hadn't been filled in on the outcome, so i was going in to this with no clue. As i walked into the locker room, my phone starts to vibrate **"Lex i need a friend! The kids are with Jeff tonight, do you fancy going out? xx"** the  
guilt began to rise inside and my heart started to pound. I couldn't say no. I didn't want her to be suspicious of me. **"yeah sure. I could pick you up after Jeff picks the girls up if you like? We can get ready at mine and have pre drinks xx"** I  
needed to stay focused and keep my cool. No matter how drunk i get tonight, i can't lose my focus! **"that would be great! I'll message you when he's been. Thanks for this. You're a true friend! xx"** reading her text leaves a lump in my throat!  
I felt like shit now. No matter how bad i felt, i needed to get ready for the match!

It didn't take me long to get dressed. As i made my way to the entrance, a strong hand grabs my arm. I turn to be greeted by Jeff's smile "I've got my girls tonight, fancy a night in round mine?" my face drops, turning his smile to a worried frown "I  
can't tonight. I've got plans, with Beth" his jaw almost hits the floor "oh..." my hand cups his face, gently, as a smile takes over my lips "don't panic. She needs a friend, so we're going out on the town. I'll see you in the week" before we could  
say anything else, Matt's hands fall on our shoulders. "ready?" we both nod in response as Jeff's theme starts to play. The fans were already screaming, as they eagerly awaited our entrance. We stepped out onto the stage, as a threesome. The fans  
were cheering us all on and leaning over the railings. As usual, we high fived them as we walked down the ramp. I watched as both brothers slide into the ring, then onto the turn buckles. As i made my way into the ring, Jeff's arms snake around my  
waist. I try to brush him off, but his grip tightens and he gently places a kiss on my neck. It was interupted by Decay's music. I had never been so relieved to hear a song before.

The match seemed to go on for hours, but in reality, it was only 20 minutes. When the bell rang, Decay were announced the winners. Jeff's body was in the middle of the ring, scrunched up. While Matt was sat, propped up by the ropes. As Decay walked off,  
i fell by Jeff's side. "are you ok? Jeff?" he looked up to me, pain evident on his face "I'll be fine, don't worry" a beat up Matt helps me walk Jeff up the ramp. When we were finally behind the scenes, i threw my arms around Jeff's shoulders "are  
you sure you're alright?" his eyes connect with mine and a smile creeps onto his face "i promise!" I watched on as Matt carried him to the locker room. All i wanted to do, was make sure he was ok. But i knew i had to get myself ready for tonight.  
It didn't take me long to get undressed and pack my things together. My nerves started to act up as i walked to my car. I couldn't get the guilt to stop taking over my thoughts. Hopefully, alcohol and Beth's company would help. I knew that being with  
Beth, i'd have to be on my best behaviour. As i walked into my lounge, i couldn't help but flop onto my sofa. My thoughts had calmed down, for now. But i knew it wouldn't be the last of them.

The time was now 8pm and my music was playing. I figured, if I'm going to party, I might as well do it properly! I was already in my skin tight, black, strappy dress and my black wedge boots. Just as i was getting into the music, my phone vibrates **"Jeff has just left with the girls. Give me half an hour to get ready then pick me up? xx"** i  
took in a deep breathe before replying **"sure, I'll see you soon! xx"** _'ok Lex, you can't lose your shit tonight! Nothing happened with you and Jeff'_ i couldn't let nerves get the better of me now! All i could think about was getting to  
the club, dancing and drinking myself silly. I needed to shut off my guilt for one night. The time had come for me to pick Beth up. My nerves were still a little shakey, but i kept thinking about the night ahead. As long as i thought about having  
a good time, nothing will go wrong. I hope.

We arrived back at mine, so far so good. I ushered her into the kitchen and poured out three shots each. She looked at them, a little worried. "are you ok?" she shifts uneasily "yeah, i just. I'm not good with shots. I haven't got much drinking experience"  
i give her a reassuring smile and place a hand on her arm "well tonight, I'm going to teach you how to party and handle your alcohol!" she returns my smile and takes a shot in her hand. Together, we down them. Her face screws up and she groans a little,  
but she manages to keep them down. This was going to be an experience, for us both!


	37. Chapter 37 An unlikely pair

**An unlikely pair.**

We had made it to the pub after having some pre drinks. I had drank twice the amount Beth had, but i didn't want her to over do it. I was going to make sure she has a good night. It's the least i can do. The music was loud, the lasers were dancing and  
/the smoke was flowing. I felt great! Beth looked a little lost, but i took her hand and lead her to the bar. We were greeted by a rather handsome bartender. He was eyeing both me and Beth up, but he seemed more interested in Beth. _'maybe if i get her to move on, she'll forget about Jeff?'_ the  
/bartender leaned on to the bar, a smile on his face "what can i get you twobeautiful ladies?" i was use to men hitting on me, but Beth's cheeks blushed a rosey red. "we'll have a cocktail each and I'll have two shots, please" he smirks and prepares  
/our drinks. When he returns, i hand the money over, but he shakes his head "these are on me" Beth was still blushing as i downed my shots. I threw the bartender a smile, before leading Beth to the dance floor.

The lights started to dance around us as my hips swayed to the beat. Beth's body also started to sway as she let the music take her. She looked like she was having a good time. And my nerves had finally subsided. We were dancing for several minutes before  
/Beth broke me from my trance "so, how's Jeff?" hearing his name makes my heart pound and my legs shudder "he's fine. Still the same old Jeff. How have you been, since the split?" she sighs slightly, but continues to dance "i miss him Lex, but i know  
/we will never be together. I cherish the memories we made together, but I've come to terms with the fact that they're in the past. Besides, i heard he's interested in someone else." my heart almost stops beating hearing her words. The panic i had  
/been surpressing, was rearing it's ugly head once more. Before i could talk, i felt her hands on my arms "are you alright?" a lump was forming in my throat, but i managed to keep my cool "I'm fine. I just need another drink. The music was brainwashing  
/me, as usual. Would like another?" she smiles and nods. Before anything else could be said, i made my way through the crowd, straight to the bar. The bartender smiled at me "another two cocktails?" my head starts to shake "not just cocktails! Make  
/one strong and gimmie three sambuca shots, please" he nods and prepares the drinks. The shots don't last long, and neither does half my cocktail. The bartender looked to me, confused "everything ok?" my head shakes once more "more shots please and  
/a top up on my cocktail" another four shots down and i make my way back to Beth.

After handingher cocktail over, she looks to me, puzzled. " are you sure you're alright?" i nod slightly and begin to dance "I'm fine. So, Jeff..." she sighs before taking a large gulp of her drink "he has feelings for someone else. I thought it  
wouldn't

bother me, but it does. It upsets me that someone else has the life i became acustomed to" i take a minute to think before replying "he may have feelings for someone else, but he's not with anyone. I can assure you, he's single and nothing will happen.  
/Have you ever thought about moving on and finding happiness?" she shifted uneasily "i have thought about it, but i was happy with Jeff. I can't imagine being with someone else" i instantly felt horrible again. How could i live with myself knowing  
/i was lying to her face? I needed to make this right! "i know it's going to be hard, but you shouldn't put your happiness on hold. If Jeff can move on, you can too. I'll help you if you want?" a smile took over her face and her arms wrapped around  
/me "that means a lot to me Lex. Thank you!"

The hours passed and many more drinks were consumed. I was well and truly drunk and Beth wasn't far off. She had less than me, but it hit her, hard. The time was 2am and we still had an hour left, but Beth looked like she needed to sleep it off. She could  
/barely talk, let alone walk! Somehow, i managed to escort her to a taxi. The window was open the whole journey, just in case. I had decided to bring her back to my place. She was far too drunk to go back to her parents. We stumbled out the taxi, laughing,  
/as we walked to my front door. Once inside, i sat her down on the sofa and brought in a glass of water. "i have never been this drunk before. I must admit, it's been a fun experience" i let out a laugh as she took a sip from the glass "it has been  
/a fun night. But now, it's time for bed. You'll have the girls back tomorrow, so you need the rest" i could tell she was having fun, but if she didn't sleep soon, her hangover would be hell.

Once she was in bed, i made my way to my room and took out my phone. Jeff's number was on the screen. All i wanted to do was call him. I need to tell him what's happened. My heart was aching, badly. I wanted Jeff so bad, but i couldn't stab Beth in the  
/back. I was well and truly stuck. With it being so late, i knew calling him was out the question. But that doesn't stop me from texting **"Beth is still hurting over you, more than you think! It's been so hard tonight, seeing her so caught up on it all. I don't think we should persue each other, not right now at least. She needs time and a friend by her side. I'll see you at work"** i  
/flopped back onto the bed, my eyes firmly on the ceiling. Thoughts going wild in my head as i lay there. I knew what i had to do now!


	38. Chapter 38 Heartache and needs

**Heartache and needs.**  
 **  
**

Beth had been gone a few hours and my hangover was just about subsiding. I'm happy that i get the chance to make things right with Beth, but i wasn't happy about breaking it all to Jeff. I know how he feels about me, but right now, it can't happen. I  
had been curled up on the sofa for the better half of the day, until my phone rang. "hello?" i was met by Jodie's high pitched voice "Lexi! Doing anything tonight?" i sighed loudly. The last thing i wanted was to go out again, but i knew she was  
going to ask. And i was going to say yes, again. "I've got nothing on, why?" she let out a high pitch squeal before replying "fancy hitting a club? It's been a while since we hung out." another loud sigh left my lips "to be honest, i went on  
a mad one last night with Jeff's ex wife. I just wanted to relax tonight" this time it was Jodie who sighs "please Lex. I really want to go out and party, it's been too long. We don't have to get wasted, just merry" she always knew how to win me over  
"alright, I'll go out. Meet me at the club at 9?" she bagan to squeal once more "yay! Thank you Lexi! See you soon" before i could talk, she had put the phone down.

I had decided to wear my favorite dress again, my deep red, plunge, mini dress and my black chunky heels. My make up was the usual for nights out. And my hair was curly and loose. My body was going to hate me by the end of the night, but i had to keep  
my bestie sweet. As i walked into the club, the smell hit me. Usually i don't mind the smell of smoke machines and alcohol. But tonight, it wasn't too pleasing. Jodie hadn't arrived yet, so i made my way to the bar. Three shots and a cocktail later,  
I'm starting to get into the party spirit. My feet start to tap along with the music and my head starts to feel lighter. As my hips sway lightly, two small hands fall heavily on my shoulders. I knew exactly who it was, even before she squealed at  
me "Lexi! Did you start with out me?" i couldn't lie to her "yeah, i had a few. I'm sorry Jo." she screwed her face up and began walking to the bar. I shook my head before walking after her. We downed several shots each and took our cocktails to the  
dance floor. The beat to plus one echoed through out the club. A smirk took over my face as my hips started to sway. I watched Jodie dance for a few seconds, before closing my eyes and letting the music take me. I was back in my happy place once again.  
As my body moved to the beat, i felt a set of strong hands place gently on my shoulders. As i turned, my gaze was met by Jeff's sweet smile. My heart skipped a beat and my body began to tense up. I instantly wanted to embrace him and kiss him all  
over, but i couldn't even think about it. Not after last night. His smile turned to a worried frown "that text last night, it really got to me. I understand she might not be over me, but why should that get in the way of me moving on?" I really  
didn't want to do this right now. It was supposed to be a fun night out. "Jeff, i don't want to do this right now. I came out with Jodie to have fun!"

A few hours pass. And by this time, me and Jodie were well and truly drunk! Jeff had left us half an hour ago. He had come with Shannon and one of his mates, so he was sat in a booth with them. That was fine by me, all i wanted was to enjoy myself! It  
had been a while since the last round, so i took Jodie's hand in mine and dragged her to the bar. The bartender smiled at us "how many shots this time?" the staff were beginning to know me well. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. "8 shots  
please and the usual two strong cocktails" he nods and prepares our drinks. No sooner were the shots placed on the bar, they were gone. Once i had paid, we made our way back to the dance floor. Our hips started to sway once more, as the music took  
us. I was knocked back to reality by Jodie, nudging me "Jeff and his mates are looking over here." I turned to look at the booth and sure enough, Jeff and Shannon were staring at us as we danced. A slight laugh leaves my lips "let's show them what  
we're made of girl!" she throws me a smirk as my hips start to sway. Her body moves with mine and our hands roam each others body. My hips start to grind as i lower myself to the floor, seductively tracing my hands down Jo's body as i do so. It almost  
looked like Jeff's eyes popped out of his head! I must admit, it's very satisfying to see the power we have over men.

We were now well and truly drunk! My hips were still swaying to the music, with Jodie dancing next to me. Jeff and Shannon had joined us. I hadn't spoke to Shannon since we had sex round Jeff's. Luckily it wasn't awkward between us. It looked like Shannon  
was more interested in Jodie right now. It was nice to see her get some attention. Jeff's arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer. I could smell the sweet scent of his after shave, as his body pressed against mine. I knew he was a little intoxicated,  
but then again, so was i. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck as our bodies danced close. I could feel the warmth of his skin against me, sending my body into a fit of tingles. I wanted him, but i couldn't let it happen. His head nestled towards  
my neck as we danced. His warm breath floating over my skin sending a warm sensation from my head, to my toes. There was no denying there was a strong connection between us. We danced close, a firm grip around each other. The lyrics to control take  
a firm hold of my heart as the beat takes over my body. " _i don't wanna lose control. But the moment i feel you next to me, your fire takes hold."_ those lyrics were powerful and completely true about how i felt about Jeff. I had almost drifted  
away from reality, until Jeff's lips pressing to mine snaps me back. I pulled back slightly, causing him to frown "didn't i tell you last night, not to do that?!" he instantly looked sorry "i can't control myself sometimes, I'm sorry." i shook it  
off and smiled at him "don't worry. Let's just have fun!"

The night came to an end and we all walked out the club, propping each other up. We were all well and truly hammered! As we approached the taxi rank, Jeff grabs my arm "do you and Jodie want to carry on the party at mine? Shannon will party with us too"  
i turned to Jodie, asking for permission. I could tell just by the look on her face, that she wanted to party some more "alright Jeff, we'll come back with you" his face lights up as we all pile into a cab.


	39. Chapter 39 Cant help feeling

**Can't help feeling.**

We had made it back to Jeff's. Each of us had a drink in hand, sitting around the lounge. Music was playing, but i felt a little uneasy. After my night with Beth, i couldn't help but feel bad for being here. Even though nothing romantic was going on.  
/Jodie was sat next to Shannon, laughing at the bad jokes he was dropping. I couldsee Jeff glance over to me every now and again. He was making my heart race a little and my mind trail off, but i had to keep my cool. I stood up, empty glass in  
hand

"i need another drink. Anyone else want one?" I didn't really get a reply from Jodie and Shannon, all i got was a slight head nod. As i walked towards the kitchen, i heard Jeff shout "i'll give you a hand" i really didn't want to be alone with him,  
/but i couldn't pass up help and be rude.

Placing my glass on the work top, i start to pour the vodka into each glass. I felt Jeff's hands fall firmly on my hips "can we talk now?" I really didn't want to, but i knew it had to happen. Rather now than later. I let out a loud sigh and pour the  
/mixer into the glasses "alright, we can talk" as i pick my glass up, i feel Jeff's hand take mine before leading me to the back porch. We take a seat on the step, under the gleaming stars. A loud sigh leaves Jeff's lips "so, why can't i move on?"  
/I really didn't know how to word what i needed to say. "Beth still loves you! She is really finding it hard accepting that she will never have that life again. She was happy with you. You can move on, but not with me. I'm her friend and i can't betray  
/her like that." I could tell this was hitting him, hard. All i wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, and tell him we can be together. But that would ruin my friendship with Beth and her sanity. Jeff's head falls into his hands "i don't know if i can  
/do this. I want to be with you, Lex! I don't want to hurt Beth, but i don't want to be unhappy" i place my hand around his shoulders and pull him close "maybe we can be together when it's a little less, raw, for Beth. But right now, it just can't  
/happen. Let's try and put this to one side and enjoy the rest of the night. You'll never lose me, don't forget that!" His head lifts up and a slight smile creeps onto his face "i'll wait as long as it takes."

We had returned to the lounge and knocked back plenty more drinks. A few hours had passed, leaving us all in a drunken mess. I was so drunk i could barely talk! It's just what i needed, after the talk with Jeff. Jodie and Shannon were all over each other.  
/It was nice to see her connecting with someone new. She had never been one for romance or love. Maybe Shannon could change that? I notice Jeff stand up and wobble " do you guys wanna share a room?" Shannon places a cheeky kiss on Jodie's cheek, before  
/replying "yeah, if you don't mind" Jeff lets out a laugh "you know where the spare room is" i watch as they stumble off and shake my head "they're so cute!" My words were slurred to the point i could barely understand myself, but i felt great! Jeff  
/extends his hand to me "coming to bed?" Throwing him a smirk, i place my hand in his "lead the way" if i was a little less drunk, i more than likely would have stayed on the sofa. ' _Who am i kidding? I would've stayed in Jeff's bed either way! We've slept next to each other before and nothing happened. We can do it again!'_ I  
/was broken from my thoughts by Jeff talking and opening the door to his room "ladies first"

I stumbled towards the bed and started to undress. Jeff was also getting undressed and i could see him out the corner of my eye. The sight of his chest catches me off guard, causing me to fall back onto the bed. Jeff starts to laugh, as i lay there, my  
/dress round my neck. I must look like a right idiot! He walks over to me and leans over, placing his hands either side of my head "need some help?" My cheeks turned red "erm..." Before i could say anything, he had pulled my dress off and thrown it  
/behind him. His beautiful hazel eyes were connected with mine. He was hovering over me, wearing only his boxers. My heart started to pound and my cheeks turned bright red. I was only wearing a thong and bra, but the heat being emmitted from my body,  
/was enough to cook food! A smirk took over his face, before pressing his lips to mine. He tasted so sweet! Our tongues started to battle and his hand traced over my thigh. This was wrong, but i couldn't push him away. I didn't want to push him away!  
/His fingers traced over my thong several times as he deepens the kiss, pushing his body towards mine. The overwhelming desire to have him took over me.

My hands traced down his back, falling on his boxers. I smirked into the kiss before sliding them down as far as i could. He kicks them off and pulls back, breaking the kiss. My body winced at the lack of contact. But he threw me a wicked smile and gently  
/pulled down my thong, throwing it behind him. My body was aching for him! Wrapping my legs around his waist, i pull him closer to me. Our eyes connect briefly, before his lips crash back to mine. Tongues dancing, his hand traces over my breast and  
/nipple. My hips were bucking and my need for him rising. Placing my hands on his shoulders, i push him back a little, breaking the kiss once more "please, don't make me wait any longer. I need you!" He smirks at me and traces my breasts with his finger  
/"i won't make you wait" his lips crash back to mine and his body presses against me. My hips buck and my hands push on his back, encouraging him to take me. He didn't need much encouragement. I felt him slide into me, causing me to arch my back  
/and moan into the kiss. This feeling was like no other! I was in pure bliss. His thrusts were fast and deep. This time he couldn't contain himself and start off slow, but i wasn't complaining!

My moans became louder as he picked up the pace. His hands propped me up by the waist as he thrust deeper into me. The pleasure started to build inside me as i started to tighten around him. My nails dug deep into his back as he continued to thrust fast  
/and deep. I couldn't hold back any longer! My head tilts back and my moans are loud as i reachmy climax. My body starts to shake and my legs pull him in closer. This pleasure was almost too much, it was completely satisfying. Jeff started to  
pant

and moan as he picked up his pace. Breaking the kiss, he starts to leave little nibbles down my neck. I could tell he was close to his climax by his moans. He started to thrust deeper and moan louder, then i felt him spill himself deep inside me.  
/The warm feeling almost turning me to mush. As he slows down to a stop, our eyes connect once more "i need you, more than you know" i didn't know how to respond. Watching as he falls to the bed beside me, i let myself snuggle into his chest. Causing  
/a low moan and his head to snuggle towards mine.


	40. Chapter 40 Time heals

**Time heals...**  
 **  
**

It had been a week since the night I spent round Jeff's. I hadn't spoke to him, but tonight I was working with him. He had a match that I was going to accompany him to. At the end of the match, we had a small interview and then our night was done. I couldn't  
come to terms with my feelings for him. It felt like I needed him, but I knew I couldn't have him. Beth had been in touch with me through out the week. She had been talking to the bartender from the other night. By the sounds of it, everything was  
going great! They hadn't been too full on, just some minor flirting. I had just turned up to the arena. Fans were screaming at the main doors as I walked by. Once I had made my past them, I walked straight to the locker room. A strong grip on my arm  
spins me round, making me go face to face, with Jeff. He looked worried "you haven't spoke to me since last weekend. Everything ok?" I smiled at him warmly "of course! Why would something be wrong? I've just been busy" he didn't seem to be convinced,  
but he also didn't press further. "I'll see you for the match" I nod slightly before walking into the locker room.

It didn't take me long to get changed into my baggy, black jeans and my black cropped top. Once my holed, black arm bands and my black knee high boots were on, I made my way to the entrance. As I stood there, my nerves started to play up. Maybe it was  
because I felt guilty? Or maybe it was because I realised just how much I wanted Jeff. My thoughts were broken by Jeff's arms around my waist "ready?" I nod and smile as his theme echoes through the arena. We slap our hands up high, before walking  
out onto the stage. The fans started to go wild, as we threw the hardy guns. Walking to the ring, we high five fans and wave, before sliding into the ring. It felt like I was stood at ringside for hours. The match just seemed to drag! Until finally,  
the bell rings. Unfortunately, Jeff had lost. I climbed into the ring and knelt down beside him "you alright?" He looked up and took my hand in his "I'm fine. Let's get backstage" I managed to prop him up, as we walked back up the ramp. The second  
we were behind the curtain, he stood up right and smiled "I suppose we should get ready for our interview"

The interview went by smoothly. It was only about Jeff's up coming matches and his want for the TNA heavyweight title. I didn't even know why i was there! I had just got out of my ring gear, piling everything into my bag. I had booked a few months off  
to go on holiday with Jodie. We were going to London for two weeks, to relax. I couldn't wait to get on that flight! As i was walking out the arena, i was cut off by Jeff, shouting. "Lex, wait!" As i turn to face him, he looks to me, a little sad  
"how long will you be gone?" I sigh before replying "I'm in London for two weeks, but i'm off work for two months." His arms wrap around me, tight "come see me when you get back?" I smile at him and return his embrace "i'll call you, i promise" i  
didn't want to let him go, but i knew i had to. We leave for London early tomorrow, i had to be ready. Pulling back slightly, our eyes connect "Jeff, i have to go. I'm up early to catch my flight" he sighs loudly and releases me from his embrace "i'll  
call you tomorrow. Have a safe flight" the worst feeling was walking away from him, but i knew i had to. If i stayed near him, i'd end up doing something i'd regret. It doesn't take me long to reach the hotel. All my things were packed and ready to  
be taken to the airport. Now all i needed was a few hours sleep. I had to be awake at 6am to meet Jodie. Our flight is at 9am, so we had to allow for boarding and a little time to wake up. The last thing i wanted was to fly while i felt like a zombie!

I had managed to get 4 hours sleep. It was safe to say, i was not ready to fly! Once all my bags had been loaded into my car and i'd checked out, it was time to pick Jodie up. As usual, when i pulled up, she was outside waiting. Bags by the side of her.  
She looked wide awake and full of life, as usual. I honestly don't know how she does it. Once all bags were loaded, we were off. I couldn't wait to get on that flight, all i could think about was more sleep.

 **A shorter chapter but i'm currently thinking of how i'm going to write the next half of the story. I have some exciting bits to add and finally it will be a pairing! Keep with me**


	41. Chapter 41 London calling

**London calling...**

We had been on the flight for a little over five hours. There was nothing on the tv and no good music to listen to. It's safe to say, i couldn't wait to get off this plane! Jodie was sat next to me, her head in a magazine. All i could think of was Jeff. Knowing that i couldn't be near him was killing me inside. We were several thousand miles apart, only a phone call could link us. My heart started to ache at the thought, but i couldn't let it ruin the holiday. I needed to stop these thoughts, before they could invade my mind. The easiest solution was to close my eyes and let sleep take me. A few hours later and we finally touch down in England. Jodie was over excited as usual. She looked like an excited child. I couldn't help but laugh at her, causing a death stare to be thrown at me "hey! Don't judge, it's my first time abroad." i begin to laugh and shake my head "i'm not judging you, i just think it's cute" we had just taken our bags from the carosel and walked to the front of the airport. I had arranged for a private taxi to collect us. The last thing i needed was to wait for public transport in a place i knew little about.

We had been at the hotel for a few hours now. Everything was unpacked and put away, neatly. We had decided to head to the hotel restaurant for something to eat. As we didn't know much about London, we decided to play it safe and stay to familiar surroundings on our first day. We were half way through dinner when my phone started to vibrate. It was a text off Jeff. Seeing his name come up, made my heart miss him. _**"did you arrive safely?**_ _ **I've got my girls tonight and tomorrow, so i'll be kept busy. I miss you! Xx"**_ as i read the words, my heart started to beat faster. I missed him so much already, how would i get through the two weeks? _**"yes we arrived safe and sound.**_ _ **Have a wonderful time with your girls. Xx"**_ i had to put my feelings aside and enjoy my time away! No phone for the next few days.

The days seemed to pass faster than i wanted them to. We were already well into our first week. We had been sight seeing and checking out the local attractions. But tonight, tonight we party! It was well and truly time to sample London's infamous night life. We had been out shopping all day, preparing for the night ahead. We had spent the last two hours getting ready. I was wearing a tight, black, strapless dress that barely covered my bum. I had some black platform shoes on and my hair was straight, flowing elegantly passed my shoulders. Jodie had a mid length, deep blue, one shoulder dress on, with black wedge heels and her hair was curled and flowing freely. Once our make up was done, we grabbed our purses and hotel key. We made our way into the hotel bar for a few pre drinks.

Each downing three shots and a double vodka and red bull, we decide to move the party on. Once we arrived in the club, the smell hit me. It wasn't like i remember. There was still lights dancing and smoke machines kicking out smoke. But the smell was a lot stronger. The club was packed, wall to wall. I wasn't going to let the crowd bring this night down. We made our way to the bar and ordered more shots and a double vodka red bull each. Jodie's hand rests on my shoulder "wanna dance?" a huge smile took over my face as she lead me towards the dance floor. We managed to find ourselves a small space. Our hips started to sway to the beat. Now this was what i was used to!

We had been dancing a little over half an hour. I was having an amazing time, but my body was craving those strong arms to wrap around me. I had become so use to having Jeff turn up on nights out. There was no way in hell that he was going to just 'turn up' here. We were too far apart. But my body couldn't help but want that feeling. I hadn't even noticed Jodie walk to the bar. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that i only noticed when she returned. She held a shot towards me and smiled "what's wrong?" i let out a loud sigh "i can't help but miss Jeff. I keep expecting him to come up behind me and pull me close to him." her arms wrap around me "don't think about it. Just keep telling yourself you don't want to hurt Beth. You've managed it this long, what's a little longer?" she was right. I had managed to fight my feelings for a very long time. I should be used to it by now. "should we do some more shots?" her face lights up as she takes my hand in hers "hell yes!"

A few hours pass and many more drinks were consumed. We must have put away about 20 shots each! Not to mention all the double vodka's we had too. The time was now 4am, but the party wasn't slowing down. The club is open until 6am tonight. I have no idea how we're going to last that long. We are already extremely drunk! We were dancing once again, but this time, we were wobbling more than dancing. We both had a huge smile on our faces as our hips swayed. I couldn't hold it any longer, i had to call Jeff. "Jo, i'll be back soon. I need to make a phone call" she throws me a sarcastic look before shaking her head. Once i was outside, i took out my phone. It doesn't take him long to answer "Lex?" his voice melts me inside "Jeff! Baby, i'm so drunk! Why aren't you here with us? You usually dance with me" i hear him laugh down the phone. My words were slurred and i had completely forgotten where i was "Lex, you're in another part of the world. I take it you're having a good time then?" "it's awesome in this club! It doesn't close until 6am! Can you believe it?! Man i've had so much to drink" he starts to laugh again "i can tell. Is Jodie with you? Make sure you don't get seperated from her." was he actually getting a little protective? "Jeff Hardy, are you getting a little protective over me?" he lets out a loud sigh "you're too drunk! Don't you think it's time you both went to bed?" all i could think about, was having Jeff in bed with me "are you coming to bed with me?" he laughs once more "no pisshead, i'm in a different part of the world! Go and find Jodie, you should get some sleep. Text me when you get back to the hotel"

When i get back into the club, i scan the room looking for Jodie. My vision was extremely blurred, but i manage to spot her, dancing. "Jo, i think i need to sleep this off. I'm totalled!" she starts to laugh and shake her head "yeah, me too. Come on, let's get a taxi back to the hotel" it didn't take us long to get back. Some how, we managed to find our room. I couldn't find the energy to undress, so i flop onto the bed, face down. All i hear is Jodie fall onto her bed and then she starts to laugh "tonight has been amazing! I know we are going to feel like shit tomorrow, but it'll be worth it" all i could manage was a loud grunt, before sleep took me.

 _'my eyes were closed and all i could hear was the beat of the music. My hips were swaying and my arms traced over my body. It wasn't long before those familiar arms wrapped around my waist. As my eyes opened, i was greeted by Jeff's gleaming hazel eyes. He was smiling sweetly. My tummy began to flutter as his face came closer to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. All i wanted was to kiss him. When i was with him, all my worries left me. He made me feel whole. I couldn't hold it back. Crashing my lips to his, my arms wrap around him and pull him closer. The world around me fades as i become lost in his touch. "what the hell is going on here?! How could you do this to me?!" our kiss was broken. The screaming voice was all too familiar. As i turned, i was greeted by a distraught Beth. Her eyes were watery and she was breathing fast "Beth, i'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but i love him" she started to cry and shake her head "i trusted you! Were you just waiting for him to leave me, so you could jump straight in there?" my heart started to pound "no, it's not like that at all. Please, hear me out" her face began to turn red with anger "i love him Lex. You know how i feel and how hard it is for me. Why are you doing this to me?" all i could hear was her loud crying. I couldn't believe i had hurt her this much.'_

I start to breath fast as i sit bolt upright. That dream felt so real. Was it just because i was drunk? Why is my self concious playing up? My vision was still blurred and i was still very much drunk. My head felt like it was in a fish bowl and my stomach started to turn. This was not a nice feeling. I need to fall back asleep, this feeling needs to subside. I lay there, curled up. My legs were to my chest and my arms were wrapped around them. The duvet was up around my head. Being in the dark helped the horrible feeling in my head. Luckily it didn't take too long for me to fall back into a deep sleep.


	42. Chapter 42 London calling pt2

**London calling pt 2.**

We had spent the last part of our holiday doing tours, more sight seeing and exploring the London dungeons. There was also so much shopping crammed in. Unfortunately, today was our last day. We had partied pretty hard last night, so we were both feeling fragile. Our flight was at 1am, so we needed to somehow get rid of this feeling. As it was our last day, we had decided to go for dinner. We had found a nice little italian restaurant not too far from the hotel. We had been seated and ordered our food. I had gone for carbonara and Jodie had ordered a pizza. We were sat there, feeling a little sorry for ourselves. But we had a pint of cider each. Hair of the dog and all that. "are you excited to see Jeff?" her words shocked me a little "why ask that? Me and Jeff are just friends, remember" she smiles at me softly "oh come on Lex, we all know how much you like each other. Why don't you just get it over with and be with him?" i let out a loud sigh and look to my pint "i can't. It would kill Beth if i was to get with her ex husband. She is a good friend of mine and i know how she still feels about him. I can't do that to her" i felt her hand cup mine "it might hurt her, but if she was a true friend, she would understand that you can't help who you fall in love with. Maybe she'll feel better if he was to get with someone she classes as a friend, rather than a stranger"

"if he got with a stranger, she wouldn't have to see him with them. If he gets with me, her friend, she'll see us together all the time and it will hurt her more. I just can't do it to her. Jeff knows how i feel about it all and he's fine with it." she lets out a loud sigh and shakes her head. Before anything else could be said, the waiter turns up with our food. I have never been so happy to see food before, in all my life! Once we had finished our food and our drinks, we paid the bill and walked back to our hotel. We had to leave for the airport in four hours, so i wanted to get a nap in before hand. As we got back to the hotel room, my phone vibrates _**"what time do you get back? Xx"**_ my heart started to flutter once again, but i kept my cool _**"our flight leaves London at 1am. I'll message you once we're back. Xx"**_ letting out a sigh, i flop onto my bed "Jo, i'm going to get a few hours sleep before our flight. Wake me up in three hours?" "sure thing!" i could always count on Jodie, for anything.

We finally arrived at Heathrow airport. The time was 11pm and we had just checked in. I was so tired, but there was no time for sleep. Not until we were on the flight. We had picked up a few gifts from duty free while we were waiting to board the plane. We also managed to get a few drinks in before the flight too. 12:30 came and we were called to board. I couldn't wait to get in that comfy, first class seat. All my head could think of was sleep. Once we were seated, i felt Jodie's hand on my arm "North Caroliner, here we come. I'm going to miss London and it's night life" i let out a slight laugh "yeah, me too. But i'm looking forward to getting home. I miss my family and work mates." i notice a cheeky grin take over Jodie's face "you mean you miss Jeff" nudging her, i shake my head "yeah i miss him, but not like that!"

The long flight was finally coming to an end. We were beginning our decent into North Caroliner and my stomach was turning once more. I felt sick as a pig due to the change in altitude. My insides actually felt like they were churning. Jodie's face was full of worry as she placed her hand on mine "everything ok?" i could barely shake my head "no, get me a vomit bag! Quick!" she almost didn't hand it to me in time. I was violently sick. It felt like i couldn't breath as i kept bringing more up. Jodie's hand began to rub my back gently, as i continued to hurl. For a moment, it felt like i would never stop. But eventually, it subsided "that was horrible! Cheers change in air pressure, you've made me a little thinner" Jodie couldn't contain herself as i spoke. She began to laugh, loud. Causing me to laugh a little "you have a way with words Lex"

The plane finally touched down and we made our way to luggage. My stomach still felt a little fragile, but i knew it would pass now i was grounded. I had paid to park my car at the airport for the time we were away. So once we had the bags, we loaded them into the car and started the long drive to Cameron. It took a good few hours, but we finally made it back. I had agreed that Jodie could stay at mine for the night, it was easier than driving her back home. We were both jet lagged and i really didn't want to drive anymore than i needed to. We unloaded my bags into my house, but Jodie's stayed in the boot of my car. There was no need to take her bags out when i was dropping her off home tomorrow.

Once the bags were all unpacked and the washing was put on, we decided to watch a movie in the lounge. My couch was a corner suite, so we both lounged on either side and got comfy. Half way through the film, my phone went off. "hello?" the voice on the other end almost melts me "are you guys back yet?" my heart started to flutter again "yeah, we've not long got back. I would have called you, but we were unpacking and putting the washing on." he laughs slightly before replying "it's ok, i just got a little worried when i didn't hear from you. How was your holiday?" i barely had any energy, but i needed to talk to him "it was amazing! The night life was like no other. We got so much done. I'm glad to be home though" "was the flight ok?" a huge smile took over my face as i remembered the horrible landing. I found it funny now i wasn't choking on my own vomit "it was ok, until we landed. I decided to throw my insides up, violently. It was nasty! Now i look back at it, it's pretty funny. Jodie was horrified" he starts to laugh a little "you poor thing. Are you ok now?" "yeah, i'm ok. We are both just really tired." there was a slight pause "could i come and see you?" i didn't know what to say. I wanted to see him so bad, but i didn't want to risk anything happening "i don't know, Jeff. We are both really jet lagged" there was another brief silence "oh, alright then. I'll let you go and get some sleep. Maybe i can come see you tomorrow?" i felt so bad for turning him away "yeah, maybe tomorrow. I'll message you when i've dropped Jo off"

As the movie came to an end, all i could think about was turning Jeff away. I wanted to see him, but i also felt bad. I wish things were easier, but i had to be careful not to hurt anyone. My thoughts were broken by my phone vibrating once again. This time it was Beth _**"hey, how was your holiday? I finally went on a date with that smoking hot bartender. His name is Josh and he is amazing!**_ _ **I never would have done anything like this if i didn't have your support, thank you xx"**_ after reading her text, a huge smile took over my face. I was so happy for her. She was finally moving on from Jeff _**"oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you. Are things serious then? My holiday was amazing! So much to do and see. Xx"**_ i was so excited for her. Maybe now, i could think more about my happiness. I would still stay away from Jeff, just until she is 100% over him and happy with someone else _**"i want things to be serious. I really feel a connection with him. After Jeff leaving, i never thought i'd be happy again. I'm glad you had a good holiday. We'll have to arrange another night out next time Jeff has the girls xx"**_ Jodie had noticed the huge smile on my face "what's got you so happy?" i could barely contain myself "Beth has found someone she really likes! She is wanting to get serious with him. Finally, she is moving on. I'm so happy for her!" a smile took over Jodie's face "does this mean you and Jeff can get together?" i shook my head slightly "no, not yet. I need her to be completely over him"

We sat watching tv for a few more hours. The time was now 10pm and i was finding it hard to stay awake. "Jo, i might get some sleep. I'm so tired i can barely keep my eyes open" she lets out a loud yawn before replying "i might join you. I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight!" once i had made my way to my bedroom and got undressed, i took out my phone and called Jeff "Lex? Everything ok?" i smile to myself "everything's fine. Beth might actually be moving on! Don't think that means we can be together though!" there was a slight pause "why not?" i let out a low sigh "because i want to make sure she's 100% over you. I can't risk hurting her or losing her as a friend" there was another silence "alright, i understand." i felt bad for being so forward to him "i'm going to get some sleep now. I just wanted to say goodnight." i hear him sigh "goodnight Lexi" he had put the phone down before i could say goodnight.


	43. Everything happens for a reason

**Everything happens for a reason.**

My two months off was coming to an end. I only had a week left. It felt like it went by way too fast, but i was looking forward to seeing everyone at work. Since i got back from London, i haven't really spoke to Jeff. He had his girls for a week, so me and Beth made the most of our time together. She even took me to meet Josh. He seems perfect for her! The last few days had been hard for me. My stomach has really been playing me up. I'd come so close to throwing up, many times. Knowing my luck, i've picked up a bug. And on my last week off. Tonight me and Jodie had arranged to go out, i wasn't going to let a sickness bug stop me. I had an appointment with my dr before i was to pick Jodie up. Hopefully he could give me something to ease the sickness.

I was sat in the waiting room. Everyone around me was coughing and sneezing. _'just what i need, more illness! If i get anything else, i'm going to pop!'_ i was sat waiting for ten minutes "Alexis Smith?" as the doctor called my name, i stood up and followed her inside her room. Placing myself in the chair, she turns and smiles at me "so, what's wrong?" i sigh slightly "i keep being sick and my tummy is churning. I think i've picked up a bug or something" the doctor turns to write on the computer, before taking out a thermometre. After taking my temperature, she then checks my blood pressure "everything seems to be fine. Can you do me a urine sample?" i looked to her, confused "yeah, but why?" she smiles and hands me a tube "we need to check for a kidney infection. They can make you sick too" i didn't argue. Instead, i took myself to the toilet.

Once i returned, i placed the full tube on the desk and sat back down. I watched as the doctor took the tube and turned her back to me. I guess she was performing the tests. A few minutes pass, when she turns back to face me. She was smiling as she sits back down "everything is fine Miss Smith." i looked well and truly confused "then why am i sick?" she starts to write on the computer once more, before turning to face me "you are being sick because you're pregnant" my jaw drops and i instantly feel sick once more. Pregnant? How could this happen to me? There was a long pause, i couldn't find the words to speak "Miss Smith, are you ok?" my gaze turns to hers "i...i don't know. I wasn't expecting this!" the doctor places her hand on my arm and smiles "don't worry yourself. I can book you in for a scan so we can see how far gone you are. Once that's done, we can talk about your options. Would you want to keep the baby?" i look blankly at her "i...i...don't know. My whole career would be put on hold, plus i'd be a single mum..." her grip on my arm tightens "well once we know how far you are, we can go over all options. If you decide you don't want the baby, there are several routes you can take" i nod slightly and watch her type once more. She turns back to face me "can you come back thursday next week at 2pm?" i somehow manage to nod "yeah, i can do that" she smiles at me once more "alright then. I'll see you next week. Try not to worry"

Once i'm out the building, i take out my phone. Still staring blankly into space "Lex? You ok?" i sigh loudly "Jo, can i come get you now? I need to drink! I need to party!" there was a slight pause "alright, let's party!" i waisted no time picking her up and grabbing some alcohol. Once we were back at mine, i poured myself a strong drink. I know i shouldn't, but i needed to take my mind off everything. I was pregnant, with Jeff's baby! I have no idea what i'm going to do. I was shaken from my thoughts by Jodie talking "where are we going tonight?" i downed my drink and poured another "our usual hangout, then back here to party some more" she smiles at me and pours a drink "will Jeff be joining us?" hearing his name makes me panic "erm..no, not tonight. I need a girly night." she looks to me, puzzled "ok, i won't ask why"

We had just finished getting ready. I was wearing my favorite red, deep plunge mini dress and my black, chunky heel shoes. My hair was flowing and curled with volume on top. Jodie was wearing a black, cap sleeve skater dress and some black dolly shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Once we set foot in the club, that all too famiiar smell hits me, causing me to smile. I loved this place! It felt so nice to be back in my own territory. I felt Jodie's hand wrap around mine, as she dragged me to the bar. Josh was working tonight and recognised me straight away "Lexi, hey. What can i get you?" i smile at him before replying "hey, i'll have six shots and two of your strongest cocktails, please" he nods and prepares our drinks. We don't have to wait long. As he places them on the bar, i hand him the money. We each down our shots. Jodie's face screws up a little, making me laugh "i thought you'd be use to them by now! Come on, let's dance!" this time i drag her, all the way to the dance floor.

We were dancing for what felt like hours. But in reality, it was only half an hour. The lights were dancing around us and the smoke covered our feet. I almost forgot about my situation, until my stomach started to churn once again. I passed it off and tried to ignore it, hoping it would ease off. My body continued to sway to the beat as i tried to block the sicky feeling out. It was becoming too much "i need the loo, back in a minute" Jodie nods as i walked towards the bathroom. After shutting myself in a cubicle, i crouched over the toilet. I really felt like i was going to explode, but it didn't happen. Eventually the feeling passed, so i splashed water on my face. As i made my way back to Jodie, i felt a strong hand grab my arm. I was met by Matt's smiling face "Lexi! How was your holiday?" i return his smile "it was awesome! What brings you here?" he points towards the bar "my brother! He wanted to get out the house. Luckily Reby didn't mind me coming out with him. Are you here alone?" i shake my head a little and point to Jodie, dancing away on the dance floor "i'm here with Jodie. I haven't been feeling well recently, so we decided to come out. The best cure for a sickness bug!" he shakes his head and laughs a little "well, i'll let you get back to her. I'm going to order a drink. I'm sure we'll bump into each other again"

Me and Jodie had been dancing for a while now. It was time for shots! Another three each were downed, before heading back to the dance floor. As my hips started to sway, i felt those familiar strong arms, wrap around my waist. A huge smile took over my face as i turned to face Jeff. He was smirking at me "you look beautiful tonight babe" i laugh at his words and shake my head "how much have you had?" he starts to laugh with me "not enough!" my eyes roll as he pulls me closer. I love being this close to him, but tonight i felt so uncomfortable. I am pregnant with his child and he has no idea. Should i tell him? Should i just get rid and keep it a secret? My thoughts were going crazy, until his lips pressed to mine. I couldn't return the kiss, so i pull away "don't, please" he looks to me, a little hurt "i'm sorry, i keep forgetting i'm not allowed to kiss you"

The music comes to an end and we are all a little too drunk. Matt had made his way back to Reby half an hour ago, but Jeff stayed with me and Jodie. We walked out to the taxi rank, arms around each other. He turns me to face him, a warm yet serious look on his face "could i come back with you tonight?" part of me was screaming yes, but another part was screaming no. I let out a sigh "alright, but no funny bussiness, got it?" he nods and smiles, before escorting me to the taxi. Once we were back at mine, Jodie had placed herself in her usual spot on the couch. She had a drink in one hand and the tv remote in the other. Anyone would think she lived here and not me. As she sat watching tv, i took Jeff's hand in mine. I lead him into the kitchen and turned to face him "Jeff, we really need to talk. I need to do it while i'm drunk, because i won't have the courage when i'm sober" he looks to me, a little confused "what's the matter? Is there someone else?" his words hurt me. How could he think there would be someone else? "no, there isn't anyone else. I don't even know why you would think that." he instantly looks like he regrets saying that to me. His gaze turns to the floor.

I place my hand on his chin and tilt his face to look at me "i went to the doctors today because i've not been feeling well. I got some news and i'm not sure what to think of it" he started to look worried as he placed both his hands on either of my cheeks "what's wrong? Is it bad?" i let out a loud sigh "i don't know if it's bad or not. I don't know what to think" his head shakes a little "come on Lex, tell me. What's the matter?" i try to look away, but his hands keep my head facing him "i'm pregnant Jeff, with your baby" there was a long silence. His face was blank. I had no idea what to expect. "say something Jeff, please! I don't know what to do or think. Do i get rid of it and pretend nothing ever happened?" hearing my words, his face screws up "no! Don't you dare think of getting rid! I want this baby with you. I just didn't expect you to tell me you're pregnant, i'm sorry if i made you think i was mad" my heart starts to pound, fast "you want this baby? With me? How can we have a baby?! We're not even together" before i could say anything else, his lips come crashing to mine. This time i return his kiss. A few minutes pass before he pulls back slightly "i don't care who knows, or who it hurts. I want you AND our baby! Lexi, please be with me. I will do all i can to make you and our baby happy" i was shocked by his words. I wanted to jump around and scream yes, but instead i smile at him softly "i want to be with you, so much. But i can't get the thought of breaking Beth's heart out my head. I feel like i've let her down"

His lips press to mine once more, before he pulls back and smiles "she knows me and her are over. I have wanted to be with you for so long. Please, give me this chance to make you happy" i can't fight this anymore, i need him. I have loved him for some time now, but i keep fighting it. It's time to stop fighting now, it's time to finally be happy. "alright Jeff, i'll give you this chance. I have a scan a week on thursday, do you want to come with me and see our baby?" a huge smile takes over his face as he scoops me off my feet "you've just made me the happiest man alive! Of course i want to come and meet our baby."


	44. Chapter 44 Moment of truth

**Moment of truth.**

We had decided to keep the baby and our relationship to ourselves for the time being. Not even Jodie knew. I hated keeping secrets from her, but we didn't want news getting out before we could talk to Beth. I had notified Dixie that i couldn't come back to work for another week. We were waiting until after the scan, before i would return. If all goes well at the scan, we were going to tell Beth the truth. It was the morning of the scan. Jeff had stayed at mine that night, so we were together to go to the doctors. The time was 1pm and i had just finished getting ready. I was wearing my black, skinny jeans and a white tank top. My hair was in a low pony tail and i had light make up on. I didn't want to look like death warmed up!

We finally reached my doctors office and took our seats in the waiting room. I was beginning to panic, and Jeff had noticed "don't worry, everything will be fine" he places his hand on my leg and nudges me slightly "i'm just a little nervous. I never thought i'd be having a baby, i always thought i'd be forever alone" he lets out a slight laugh "well you're going to have to get used to this, family thing. You've got me and our baby forever now" his words melt my heart. I couldn't believe i had gained the man of my dreams. And to top it all off, i was having his baby! Before my thoughts could trail, the doctor calls me in "Miss Smith?" i stand up, taking Jeff's hand in mine. As we enter the room, Jeff takes a seat as i lie on the bed. The doctor places some cold gel onto my tummy and reaches for the ultra sounds scanner. It takes her a little while, but she finds baby Hardy. As i see our baby on the monitor, tears fall down my face. I could hear the doctor talking to Jeff "would you like to come and see your baby? I think mum could do with a hug too"i feel his warm, strong hand on my arm in a comforting embrace.

Drying my tears, i turn back to the monitor "is everything ok with baby?" the doctor takes a little while to reply while she takes measurements "baby is fine. From the measurments i'd say you're just over two months pregnant. Have we decided what we're going to do?" the second i hear her question, i snap my reply "we're keeping it." the doctor looks to me, shocked "i'm sorry, it's just last time i saw you it was still being decided"

i instantly feel bad for snapping "i'm sorry. When i found out, i wasn't with the father. But now, here he is. Over joyed and excited for the birth" I feel Jeff squeeze my arm slightly as i spoke. The doctor smiles at me and turns to the monitor "would you like a picture printing off?" "of course! Can i have three please?" she nods and leaves the room. The image of our baby still on the screen. Jeff's hand cups mine as he leans down towards me "look at our perfect little angel." a smile takes over my face "would you like to know what we're having?" there was a slight pause before he smiles at me "no, i want the surprise. What about you?" another pause, while i thought it through. I really would like to know, but i don't want to spoil it for Jeff "i'd like to know, so i could buy specific things and think of names. But i'll let it be a surprise, for you"

We had finally left the surgery and were back in my car. Today is the day we are going to break the news to Beth and then to Dixie. There was no way i could wrestle while pregnant. I had drove back to Jeff's where i was going to make the phone calls. He was also going to cook us dinner. As i sat down on his couch, i let out a sigh and took out my phone. It doesn't ring long before Beth answers "hey Lex, you ok?" my heart starts to pound "Beth, i really need to talk to you. I don't know how to say this..." "say what? Lex? Just tell me. I'm your friend, you can talk to me" another sigh leaves my lips "i found out i'm pregnant, just over two months" i hear her squeal slightly "that's amazing news! I didn't even know you were seeing someone. Congratulations" my heart was pounding out my chest with anxiety "i wasn't seeing anyone at the time. Beth, i'm so sorry..." there was a slight pause "for what?" i turned to face Jeff, he was smiling warmly as he nods gently to me. I take in a deep breath of air "the baby, it's Jeff's. I had sex with him when i was drunk and i've felt like shit about it ever since. I've been pushing him away for so long, but i caved in and made myself feel so guilty ever since. I'm so sorry, i really don't want to hurt you or lose our friendship"

There was a long, awkward silence. I could hear her breathing, making me even more nervous. When she finally spoke, i almost jumped. "it's alright Lex. I knew he liked you, from the start. I don't hold it against you, we weren't together so i have no right to be angry. It hurts a little knowing he's moved on, but i'm happy it's with you. You won't lose me as a friend, i promise. But i do need a little time to process this." my heart sinks "i understand. Thank you, for being so understanding" as i place my phone beside me, Jeff looks over to me "so, how did it go?" i let out a loud sigh "she was happy for me and you, but she needs time to process it all. She said she knew you had a thing for me. I hope she's alright" he smiles and wraps his arms around me "she'll be fine. If she's said she's fine, then she is. Trust me on this." i rest my head on his shoulder and smile "i hope so. I suppose i should call Dixie now, let her know i can't wrestle for a while"

My phone call with Dixie was short and sweet. She was fine about me not wrestling and was very happy for me and Jeff. I would still be appearing on the show by Jeff's side, but no wrestling until after baby is born. I'm going to miss it, but i don't want to harm the baby. I was due to appear with Jeff on next weeks show. We were going to announce our baby to the fans. Then i was going to be ringside while Jeff has a match with Matt against the Helms dynasty. Jeff had prepared dinner for us, as promised. He had made lime and herb encrusted chicken, with veg and white rice. I have to say, it was delicious! Even baby approved of it. Once dinner was finished and all calls had been made to family members, we settled on the sofa watching a film. It felt so nice to be off my feet, relaxing, cuddled up to my man. It also felt amazing to be able to call Jeff MY man. I had wanted him for so long, but now i could officially be with him. I couldn't wait to tell the world next week. Hopefully, this is the start of something beautiful, that lasts a lifetime.

We had been snuggled on the couch for a few hours, i was starting to get tired. A loud yawn escapes my lips "i'm so tired, can we go to bed?" Jeff's arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him "of course we can. I'm starting to get tired too." his embrace tightens, before letting me stand up. His hand cups mine as he leads me to his bedroom. My face starts to heat up as i notice him start to undress. I should be use to this by now, but i still ended up getting flustered. I stripped down to my thong and pulled back the duvet. Once i had climbed into bed, my gaze turned to Jeff. He was just pulling down his trousers. The sight of his body sent my heart into a frenzy. My need for him was rising, but my body was far too tired. He climbs into bed next to me and smiles "i know you're tired so i wont try anything. But i can't promise i won't try in the morning" i throw him a smirk "i'll hold you to that Hardy!" he returns my smirk and traces down the side of my body as his lips press to mine. We become lost in each other, before he pulls back slightly and smiles "i love you!" my heart melts instantly "i love you too!"


	45. Chapter 45 Going public

**Going public.**

It was the morning before the show and i was preparing myself to tell the world. Tonight me and Jeff were going to stand up, on tv and tell our fans about our baby. We were also going to become official with our relationship and announce that to our fans. Tonight was going to be a big night, so i needed to be fully prepared. I had stayed with Jeff at his last night, so i had to return home before the show. Even though i wasn't going to be in action, i still needed to dress the part. Once breakfast was out the way, i made my way back home. As i opened the door my stomach started to turn over. Morning sickness was becoming a problem. I can't wait until it passes! My wrestling gear is kept seperate to my normal wardrobe, so it's fairly easy for me to gather together. I didn't need to be at the arena until 6pm, so i lounged around for a few hours.

As i was watching tv, my phone started to ring. It was Jodie "hey Jo, what's up?" she was squealing like a child "i'm going to throw you a baby shower!" i let out a loud sigh and shake my head "you don't have a baby shower until much later in the pregnancy, Jo" she goes silent for a moment "i knew that! I'm still throwing you one though. Are you in work tonight?" i start to laugh at her words. She likes to pretend she knew that, but she didn't "of course you did. Yeah i am, why?" she sighs loudly "i wanted to come see you. I thought you couldn't work now?" "i'm going to keep making appearances with Jeff, i just won't wrestle. You can come round tomorrow if you like? Jeff will be here too" her usual squealing returns "ok, i'm up for that. Now you guys are a real couple, i can get excited about it! I knew it would happen, eventually" i had to laugh at her comments. Maybe she did know, maybe i knew in my heart. "i'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow evening, ok?" she squeals once more "ok, see you tomorrow. Love ya!"

After lounging around for a few more hours, it was finally time to head to work. As i pull up to the arena, i notice loads of fans waiting outside. Sometimes it's fairly quiet, but they know it's my return tonight. Making my way through them was easy enough. I signed a few photo's and let a few fans have a photo with me. The fans were never too much, they always respected our privacy and timetables. Once i walked into the building, i was greeted by Reby. She was smiling widely at me, holding Maxel in her arms "congratulations! I'm so happy for you both. We all knew it was going to happen. You guys getting together i mean. No one would have guessed you'd be pregnant!" i let out a slight laugh "i never thought i'd be pregnant either! Think of how i felt when i found out. I almost died of shock" she starts to laugh and shake her head.

Once i had reached the locker room, i waisted no time getting ready. It wasn't too long till me and Jeff were due in the ring. He was going to have his match and then we would announce the news. Matt and Jeff were keeping the tag titles, so Dixie thought the good news would go well with the celebrations. As i walked out the locker room, i noticed Jeff. He was stood against a wall, arms folded and one foot pressed against it. He had been waiting for me. As his eyes fell on me, he gave me a sweet smile "you look good" i let out a slight laugh and playfully nudge him "oh shut it! I look like this quite a lot when I'm working, you know that" his smile becomes a smirk and his arms wrap around my waist "you look good every day! But, before long you wont be able to fit into that gear." my face drops as the realisation that i'm going to balloon hits me. There was a short silence, as i looked on into space, before Jeff spoke once more "i'm sure you'll lose it easily though. And you'll still be just as beautiful, when you're heavily pregnant"

We walked to the entrance hand in hand. My nerves had started to play up. I didn't know how the fans would react to our news. Some would be over joyed, but others could get upset. After all, Jeff and me do have some fans that are a little obsessed with us. It wasn't long before Matt joined us. We were all ready to make our way to the ring. Matt's theme echoes through the arena as Jeff turns to me, a smile on his face "ready?" my stomach was turning and i felt a little light headed, but i was ready. I somehow manage to nod "let's do this!"

As we all walked out from behind the curtain, the fans started to cheer and scream. My nerves instantly vanished, for the time being. Once both teams were in the ring, i took my place ringside. I stood there cheering and encouraging both Hardy brothers. Each time Jeff was injured or knocked back a little too hard, my heart skipped a beat and worry took over. I knew he wasn't hurt, but it still hurt to watch it unfold. Before i knew it, the bell rang and the ref was holding Matt and Jeff's hands in the air. "here are your winners and STILL tag team champions, Matt and Jeff Hardy!" as the announcer spoke, i made my way into the ring, wrapping my arms around Jeff's waist. The fans were screaming as we stood there, wrapped up in each other.

The sound of the fans was blocked out by Matt's voice "the Hardy's have an announcement. I'll leave it over to my brother" the screams had died down as everyone waited in suspense. As Jeff takes the mic, my heart starts to pound, hard. The nerves were back again, great. "me and Lexi would like to share some news with you all. People have been wondering for a long time now, if me and her are an item. Well, i can officially say now that we are." the fans start to scream once more, until he resumes talking "that's not all we would like to announce. We also found out not too long ago, that Lexi is pregnant. We couldn't be happier and hope that you all share our joy" the screaming begins again as Jeff hands the mic to the ref. He turns to me and wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me off the floor. A huge smile takes over my face and my arms fall behind his neck, as our lips press together. We were lost in each other for a minute, before the sound of Jeff's theme and Matt's hand on our shoulders breaks us apart.

Once we were backstage, Jeff's arms wrap around me once more. We couldn't keep away from each other, but i was loving it! He had a warm smile on his face as our eyes connected "now everyone knows, i wont be subtle! I want the world to know how happy i am with you, Lex" my heart starts to melt hearing his words. I knew i had feelings for him, but since we had made it official i found myself falling head over heels in love with him. There was no one i would rather be with. Even though we were both happy, i still couldn't help thinking i might lose him. If he was happy with Beth, then why did he find his way to me? Could it really be fate? Or is it just a matter of time before he finds someone else? I knew i was overthinking it all and i needed to stop! But a part of me just couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. I guess only time will tell.


	46. Chapter 46 That glow

**That glow...**

It had been a few months since we had made our relationship public. I was now six and a half months pregnant, my belly was growing bigger by the day it seemed. One things for sure, there's definitely no hiding it now! I had been making regular appearances with Jeff, every match he had, i was there for support. Jodie was now living with me, permanently. It was nice to finally have some company. More so now that i'm pregnant. If anything was to happen, i have Jodie by my side. Me and Jeff saw each other every other day so not to over do it. He had been so supportive through my pregnancy so far. Every scan, check up and blood test, he was there by my side. My tummy was fairly round by this point, and baby's movements could be seen easily. It always amazed me watching my child kick and move around. I never in a million years thought i would be pregnant, but i'm glad i am. And i'm glad it's with Jeff.

We had arranged a movie night round mine tonight, just me, Jodie and Jeff. We were all sat in the lounge, junk food by our sides, watching a horror movie. Jeff's arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we lay on the couch. His other hand, was on my tummy. He wanted to feel as many kicks as possible, which i thought was adorable! It was starting to feel like we were a real family. The movie had just finished when Jodie stood up, stretching her hands above her head "so, now you're starting to get towards the end of your pregnancy, i'm going to arrange a baby shower" she had a huge smile on her face as she stood there, staring off into space deep in thought. "ok, you can start planning the baby shower. I don't want anything too big and fancy though" she lets out a loud sigh and stomps a foot "why not? This is something to be proud of and shout about!" my eyes rolled slightly before a smile takes over my face "you can plan a party, but i really don't want too much fuss. I'd rather have family and friends around us" she starts to pout, but then smiles "oh alright then. I'll make it special"

It was work night again and i was going to accompany Jeff to the ring. All my wrestling attire no longer fit, so i wore Jeff's promo t-shirt and my black maternity jeans. I was in the locker room with Jeff, helping him prepare for his match. He was going against crazy Steve. A feud between the Hardy's and Decay had been written into the story line, so there was going to be a fair few matches between them all. Tonight is the first of many. I was all dressed up and sitting patiently on the bench, while Jeff painted my face. The feel of his hand holding my chin, softly, sent tingles through my body. I should be use to his touch by now, but it still had the same effect as the first time he touched my skin. As the brush stroked my skin, i felt a strong kick to my ribs, followed by a hand pressing against my tummy. A smile takes over my face, causing Jeff to stop what he was doing. His eyes connected with mine "why the smile?" taking his hand in mine, i place it on my tummy. This time, a foot pressed against my skin and onto his hand. "someone's feeling pretty active tonight" a smile takes over Jeff's face before he presses his lips to my tummy, kissing where our baby's foot was "baby wants in on the action" we both laugh a little. We had decided that we would wait to find out the sex when our baby is born, so refering to he/she was a little difficult right now. Girl or boy, i could already tell they would take after mummy and daddy.

Once we were both ready, we made our way to the backstage area. Jeff's hand was cupped around mine as we stood waiting. With in a minute, Jeff's music started to echo through the arena. The fans started to scream as they waited for us to make our appearance. His grip on my hand tightens as he turns to me "ready?" i nod in response and follow him onto the stage. Lights were dancing around us and the arena as the fans screamed. Jeff's hand falls away from mine as he throws the Hardy guns. He bounces towards the ring, high fiving fans on the way. I made my way to the ring slower than he did. Watching on, i saw him jump onto the turn buckle and throw the guns once more. Fans continued to scream as i walked to ring side. My eyes were fixed on Jeff the whole time. The screaming turned to boos as crazy Steve's music began playing. It was clear to see who the fans were backing in this whole ordeal.

The match had been going on for about 25 minutes before crazy Steve got the pin on Jeff. Fans started to boo and shout profanities as the ref announced him the winner. I knew this would be the outcome, but it doesn't mean i have to like it! I hated that Steve got one over on Jeff, but that was how the feud would start. I manage to climb into the ring to be by Jeff's side. As i was kneeling beside him, Steve takes the mic "Jeff Hardy, you and your brother are no longer safe! Decay are coming for you both and your families. We will show the world who the better tag team are and we will destroy you all! Reby, Maxel, Lexi and the unborn Hardy will all fall to Decay! And there isn't a thing you can do about it!" he begins to laugh as his music plays once more. Before he could leave the stage, Jeff stands up. Mic in hand "Decay will never get one over on the Hardy family! It's one thing to threaten me and my brother, but when you bring our wives and children into it, things get nasty. You think you will win, but the only winners will be the Hardy's!" Jeff's music starts to play and the fans go wild once more, as crazy Steve leaves the stage, head hung low.

We had stumbled out the ring and started making our way up the ramp. The fans were leaning over the railing just to touch us. A few of them managed to get a photo of us as we walked. It was so nice to see their support for us. Once we were backstage, Jeff's arms wrap around my waist and a smile takes over his face "come back to mine tonight? I've got something to show you" returning his smile, me head nods slightly "alright, but i'll have to let Jodie know so she doesn't worry" we walked hand in hand to the locker room. The second the door was closed, Jeff's lips press to mine in a tender kiss. As he pulls away, he smiles warmly "i'm going to take a quick shower" i smile in response as he walks over to the shower room. This was the perfect opportunity to let Jo know i wouldn't be home tonight **"hey Jo, i won't be home tonight. Jeff wants me to stay with him. Apparently he has something he wants to show me. Xx"** placing my phone on the bench, i reach for my towel. This face paint needed to come off! So the sink became full of warm water. As i leaned over, i began to splash the water on my face. After doing so several times, i bring my towel to my face and gently dry myself off. Draining the now dirty water, i place myself on the bench. My phone had gone off while i was washing **"oh ok then. Don't do anything i wouldn't do ;) see you tomorrow xx"** her text brought a smile to my face. I knew she would take my text the wrong way.

We were finally back at Jeff's. My feet were killing me and my back was sore. I couldn't wait to get into bed, or at least sit down for a bit. Before i could place myself on the sofa, Jeff's arms wrapped around my waist "let me show you something before we get comfortable" i smile and let him lead me towards a spare room. His hand cups mine as he pushes the door open. The room was pitch black as he lead me into it. But when he turned the light on, my eyes became wide and my heart began to flutter. There was a crib in one corner with yellow and white bedding. The walls were white, with a few trees painted and some butterflies. There was a white chest of drawers with yellow fronts on each draw. The wardrobe was also white with yellow doors. There was a changing system that was also white. On the ceiling there was a baby mobile that had cute animals on. And over the other side of the room there was a huge toy chest, full of toys. I couldn't believe what i was seeing, it was perfect! "Jeff, it's perfect! The furthest i've got at home is a crib next to my bed." his arms wrap around me once more as he pulls me close "i'm glad you like it." everything was starting to feel so real now. Our baby was going to be here in two and a half months!


	47. Chapter 47 The shower

**The shower.**

I was now 8 months pregnant and really starting to bloom. Jodie had arranged a baby shower tonight. I said i didn't want anything big and fancy, but if i know Jo, she's done the exact opposite. The shower was starting at 7pm and it was being held round Jeff's, which means he's had something to do with it all. I was dreading it, but also excited. The time was now 7:30pm and Jodie was begining to rush me "come on Lex, we need to be round Jeff's soon!" my eyes roll and i let out a slight laugh "alright, alright, i'll be done soon" as my tummy was now quite big, i had put on a black maxi dress and my black dolly shoes. My make up was fairly plain, black eyeliner, pale foundation, a little gold highlighter on my cheeks and a pale pink lip stain. My hair was flowing freely passed my shoulders with a slight wave to it. Finally i was ready, but my nerves were starting to flare up. I couldn't help but think between them, Jodie and Jeff had done something huge.

We pulled up to Jeff's, parking at the bottom of his drive way. Jodie had a huge smile on her face, but i was a little worried. She takes my hand in hers and turns to me "you're going to love this!" she begins to lead me towards the door. As she pushes it open, i notice Jeff walk into the hall way. His eyes fell on me and a warm smile took over his face "you look amazing Lexi! Everyone's in the lounge" Jodie's hand releases mine as Jeff's arm wraps around my waist. He was still smiling as he lead me towards the lounge. As we walked through the door, i was greeted by Reby, Matt, Maxel, Shannon, even my mum and dad were there! I was so surprised to see them both. Jeff releases me from his arms as i make my way towards my mum, holding my arms out for a long overdue hug. My dad's arms wrap around us both as he joins in the embrace. As i pull back, i notice tears in my mothers eyes as she places her hands onto my tummy "i never thought anything good would come out of this wrestling bussiness, but you have proved me wrong. I'm so haappy that you have found love and are starting a family. Me and your father are so proud of you!" a huge smile takes over my face as tears threaten to fall down my cheeks "aww mum, you'll set me off"

The lounge had been decorated with balloons and "new baby" banners. There was a pile of presents in one corner and the coffee table had a pale yellow cover over it, with 'congratulations' confetti scattered on top. There was also several bottles of wine and a non alcoholic fizzy wine for me. I was so happy and surprised how this turned out, it couldn't get any better. As i placed myself onto the sofa, there was a knock at the door. No one got up to answer it, so i passed it off as a sales rep. Then my eyes go wide, a warm smile on my face, as Jeff's daughter Ruby runs over to him. She was shortly followed by Beth, holding Nera. I couldn't believe what i was seeing! My eyes were still wide as Beth placed herself next to me "you didn't think i would miss out on your baby shower did you? You're part of the girls family now, Lex" tears were starting to form in my eyes again. This had just turned into one of the most emotional events i had been to.

As the hours passed, most of the adults in the room became merry. While Reby was sat playing with Maxel and Ruby. Nera had been passed over to me. She was sat on my lap, gurgling and smiling away. "hello cheeky maddam, someone's a happy baby" my attention turns to Jeff as he places himself beside me, extending his hand to Nera "i think you've got a new friend here Lex" his words cause a huge smile to take over my face "i hope so! She's just too adorable, just like daddy" his cheeks turned a little red as he began to smile. It was obvious that he was a little intoxicated, but that made it all the more entertaining. Pulling his hand away from Nera, he wraps his arm around my shoulders, letting his hand rest once again on Nera over the top of my hand. I felt complete. His family had become my family and i couldn't wait to give birth to our child.

Another hour passed, Jeff and Matt were now dancing in the middle of the lounge. They had a fair bit of alcohol coursing through their veins by this point. It wasn't long before Shannon got up and joined them. I must admit, it was quite a sight! Beth was sat next to me, enjoying the show. While Jodie was stood up encouraging them all. Nera had fallen asleep in my arms. I felt so honoured that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on me. "someone's all partied out" Beth's words distract me from the lads dancing. My gaze turns to her and then Nera "yeah, looks like it." she lets out a sigh and looks to the floor "i guess that means it's time for us to call it a night. I'll go grab Ruby and let Jeff know we're going" i watched as she walked towards Ruby. It was obvious she was still missing this life. My heart sunk and i started to feel horribly guilty about it all. I took her life away from her. If i never joined the TNA roster, Beth would still have her family. My eyes fall on Nera once more, sadness in my heart "i'm so sorry little one. I didn't mean to break your family up. Your mummy is an amazing person, she didn't deserve this! Please don't hate me when you grow up" the feel of a hand on my shoulder makes me jump back to reality. I was surprised to see that it was Beth. She was smiling sweetly at me "i'm sure she won't hate you. I don't blame you, Lex. It was Jeff's decision to leave, not yours."

Even though she didn't blame me, i still blamed myself. And i always will. As i walked her and the kids to the door, she turns to look at me "let me know when baby is here?" "of course i will. Have a safe drive home" the second i walk back into the lounge, Jodie walks over to me "look at them idiots! Great entertainment. How you feeling?" letting out a loud sigh, my gaze turns to the floor "i just feel bad for breaking up Beth's family. Those poor girls went from having their daddy every day, to seeing him once or twice a week. I just feel shitty about it all." i felt her arms wrap around me as she pulls me in to a tight embrace "don't feel bad. I mean yeah, it does suck that the family are no longer together, but lots of families split up. This isn't a one time thing, it happens quite often. It was Jeff's choice to be with you, don't let it get you down. Be happy about your new family" she was right. I needed to stop putting myself down. Me and Jeff will still be there for his girls.

It was now coming up to midnight. Matt, Reby and Maxel had left just before 10pm. But Shannon, Jeff and Jodie were still going strong. I was beginning to feel warn out. Ever since i had been in the last trimester of pregnancy, i couldn't stay up as late as everyone else. As i was sat on the sofa, my eyes kept threatening to close. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but i didn't want to be a buzz kill. Half an hour had passed and i couldn't stand it any longer. I needed my sleep! As i stood up, a loud yawn grabs everyones attention "i'm going to bed. Tonight has really warn me out." before i could leave the room, Jeff's hand wraps around me fore arm "i'll come with you" there was no need for him to go to bed, not when he was having so much fun "don't worry, i'll be fine. You carry on enjoying yourself. Just don't be too loud coming to bed" placing a soft kiss on his forehead, i make my way to his bedroom. His bed looked so inviting. It doesn't take me long to get undressed and crawl into bed. Pulling the duvet up around my shoulders, i let out a loud sigh, before closing my eyes. This is exactly what i needed.

 **Jeff's POV**

It felt weird not having Lexi down here with us, but i knew she needed her sleep. Now more than ever. The three of us had consumed more alcohol than we should have. But we were celebrating, we're allowed to drink a little too much! I never thought my life would change so much. That i would be spending the second half with another woman. That i would be having another baby with someone other than Beth, but i'm glad it did change. I really did love Beth, but when Lexi came into my life she took my breath away! Although i miss having my family around. And i do miss Beth at times, i'm still so unbelievably happy. Lexi is due to give birth to our baby in this next month, and i couldn't be happier.

Jodie and Shannon were still dancing together, even though the music had been turned down. I had decided to take a step back a little. With a beer in my hand, i placed myself on the sofa. The sight of Jo and Shan dancing was enough to keep anyone entertained. As the time passed, my eyes started to become heavy. It was now half one in the morning and all i wanted was to be next to Lexi. "come on guys, bedtime. My eyes are heavy as fuck!" they both looked at me and pouted "ahh party pooper! Can't me and Shan stay awake a little longer? We wont keep you and Lex awake" i let out a sigh and laugh "alright. But don't be loud! See you both in the morning"

As i pushed open my bedroom door, i could see Lexi snuggled into the duvet. She looked so peaceful and comfy. I couldn't wait to snuggle up next to her. After throwing my clothes to the floor, i manage to slip into bed quietly enough not to wake her. The bed was already so warm. All i wanted was to have her near me, so i let my arm fall over her body, resting my hand on her tummy. She lets out a soft moan and snuggles towards me. This had to be my favorite time. The times i get to have her in my arms.


	48. Chapter 48 The arrival

**The arrival.**

I only had two weeks left until my due date. Tonight i was due in work to accompany Jeff to the ring. Him and Matt were fighting Decay as part of their feud. The Hardy's were going to win the match and then there would be a short interview with Decay. My tummy was now well and truly round and swollen, but i always kept myself mobile. There was nothing i hated more than to be bored! I was wearing a flowing, black, v-neck top and my black maternity jeans. I had a pair of Jeff's arm bands on and half my face was painted. We were both ready to make our way to the ring. As we stood behind the stage, i felt a twinge in my tummy. Causing me to bed over a little. Jeff places his hand on my back and leans down to me "everything ok?" shaking my head a little, i stand upright again "yeah i'm fine. Baby is just moving loads." before either of us could say anything else, Jeff's theme echoes through out the arena. He turns to me and smiles as he holds out his hand "ready?" i nod in response and walk on to the stage being lead by Jeff. The fans start to go wild as we both throw the Hardy guns.

Making our way to the ring, we each high five a few fans. It takes me a little longer to reach the ring, so i just wait on the outside. Fans were screaming as i stood ringside, watching the man i love do what he does best. Some of the fans were even leaning over to try and touch me. I did love all our fans, they were always so supportive. The match was well underway. The fans were cheering both Hardy brothers on and booing Decay. As i stood there watching, i felt another twinge in my tummy. But this time, it was much more painful and it lasted a lot longer. Placing one hand on my tummy and the other on the ring, i curl over a little _'please don't come now little one. Not the time or place!'_ my thoughts were broken by a fan behind me screaming at me "Lexi, Lexi! Are you ok?" their concern warmed my heart. I turned to face them and forced a smile "i'll be fine. It's just movements." or so i liked to think.

Finally, the ref announced Matt and Jeff as the winners. The pain was getting a little worse each time. As i looked to the ring, i caught Jeff's gaze. He looked concerned as he jumped out the ring and placed his hands on my arms "is everything ok?" my head shakes slightly as i grip my tummy "i think it might be go time, Jeff" his eyes go wide and his gaze turns to his brother "get down here Matt!" before i knew it, Matt was standing by our sides "what's happened?" Jeff's grip tightens on my arms as he turns to his brother "Lexi thinks the baby might be coming. Could you drive us to the hospital?" the colour on Matt's face fades instantly as his eyes go wide "oh shit! Yeah i can do that. Come on, no time to waste" Jeff had his arms around me the whole way to Matt's car. Reby had been instructed to grab mine and Jeff's bags from the locker room. She was going to meet us all at the hospital.

We finally arrived. The car journey felt like hours! As we walked into the reception, Jeff's arms wrapped around me once more. We were greeted by a larger woman with red hair, tied back into a bun. She was smiling warmly at us "can i help you?" Jeff's voice was a little panicked "my girlfriend has gone into labour" the woman starts to type on her computer before looking back at us "have a seat for me. A midwife will be along shortly to take you to a room." with Jeff's help, we made it over to the chairs. It was a little hard for me to sit down with the pain, but i managed it. Both of my hands were firmly placed on my tummy and i was breathing heavy. We were all in for a long night! After 15 minutes of waiting, the midwife turns up. She too had a smile on her face "so, you think you may be in labour? Could i get your name please?" inbetween breathing i manage to look up and somehow speak "yeah, i'm Alexis Smith. I'm not due for another two weeks, but it seems baby is ready now" the midwife places a hand on my shoulder "don't panic Alexis, we'll look after you." she turns to Jeff "are you daddy?" he nods in response "and your name?" wow! There was one person who didn't know who Jeff was. There's a first for everything! "Jeff" i watched as she picked up some paper work and then walked back over to us "alright miss Smith, if you'll follow me i'll take you to your room"

Once we reached the room, i was hooked up to a heart monitor for baby and i had been given some gas for the pain. All my vitals had been taken along with an internal examination. The midwife had said i was 3cm dilated, so i was definitely in labour. So far i hadn't needed to use the gas, but the pain was becoming more intense with every so many contractions. Jeff was sat by my side, holding my hand and patting down my forehead. Matt had joined Reby in the waiting room after dropping our stuff off at Jeff's and grabbing a hospital bag for me and baby. I was so excited, yet scared. I had no idea what to expect, but with Jeff by my side, i felt i could do anything.

Another hour passed and now the pain was considerably worse. I was using the gas as and when it was needed and i was starting to sweat. "oh god this is the worst!" Jeff's grip on my hand tightened "don't worry Lexi, it'll all be over soon. You're doing so well" i didn't feel like i was doing well. It felt like my tummy was being stretched and then crushed. This pain was like no other! But i knew the end result would be worth it. As i was lay there panting, the midwife walks back into the room. She was smiling as she brings the blood pressure monitor over. Once i was hooked up, she starts to check babies heart rate "how are you feeling now? Is the pain getting worse?" i wanted to punch her, of course the pain is getting worse! Can't you tell? "the pain is almost too much! It's a horrible feeling" once my blood pressure had been taken, she conducts another internal examination "wow, you're almost fully dilated! It won't be long before we have a beautiful baby being born. I'll just go let the doctor know" as she leaves the room, i begin to panic "oh god, what if i can't do it? Jeff i'm scared" he places a soft kiss on my forehead and squeezes my hand gently "you can do it, i know you can. You've been amazing this whole time, this is the last little bit now" his words calmed me a little, but i was still worried how i was going to do this!

Another half hour passes and the midwife walks back in. She is followed by two nurses and a male doctor. He smiles at me and does yet another internal examination "this baby is ready to come out. It's very important that you listen to what i say from this point, ok miss Smith?" my nerves were going crazy again as i nod my head. My eyes followed everything the nurses and doctor did to prepare for baby. I had a nurse either side of me, next to my legs. The doctor was watching from behind the midwife, just incase anything went wrong, while the midwife was right between my legs getting ready to break my waters. Once they were broken, she looks to me and smiles "right Alexis, on your next contraction i want you to give me a big push. Push right down into your bottom, ok?" the panic was taking over as i nod my head "ok" it wasn't long before the pain started again. I started to scream, loud, as i pushed as hard as i could. Jeff was holding on to my arm and rubbing my back "come on babe, you can do it!" i continued to scream and push "that's it Alexis, big push. Right into your bottom." the pain subsided and i relaxed a little, listening to the midwife "well done. We need another push like that on the next contraction"

The sweat was beginning to fall from my forehead. I felt so exhausted already. "come on babe, i know you can do this. I'm so proud of you" Jeff's words reassured me and filled me with hope. As the next contraction started, i began to scream and push once more. I felt Jeff's hand rubbing my back as i leaned forward, pushing with all my might. "that's it, good girl. Come on Alexis, push!" the midwife was telling me to push, but i was already pushing as hard as i could! The pain subsided once more and i became a little more relaxed. Until i heard the midwife talk "you'll feel some burning now Alexis. Your baby's head is coming." the panic takes over "i can't do it! I'm too tired" once again, Jeff reassured me "yes you can! You've come this far, don't quit now. I know you can do this!" and then the pain comes back. Leaning forward once more, i start to scream and push. I was pushing so hard in hopes to get this over with, fast. I could feel the intense burning as i pushed. All this pain was becoming too much. "i can't do it" "yes you can Alexis! The head is almost out. One more big push after this one and we'll have a baby"

The pain subsides again and i lie back on the bed. My body was warn out and i was sweating buckets. Jeff's grip on my arm tightened as he smiled at me "i can see our baby's head. You're doing so well, Lex. One last push" as the pain started once more, i shook my head "i can't i'm too tired" "yes you can. Push Alexis, one last big push" i started to scream and push with everything i had left in me. I was really exhausted and just wanted everything to be over already, so i gave it everything. And then i felt it, the head had come through, finally. "stop pushing Alexis and listen carefully. Next contraction i want little pushes, ok? No more big ones, just loads of little ones. Can you do that?" i felt like i couldn't, but i give her a nod "ok, i'll try" the pain came back again, but i used all my control to do little and often pushes. It only took a few before i felt my baby come out completely. I could hear the crying as the midwife prepared the cord. "it's a boy, congratulations! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" i could see tears in Jeff's eyes as he nods. Taking the scissors in his hand, he cuts the only thing connecting me to our baby.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as i watched the nurses clean our little boy and wrap him in a towel. Once he was clean, he was placed onto my chest so i could breast feed. This moment was perfect. All that pain was completely worth it! Jeff leans in and kisses our little man, softly, before kissing me. He had been crying, so had i. Once the after birth was removed and i was cleaned up, Matt and Reby were allowed in to see us. We would be moved to a ward soon, but they couldn't wait for cuddles. The first thing Matt did was hug Jeff "i'm so happy for you bro"


	49. Chapter 49 Settling in

**Settling in.**

We had been moved to the ward into a private room. I couldn't stop looking at my boy. He was so perfect. Never in a million years did i think i could feel love like this. Jeff leans down and strokes his little hand "what should we name him?" i smile to myself and nestle in to Jeff's chest "i think we should call him Nero, after his daddy" his eyes go wide and a smile takes over his face "Nero? I like it! Welcome to the world little Nero Hardy." we were finally a family. I couldn't wait to show him off to the world! It had been decided that little Nero would be named Nero James Hardy. First name after his daddy and middle name after my dad. My arms were wrapped around him as he lay there, asleep. I still couldn't believe he was finally here! Jeff's head was softly resting on my shoulder as we became lost in this feeling. The door creaking broke us from our thoughts. It was Reby and Matt. They had given us some time alone once we were moved to the ward. But it looks like even they can't get enough of him. Reby placed herself next to me, while Matt stood by Jeff. My gaze turns to Reby as she leans over, taking Nero's hand in hers "he's so perfect! I'm so proud of you both" Matt's hand rests on Jeff's shoulder as he pulls him in for a hug "you done well bro. And so did you Lex. I wonder what his sisters are going to think?"

I was only in the hospital for one night before they let me home. I had decided to stay with Jeff for the first few nights, so he could help me with Nero and spend more time with him. Holding my arms up high, a loud yawn leaves my lips. As i turn to Nero's crib, i notice he's not in there. The time was also 10am, i had slept in far too late. After throwing on my black jeans and a white t-shirt, i made my way into the lounge. Jeff was sat on the sofa, Nero cuddled up in his arms. They looked so adorable. Placing myself next to him, i lean over to look at a sleeping Nero. He looked so peacful and content. "how long have you both been awake?" "we got up at 8, but i thought you could use a lie in." and i was very greatful for that lie in, but i missed my baby so much. Even though he had only been downstairs with his daddy.

Both me and Jeff had been given some time off, me more so. Jeff was due back next week, but i was going to accompany him to the ring still. Nero with me. This was going to be us showing him to the world. A few days passed and we were fully settled after the birth. I had bathed Nero, made myself look decent and expressed several bottles of milk. Beth was bringing the girls round soon, to meet their little brother. Although i was excited for them to meet him, i was also nervous as hell. What if they didn't want a new sibling? What if they only wanted their mummy and daddy to have their siblings? The anxiety inside me was becoming too much, but i had to keep my cool. They would be here in just under an hour, so i couldn't let it get the best of me.

I was snuggled on the sofa with Nero lying on me chest, his head resting on my shoulder. We were both extremely relaxed, until a loud knock at the door snaps me to reality. My heart starts to pound as i watch Jeff stand up and walk out the room. I knew it was Beth and the girls, which only made me more anxious! Hopefully everything goes smoothly. My thoughts were interupted by Ruby running to my side. As she places herself next to me, she gently starts to stroke Nero's cheek "hello baby, I'm your big sister, Ruby" just then i notice Jeff and Beth walk in. Jeff had Nera in his arms as he sat on one of the lounge chairs. Beth placed herself next to Ruby and leaned in to get a look at Nero. "aww he's beautifull! Congrats you two, you must be so proud" i give her a soft smile and gently bring Nero down off my shoulder, gently wrapping my arms around him "would you like to hold him?" her eyes light up as she nods slightly. As i carefully pass him over, Beth's eyes start to become puffy as if she was going to cry "i remember when Nera and Ruby were this small."

Beth and the girls had been with us for almost three hours. Everything was going perfectly. Ruby loved her little brother, even Nera had been interested in him. We had all just eaten. Jeff, Ruby and Nera were sat on the lounge floor, playing. While i was holding Nero, stood outside with Beth. She looked a little down and i needed to make sure she was ok. "is something playing on your mind, Beth?" she sighs a little and looks around the back garden "i just miss all of this. I know it's not your fault. Jeff's heart just doen't lie with me anymore, but i can't help but miss it." i instantly felt sad for her. This was her comfy life, but i had stolen it away from her. "you and the girls are welcome here anytime, or round mine for that matter. Just because Jeff has moved on, doesn't mean you're not a part of this family! We'll never push you aside, i can promise you that" her sadness seems to subside a little, but i could tell she was still heartbroken. She was use to being Jeff's wife and spending every spare minute with him. Now she would only see him certain days and she had to watch someone else take her place. I couldn't begin to think of how she was feeling, i just knew i had to help her through it all.

Despite our little talk, we had all had a pretty great day. Beth and the girls had left at 6, Nero was washed, fed and in bed by 8. Now it was mine and Jeff's time! We were cuddled up on the sofa watching tv. It was nice to be wrapped up in his arms, my head resting against his firm chest. "i've really enjoyed today. It felt like we were all a big happy family. Have you enjoyed yourself?" i felt his embrace tighten before he spoke "yeah, i have. It's nice that we can all get along and have the kids around each other. Hopefully we'll get more days like today" i was so happy to hear him say that! From this day i was going to involve Beth as much as i could. Maybe even let her babysit once in a while. I had a very positive vibe about the future of our family! It was so nice to finally be happy and not have to worry about our actions.


	50. Chapter 50 Our bundle of joy

**Our bundle of joy.**

It was the day of Jeff's return and we were ready to make our way to the arena. I had packed a bag for Nero and got myself dressed up before we left. I knew i wouldn't have time to dress myself at the arena. I had some black leather, skinny trousers on and a black over bust corset. To keep up my appearance i also had my armbands on. Once we arrived, i made my way to the rec room with Nero, giving Jeff time to get ready in the locker room. Word had got out that i was going to be there tonight with Nero, so everyone i worked with had stopped by to meet little man. It was so nice to have such support from everyone. There was only half an hour before the match. I was sat feeding Nero when the door opens. My eyes light up to see Jeff walk in. He kneels down in front of me and takes Nero's hand in his "all the attention has made him hungry" i let out a slight laugh "you could say that. He's sucking on this bottle like he has never been fed!" a warm smile takes over Jeff's face as he stands up and leans towards me, planting a sweet kiss on my forehead.

Nero had finished his feed and burped, when Dixie pokes her head around the door "you're up Jeff" with that, she leaves. My eyes follow Jeff's every move as he stands up. "let's do this!"i let out a slight laugh before following him to she stage entrance. When his theme echoes through out the arena, fans start to scream and go wild. It was so nice to hear them encouraging us once more. Jeff was first through the curtain, throwing the Hardy guns to the fans. As he points towards the curtain, i walk onto the stage to join him, Nero in my arms. The fans go wild once more as Jeff's arm wraps around me, leading me towards the ring. The whole way down the ramp, fans were leaning over to catch a glimpse of Nero and to touch me and Jeff. It sounded like the arena roof was about to be blown off. Once we reached the ring, i took my place outside while Jeff jumped to the turn buckles, throwing the guns. I could feel fans hands slapping my back as they cheered for me.

The bell rings and the annoucer pronounces Jeff the winner. Fans continue to scream and cheer him on as he takes to the turn buckle once more. I was so happy that he had won his first match back. Nero was now on my chest, head against my shoulder, as i made my way into the ring. After holding Jeff's hand up, his arms wrap around me as he places a kiss on my lips then Nero's head. Everything was so perfect and nothing could bring me down. I felt like i was on cloud nine, soaring through the sky, untouchable. As we made our way back up the ramp, we allowed some fans to see Nero properly. Most of them screamed and took photos of us all as we stood still. I'll never get fed up of this feeling and these reactions. It was a sure sign that we were doing our job well.

Once we arrived back at our hotel room, the first thing i did was allow Nero to sleep. He had just had a really busy day for a baby. Although it was loud and the lights were constantly flashing around us, he had remained happy and quiet through the whole thing. At one point i was worried he would freak out, but he proved us all wrong. The second he was in his travel cot, i threw myself into Jeff's arms. I needed some personal time after the day we'd all had. His arms wrapped around me, tight, as his lips pressed against mine. Our tongues became entwined as we fell deeper into each others embrace. We stood there for a few minutes, lost in each other, before i pulled back slightly and pouted "i need you so bad right now! But i know we can't take it that far with Nero here" a smirk takes over his lips as he pulls me closer once more "maybe we should get a sitter one night this weekend and have a night to ourselves, just the two of us" i loved that idea! Since Nero was born, we haven't had time for ourselves and it was much needed.

 **A short chapter this time because i'm working on the follow on from this story. It's far from over! Keep checking for part two xxx**


End file.
